South Park : After 10 Years YAOI-BL
by IvyFenrir
Summary: Fanfiction South Park yaoi ! Tout le monde grandi, et tout le monde doit tracer son propre chemin. C'est ainsi que la bande que nous connaissons tous s'est peu à peu brisée. Mais devoir se séparer un jour ne signifie pas que la vie ne nous réserve pas la surprise de se retrouver… 10 ans plus tard. Personnages présents : Stan-Kyle-Craig-Tweek-Kenny-Michael-Pete-Le Nouveau
1. Chapter 1

Pour les 8 jeunes hommes que nous allons suivre, la vie trépidante dans la petite ville de South Park du Colorado remonte à une époque lointaine. Il reste bien sûr les souvenirs de cette enfance extraordinaire, riche en aventures avec une imagination qui ne semblait jamais tomber à court d'idées toutes plus dingues les unes que les autres. Mais tout le monde grandi, et tout le monde doit tracer son propre chemin. C'est ainsi que la bande que nous connaissons tous s'est peu à peu brisée. Les études, la vie familiale et bien d'autres raisons font que devoir quitter sa ville natale devient un passage obligatoire. Mais devoir se séparer un jour ne signifie pas que la vie ne nous réserve pas la surprise de se retrouver…

Il est 9h et le campus de l'université de Fort Denver[1] du Colorado ouvre ses portes. C'est la rentrée académique et c'est, disons… le bordel. Les accueillants des nouveaux élèves crient et courent partout, ne parvenant pas à se faire écouter dans ce brouhaha et la réception est bourrée à craquer d'étudiants venant chercher leur clé de leur nouvelle « maison » et casier. Et ne parlons pas des boursiers qui se bousculent dans la file pour pouvoir remplir leur paperasse. Les joies de la rentrée quoi…

Alors oui, j'imagine que toi, lecteur, lectrice (choisi le pronom que tu veux, tu es ici chez toi), tu es impatient.e de savoir quels sont nos héros de cette nouvelle aventure. Ils sont 8, comme tu le sais déjà si tu as lu le premier paragraphe… Alors au risque de te décevoir, tous les personnages de cette fantastique série ne seront pas là (parce que je ne sais pas tout faire, mais on va dire parce que c'est le destin qui a fait qui ne retrouvent pas tous ici, voilà !). Mais rien n'empêche que quelques-uns seront quand même cités dans l'histoire, parce que je les aime bien malgré tout ça. Je viens de me souvenir que si tu as lu l'introduction, tu sais déjà qui sera là… bon bah tant pis… Ah j'en vois un qui tente de se faire un chemin dans la foule avec sa valise, on commence les présentations ?

Stan Marsh vient à peine d'arriver et c'est déjà la galère : déjà parce que le trajet a été pénible avec sa mère qui n'a pas cessé de pleurer (pourtant elle a déjà vécu un départ d'un de ses enfants à l'université, avec sa sœur) mais surtout parce que son père est… enfin c'est Randy quoi, il était particulièrement débile dans ses propos. Style « ne te bourre pas trop la gueule, fiston », « n'oublie pas les capotes », « ne fous pas une nana enceinte dès la première semaine, après tu seras obligé de te marier LOL » et j'en passe. Et puis il y a la crainte de se retrouver seul dans cet endroit gigantesque, qui certes, lui a vendu du rêve sur la brochure avec son programme intéressant mais surtout toutes les activités (très sérieuses, non c'est pas vrai) qu'offre le campus. Les chambres ont l'air pas mal aussi. Pris dans ses pensées, il percute de sa valise quelqu'un, qui n'hésite pas à manifester son mécontentement, d'une voix blasée :

 **? :Bordel, mon pied. Tu peux pas faire attention.**

Stan relève la tête et se retrouve face à un magnifique doigt d'honneur, mais il n'en fit rien.

 **Stan : Putain Craig, c'est toi ? Ouais évidemment que c'est toi, t'as toujours ton stupide bonnet !**

Craig : **…** **Stan … Ouais et toi t'as toujours cette gueule là…**

Stan se mit à rire, il n'a pas du tout changé ! Enfin si on compte que c'est un homme maintenant, plus le gamin qui se faisait appeler « Super Craig » et qui faisait des vidéos d'animaux en gros plan.

 **Stan :Trop bien que tu sois là, j'avais vraiment pas envie d'être seul !**

Craig : **Hmm.**

 **Stan : Waw et toi aussi tu t'es fais des piercings ? Cool mec ! Enfin moi j'en ai qu'un.**

Il montre son oreille droite, avec un écarteur noir, pas d'une très grande taille mais il en est satisfait comme ça. Craig avait des piercings un peu partout aux oreilles, notamment dans le cartilage, mais sous son bonnet c'est pas évident à voir.

 **Craig :** **Ouais.**

 **Stan :** **J'espère qu'on se retrouvera dans le même dortoir ! On va chercher nos clés et voir la liste des chambres ?**

 **Craig :** **Faudra bien le faire de toute façon.**

Habitué au caractère de Craig, Stan ne perd pas de son enthousiasme, au fond il est certain que Craig est rassuré lui aussi de voir un visage familier, et puis, ils ont passé une bonne partie de leur enfance ensemble, ils ont un certain lien. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser soudain à son meilleur ami qu'il n'a plus vu depuis des années : Kyle. Alors bien sûr au moment où on se dit aurevoir on se promet de rester en contact, de s'envoyer régulièrement des mails, de s'appeler. On tient ce rituel quelques semaines grand max, et puis plus rien, c'est la vie. Mais malgré tout le rouquin est et restera toujours son meilleur ami à ses yeux. Il n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui aurait pu le remplacer de toute façon.

Ils arrivent à la réception, et elle est bondée. Craig soupire, la foule, génial…

Stan : **On se réparti les tâches ? Je vais prendre les clés, tu vas voir la liste ?**

 **Craig :** **Si tu veux.**

Craig s'éloigne alors, en poussant les autres sur son chemin.

Craig : **Je veux passer, dégagez, merci.**

Stan le regarde faire, se retenant d'éclater de rire devant le regard indigné des gens face à ce mec totalement dissident.

Le temps se fait long, il y a trop peu de réceptionniste pour gérer tout ce monde. Ah bah il y en a qu'un seul en fait, ça explique tout. Stan trépigne, tente de voir combien de personnes il reste devant lui. Il a perdu Craig, peu importe, il suffira de repérer un bonnet péruvien bleu plus tard. Il voit que c'est au tour d'un mec aux cheveux roux, une tignasse assez bouclée d'ailleurs. Ça lui rappelle Kyle, mais celui-ci n'accepterait jamais de se séparer de son couvre-chef fétiche vert. Il a toujours été complexé par ses cheveux qui sont assez voyants oui, voyants c'est le bon mot.

Réceptionniste : Et voilà ta clé, Brofloski, ta chambre est dans le dortoir « C ». Bienvenue à Fort Denver !

Et là, le temps s'arrête. Stan cru mal entendre, avec tout ce bruit il a peut-être tout simplement mal compris, il l'a peut-être même imaginé. Mais non, car quand le rouquin passe à sa hauteur, les regards se croisent et un sourire immense se dessine sur ses lèvres.

 **? :** **Stan ?!**

 **Stan :** **Kyle c'est vraiment toi ?! Je t'ai pas reconnu mec !**

Ils abandonnent leurs valises et se jette dans les bras de l'autre et exclame la joie des retrouvailles.

Kyle : **Pas reconnu ? Tu déconnes !**

 **Stan :** **Bah ouais t'as laissé pousser tes cheveux !**

 **Kyle :** **Et toi le bouc !**

 **Stan :** **Ouais mais j'ai pas changé moi !**

 **Kyle :** **Changé ? J'ai juste grandi quoi !**

Kyle se recule et rigole sous le regard de Stan. Bien sûr qu'il a changé et c'est pas juste les cheveux. Il a toujours ses taches de rousseurs, ses yeux verts, mais un truc a bel et bien changé….

-Réceptionniste : **Suivant !**

 **Kyle :** **C'est ton tour, Stan ! Je t'attends dehors mec !**

Le brun obtempéra, reprend sa valise et se retrouve face au réceptionniste.

Réceptionniste : Bonjour, puis-je avoir votre nom ?

Stan : **Stan March.**

 **? :** **OHHHH PUTAIIIIIIN STAANNNNN !**

Stan et le réceptionniste firent un bond, qui est ce dégénéré qui hurle comme ça ?! Et il le connait en plus, la honte ! Un blond surexcité fait son apparition juste devant lui, avec uniquement un sac-à-dos sur les épaules, il vient vraiment chercher ses clés lui aussi ?

Stan : **Euh… ouais… ?**

 **? :** **Mais t'es con ou merde ?! C'est moi, Kenny ! Sans ma capuche mais quand même !**

 **Stan :** **Merdeeee… Kenny !**

Les deux anciens compères s'enlacent.

Stan : **J'avais pas reconnu Kyle mais là… c'est encore pire avec toi !**

S'exclame Stan en riant.

Kenny : **Kyle est là aussi ?! On a vraiment de la chatte !**

En regardant bien c'est vrai qu'on reconnait Kenny, même si on ne l'a quasiment jamais vu sans sa fidèle capuche orange. Blond vénitien et grands yeux bleus taquins, et maintenant un piercing à la langue… pourquoi ça ne l'étonne pas ?

Réceptionniste : **Euh… s'il vous plait, vous pouvez m'écouter ?**

Ah oui juste, le réceptionniste.

Stan : **Désolé.**

Kenny s'esclaffe en reprenant sa place dans la file et Stan tente de cacher sa joie, afin de rester un minimum sérieux, il s'est déjà assez fait remarquer comme ça. Mais putain, il vient de retrouver son meilleur ami et deux de ses potes, c'est complétement dingue !

Réceptionniste : **Voilà ta clé, Marsh, ta chambre est dans le dortoir « C ». Bienvenue à Fort Denver !**

Stan a déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part… Il hurle de bonheur. Pour la discrétion c'est raté. Il fonce rejoindre Kyle à l'extérieur, c'est que cette salle commence à devenir étouffante. A sa surprise Craig est aussi là, à tailler la discute avec Kyle.

Craig : **Ah enfin.**

Grogne celui-ci.

Kyle : **Alors ?!**

Demande son ami d'enfance avec impatience.

Stan : **Dortoir C !**

S'écrie Stan en se jetant sur Kyle. Les deux amis crient des « OUAAAIS » et des « HOURRAAAAS ».

-Craig : **Youpie, moi aussi.**

Ajoute Craig, impassible, les bras croisés.

Kyle : **Cool mec !**

 **Stan :** **Mais je t'ai pas vu dans la file, t'as déjà eu ta clé ?**

 **Craig :** **Bordel de merde.**

Le brun tourne le dos et retourne dans le bâtiment, excédé. Kyle et Stan rigolent.

Kyle : **Il a pas changé !**

 **Stan :** **Ouais c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi !**

 **Kenny :** **OUAIS ! Dortoir C ! Dortoir C comme CUL ! Oh, et salut Kyle !**

De retour, Kenny brandi fièrement sa clé devant ses amis.

Stan : **C'est trop bien ! J'arrive pas à le croire !**

 **Kyle :** **Je suis en train de rêver ?**

 **Kenny :** **C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent !**

Craig soupire à la vue de l'immense file qui l'attend. Tout ça pour une clé. Plus qu'à attendre…

A quelques mètres plus loin, un blond attend aussi dans la file, anxieux. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ! Les gens sont beaucoup trop nombreux ! Une main se pose sur son épaule et là, c'est le drame.

 **? :** **ARRGH ! QUOI ?! QUI C'EST ?**

 **? :** **Moi. Je t'ai apporté un café. Le café c'est la vie. La clope aussi. Tu devrais essayer pour te calmer les nerfs, le conformiste.**

 **? :** **AH ! Merci. On s'était jamais vraiment parlé avant… Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?**

 **? :** **Pete.**

Il boit une gorgée de son café et la conversation semble se terminer là. Mais pas au goût du blond qui tente de trouver une contenance à sa nervosité, au moins il ne se retrouve pas seul au monde comme il le craignait.

?: **Tweek.**

 **Pete :** **Ah ouais. J'aimais bien le café de ton père. Le bon vieux temps.**

 **Tweek :** **Ca oui…**

La nostalgie s'empare de lui, son cœur lui fait mal tout à coup. Et comme d'habitude il repense à Craig, son premier amour, et le dernier. Il fixe son café, pensif.

Pete : **Toi aussi tu sais lire dans le café ?**

 **Tweek :** **HEIN ?!**

 **Réceptionniste :** **Suivant s'il vous plait !**

 **Tweek :** **ARRGH !**

 **Pete :** **T'as renversé du café sur mes chaussures… débile de conformiste.**

Pete remis en place sa mèche rouge, cet endroit s'annonce être bien pourri.

 **Réceptionniste : Suivant s'il vous plait !**

Pete se poste devant le réceptionniste. Prend sa clé. Il a envie d'une clope. Le conformiste hystérique l'attend. Il aime le café et a l'air étrange. Il pourrait devenir son pote s'il se fringuait en… plus sombre.

Tweek : **Dortoir C, et toi ?**

 **Pete :** **Aussi.**

 **Tweek :** **Génial ! Je sais pas où c'est et ça me stresse !**

 **Pete :** **Je m'en fous perso… Je vais fumer une clope, j'en peux plus de cet endroit.**

 **Tweek :** **Pareil, je te suis.**

L'air frais fait du bien, du moins à Tweek, car Pete est bien décidé à le « polluer ».

Pete : **T'as l'air déjà d'aller mieux. Je comprends, j'aime pas les gens non plus.**

Il allume sa cigarette.

Pete : **T'en veux une ?**

Tweek : **ARRRRRRGH ! NOOONNN !**

Tweek se met hurler, comme s'il avait vu une chose affreuse, terrible.

Tweek : **Je veux RENTRER !**

 **Pete :** **Quoi ? Mais on vient de sortir mec, je te suis plus.**

 **Tweek :** **TOUT DE SUITE !**

Pete, se retourne, regarde les jeunes hommes, juste derrière eux, les conformistes sont vraiment des gens bizarres, il n'y a pas de quoi hurler ainsi.

Pete : **C'est juste des conformistes qu'on a connu à South Park…**

Tweek : **Je me casse !**

Tweek s'apprête à fuir en courant quand il percute quelqu'un.

Tweek : **ARRRRGH !**

 **? :** **Wow, du calme je viens juste fumer aussi, petit.**

Un grand brun aux cheveux noirs bouclés, coiffés en l'air fait son apparition pour le plus grand drame du blond, l'empêchant de disparaître.

? : **Ça alors, Pete ! Toi aussi t'es là, ça c'est gothique.**

Pete s'avance vers lui, avec un léger sourire, il n'a pas l'habitude de manifester sa joie d'une quelconque façon.

Pete : **Michael. Ça va mec ? Je ne serais donc pas entièrement entouré de conformistes !**

 **Tweek :** **Mi-Michael ? ARRGH ! Ça me rappelle un souvenir HORRIBLE !**

 **Michael :** **Calme-toi, petit, essaie la clope ça ira mieux après.**

 **Pete :** **C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire.**

 **Michael :** **Des nouvelles d'Henrietta ?**

 **Pete :** **Ouais elle est partie vivre avec sa meuf en Australie. J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était lesbienne mais bon…**

 **Michael :** **Pfff à quoi bon mettre des étiquettes pour son orientation, on baise avec qui on veut.**

 **Pete :** **Ouais j'avoue les étiquettes c'est trop un truc de conformistes.**

 **Michael :** **Ouais voilà…**

 **Tweek :** **HA ! Je comprends plus rien !**

 **Michael :** **Ah ouais c'est vrai que tu te définis comme gay !**

 **Tweek :** **ARRRRGH ! Vous vous souvenez de ça ?! Oh non… !**

Cette fois Tweek a bien réussi à prendre la fuite sous le regard décontenancé des deux ténébreux.

Michael : **Il prend quoi pour être comme ça lui ?**

 **Pete :** **Café je pense. Beaucoup de café.**

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **[1]** Il s'agit d'une université inventée (mélange de Denver et Fort Collins)


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek est retourné dans le bâtiment des enfers, il y a toujours autant de monde et toujours autant de bruit. C'est bien parce que l'extérieur semble bien plus éprouvant qu'il se retrouve à nouveau ici. Par miracle il réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux toilettes. Il s'approche de l'évier, passe de l'eau froide sur son visage. Il ne parvient pas à se calmer. C'était LUI. C'était vraiment LUI ! Il a cru à une hallucination mais quand il a aperçu Stan, Kyle et Kenny, il a bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. Craig est ici.

 **Tweek: Aaarrrr ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Mon dieu !**

Pris de panique, il se tire les cheveux et gigote dans tous les sens. Heureusement son ange gardien est arrivé, mais il ne s'agit pas de Craig. Il ne dit pas un mot, comme à son habitude, mais Tweek a senti sa présence. Il ouvre les yeux et voit son reflet, il est derrière lui. Il a grandi, comme tout le monde, mais il ne connait qu'un seul type aux cheveux bleus, ça devait être lui.

 **Tweek: Le Nouveau !**

Il se contente d'un sourire en coin pour toute réponse, ce qui ne plut pas au blond, qui est déjà au bord de la crise de nerf.

 **Tweek: Aaarrr !**

 **Le Nouveau: Relax.**

Il a parlé ? C'est bien la première fois qu'il entend le son de sa voix ! C'est vraiment une journée de dingue. La peur s'estompe peu à peu, après tout, le Nouveau l'avait aidé autrefois, concernant Craig. Il a contribué au fait qu'ils se soient remis ensemble après leur rupture. Il n'avait jamais été aussi déprimé de sa vie. Et cette déprime, il fait avec depuis longtemps désormais.

 **Le Nouveau: Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute ta vie quand même ? T'es dans quel dortoir ?**

 **Tweek: M-mais… je suis dans le C.**

 **Le Nouveau: Lui aussi alors il va bien falloir te décider à l'affronter.**

 **Tweek: ARRRGH ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Et comment tu le sais d'abord ?!**

Le pauvre blond est reparti pour une crise.

 **Le Nouveau: Je viens de parler aux autres dehors. On est tous dans le « C ». Le destin est incroyable.**

Le Nouveau parle d'un ton inspiré, contrairement à Tweek qui vire dans les aigus, il ne semble pas comblé par le destin, lui. Le Nouveau lui tend alors la main.

 **Le Nouveau: Allez, viens.**

Tweek se recule brusquement, pris d'un sursaut.

 **Le Nouveau: Juste, ça lui est réservé.**

Il rit doucement devant les rougeurs du blond et tourne les talons. Il est finalement suivit de Tweek qui serre de ses mains son t-shirt, anxieux. Ils finissent par marcher côte à côte. Une question vient percuter l'esprit du blond.

 **Tweek: Tu parles ? Enfin, je veux dire, je savais pas.**

 **Le Nouveau : Ouais. Je souffrais d'un genre de mutisme à l'époque, traumatisme des nombreux déménagements, de ma famille bizarre…c'est ce que disaient les médecins.**

 **Tweek: Et… ça va mieux maintenant ?**

 **Le Nouveau: Faut croire. En fait je suis plutôt content, c'est la première fois que je retrouve des personnes que j'ai connu par le passé.**

Tweek frémit, à vrai dire, lui aussi devrait être heureux, il retrouve des amis qui lui étaient chers, il ne sentira plus seul. Mais l'appréhension de revoir son amour perdu le tétanise. " **Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire, mon dieu !"**

Ils arrivent à la hauteur du groupe, Tweek fixe ses baskets, impossible pour lui de les regarder, surtout LUI.

 **Stan: Le Nouveau est de retour ! Et il y a quelqu'un avec lui…**

Kenny donne un coup de coude à Craig, trop occupé sur son téléphone tandis que Stan et Kyle riaient gentiment, la scène promet d'être mémorable.

 **Le Nouveau: Ce sera Wolf, maintenant.**

Précise le Nouveau avec son sourire en coin, qui est décidément, une nouvelle marque de fabrique, comme si un sourire complet était encore trop difficile pour lui.

 **Kyle: Sérieux ?**

 **Stan: Depuis quand tu parles toi ?**

Kenny mime le cri du loup avec enthousiasme.

 **Kyle: C'est ton vrai prénom ?**

 **Wolf: Evidemment ! Tu crois que je vais m'amuser à m'en inventer un ?**

Il montre sa carte d'identité comme preuve, devant les expressions ébahies de ses vieux amis. C'est la cohue autour de lui, seuls deux sont restés à l'écart. Tweek fixe toujours le sol tandis que Craig a la mâchoire jusque par terre.

 **Craig: Putain…**

Murmure-t-il. Son ancien petit-ami est juste là, devant lui. Il est censé réagir comment ? Ils n'ont pas vraiment rompu, ils ont perdu le contact par la distance, mais et quoi ?! Il se surpris à déglutir, la situation est compliquée. L'instant fut brisé par les gothiques qui vinrent rejoindre l'effervescence.

 **Michael: Le Nouveau est là aussi. Et Raven.**

 **Pete: Et les conformistes, un peu plus sympas que les autres, mais conformistes quand même.**

 **Wolf: Ce sera Wolf maintenant, les gars.**

 **Michael: Ça c'est gothique.**

Kyle tiqua au nom de « Raven », c'est comme ça que Stan se faisait appeler lorsqu'il avait rejoint un temps la bande des gothiques. Il avait bien cru l'avoir perdu à jamais. Effroyable souvenir. Il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Michael, qui l'avait « recruté » et par conséquent éloigné de lui.

Les tensions s'évaporent au fil de la discussion, ils sont tous dans le dortoir C, il faudra bien apprendre à cohabiter. Même si les fidèles amis se doutent que les gothiques seront souvent dans leur coin, s'ils sont restés comme avant à écouter de la musique metal, boire du café et fumer, dans le noir si possible.

 **Stan: Je propose d'aller voir le dortoir, tant qu'on en parle.**

Le groupe donne raison à Stan. Ils entament le chemin qui les sépare de leur nouveau chez eux.

 **Kyle: Vous avez des nouvelles des autres ?**

 **Kenny: J'ai juste croisé Butters une fois, dans une soirée gay.**

 **Kyle fixe Kenny d'un air choqué.**

 **Kyle: QUOIIII ? Te fous pas de moi, Kenny !**

 **Kenny: Je t'assure que c'est vrai.**

 **Stan: Et il est devenu quoi ?**

Demande Stan qui suit également la conversation.

 **Kenny: J'en sais rien. On a juste couché ensemble, c'est tout.**

 **Kyle: C'est pas vrai ! Putain, HAAA !**

Kyle ne supporte visiblement pas ces révélations et hurle.

 **Kyle: C'est des conneries, tu penses qu'aux boobs de toute façon !**

 **Kenny: J'aime le sexe, que ce soit avec les filles ou avec des mecs !**

Kenny rigole devant la mine effarée de son ami.

 **Kenny: Décoince-toi un peu, Kyle !**

 **Kyle: Non ! C'est horrible ce que tu dis !**

Stan lui, reste curieux, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait être surpris, scandalisé ou choqué.

 **Stan: Comment t'as su que t'étais bi ?**

 **Kenny: J'ai une fois testé avec un mec, je me suis rendu compte que c'était trop bien, et voilà !**

 **Kyle: Stop ! Ça va trop loin là !**

 **Craig: Moi ça m'intéresse.**

 **Kenny: Sans blague !**

Finalement la conversation semble faire rire tout le monde, sauf Kyle qui finit par bouder.

 **Kenny: Il va falloir faire ton éducation, Kyle !**

Rajoute Kenny avec un clin d'œil.

 **Kyle: Je t'emmerde !**

 **Kenny: On sera dans le dortoir C, « C » comme dans CUL !**

 **Craig: « C » comme Craig.**

 **Kyle: J'en ai marre !**

La bande, qui, il faut bien le dire, est assez bruyante, vient d'atteindre sa destination. Le fameux dortoir C. Les gothiques font tout de suite remarquer qu'il y a un endroit qui parait idéal comme coin cigarettes.

Tweek reste à l'écart, il ne veut pas se rapprocher de la tête de file et devoir confronter Craig, qui l'attire autant qu'il l'effraie. Le Nouveau, enfin, Wolf, reste à sa hauteur, dans une attitude bienveillante. Ce n'est pas resté dissimulé aux yeux des autres.

 **Kenny: T'as remarqué ?**

Dit Kenny en chuchotant à l'oreille de Stan.

 **Stan: Quoi ?**

 **Kenny: Wolf et Tweek. Je m'attendais trop à une scène à l'eau de rose avec Craig mais là, rien de rien. Il sort avec le Nouveau tu crois ?**

 **Stan: J'en sais rien moi !**

La conversation n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Craig serre les poings, il fulmine. C'est quoi qu'il ressent, là ? De la jalousie ? Il ne sait même pas si Tweek est encore son mec. N'importe quoi **. "Fuck.".**

 **Kyle: Arrêtez, c'est pas parce que Craig et Tweek sont gays que tout le monde l'est !**

 **Kenny: Ahhh Kyle et son innocence !**

 **Kyle: Tu peux la fermer ?!**

 **Kenny: Dis-moi, t'as déjà baisé ?**

Cette fois le rouquin vire au rouge.

 **Kyle: Ça ne te regarde pas !**

 **Kenny: Ah bon ? Toujours puceau… tu l'as vraiment jamais fait, même pas avec Cartman ?**

Cette fois s'en est trop, Kyle se rue sur Kenny dans un cri de rage. Heureusement Stan les sépare de justesse.

 **Stan: Les mecs, on vient d'arriver, on va pas s'embrouiller maintenant !**

Kyle se retourne instantanément, croisant les bras, boudeur.

 **Kyle: C'est lui qui a commencé !**

Kenny se contente de tirer la langue, cette fameuse langue ornée d'un piercing. Michael et Pete échange un regard, ils sont d'accords, ces conformistes sont vraiment bruyants. Il est temps de tester ce nouveau coin clopes.

 **Craig: On entre ou merde ?**

Une fois à l'intérieur, le contentement est présent. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe des facs de l'élite de la société mais c'est vraiment pas mal. Il y a un coin salon, et cuisine avec tout ce qu'il faut. Chacun est pressé de voir à quoi ressemble sa chambre.

 **Stan: On a tout ça pour 8 ?**

 **Craig: C'est le minimum quand même, y'a pas la place pour plus.**

 **Kyle: Je trouve ça cool.**

 **Kenny: Tu parles ! Ça me change complétement !**

 **Stan: Bon ! Il est temps de s'installer, les mecs !**

Les jeunes hommes prennent connaissance de leur chambre. Ça parait toujours un peu vide au début mais avec de la déco et ses effets personnels on s'y sent vite chez soi à ce qu'il parait.

 **Kenny: Vous avez vu la taille des lits ? Enorme ! Parfait pour les parties de jambes en l'air !**

 **Kyle: Putain, Kenny !**

Les autres rigolent, et c'est comme toujours Kyle qui s'offusque.

 **Kenny: Passe la nuit dans ma chambre, tu changeras vite d'avis !**

 **Kyle: Je suis asexuel, connard !**

 **Kenny: Tu dis ça parce que t'as jamais essayé !**

 **Michael: Moins de vacarme les conformistes, je dois réfléchir à l'emplacement de mes posters.**

Pete rejoint Michael dans sa chambre.

 **Michael: Ça te tente qu'on fasse notre repère ici ? Comme à South Park, chez Henrietta.**

 **Pete: Ouais, ta piaule est mieux que la mienne pour ça.**

 **Michael: Parfait. Tu peux y mettre tes affaires si tu veux.**

 **Pete: Heu… ouais.**

Pete ressent une gêne tout à coup, il lui propose pas de partager sa chambre quand même ? Ce serait trop… trop quoi. Il doit se faire des idées, la présence des conformistes et leur conversation bizarre doit lui embrouiller le cerveau. Mais c'est qu'il est devenu parano depuis qu'il a revu ce gars, le chef du groupe des vampires. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut le haïr ce mec. Il se souvient encore de ce qu'il lui a dit, ses paroles le hantent depuis.

 _ **?: Ça te tente de passer la nuit chez moi ce soir, on pourrait… tu vois.**_

 _ **Pete: T'es malade ?**_

 _ **?: Juste mort-vivant.**_

 _ **Pete: Dégage.**_

 _ **?: Allez, je suis sûr que tu aimes ça, tous les emos aiment ça.**_

Juste après ça, il l'a bousculé et s'est cassé le plus vite possible, il en avait même perdu sa clope. Un emo lui ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Comme si tous les emos couchaient avec des mecs, c'est du délire. Et il n'est PAS emo. Son regard se durcit face à ce souvenir amère.

 **Michael: Quoi ? T'aimes pas cette bougie ?**

La voix de Michael le ramène à la réalité. Michael, son modèle, il l'accompagne depuis qu'ils se connaissent, jamais il ne lui ferait un tel affront. Il partage sa haine des conformistes, des emos et des vampires. Ils se respectent, ils sont tels des frères.

 **Pete: Si. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.**

 **Michael: Pense à les noter pour nos prochains poèmes.**

 **Pete: Ouais.**

La poésie, la musique, ça aussi ce sont des choses qui les lient. Et le café. Et les clopes. Pete remet sa mèche en place et s'attaque à sa valise, il a une confiance aveugle envers Michael, tout se passera bien. Oui, tout se passera bien.

 _A suivre..._

 _J'espère que ça vous avez apprécié! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis/encouragement/... tout commentaire est le bienvenu =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Eratum : je m'excuse, j'avais posté en guise de chapitre 3 le tout premier, erreur de manipulation ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer !_

Le temps passe et les chambres commencent petit à petit à prendre vie. Des cadres photos sont disposés, des posters accrochés aux murs, des ordinateurs portables installés sur les bureaux, déco en tout genre, correspondant aux hobbies de chacun, ornant les meubles, des lits fraîchement faits, des armoires remplies de fringues, etc. Et puis vient le moment ou les amis font les curieux, aller voir ce qui se passe dans la chambre des autres, voir l'ambiance qui s'y est créée. Kyle a principalement mis des posters de joueurs de basket célèbres, c'est son sport favori, ainsi que des photos de sa famille, principalement de lui avec son petit frère adoptif. On peut aussi voir une photo de Stan et lui, quand ils étaient encore des gosses déguisés en super héros. C'est pareil pour Stan qui a, quant à lui une photo d'eux deux, quand lui était en chevalier et Kyle en roi des elfes, que de souvenirs ! Par contre les photos de famille ce n'est pas trop ça... Il faut dire qu'avoir une photo digne de ce nom avec Randy dans les parages c'est pas vraiment possible.

 **Stan: Wow, toi aussi t'as gardé une de ses vieilles photos, l'Homme-cerf-volant ?**

 **Kyle: Évidemment ! C'est avec toi que j'ai vécu les moments les plus cools de ma vie !**

Stan affiche un sourire gêné devant cet aveux, Kyle rigole mal à l'aise lui aussi.

 **Kyle: Désolé ça fait bizarre dit comme ça.**

 **Stan: Non ! Non, t'as raison. Notre enfance était géniale.**

 **Kyle: Ouais...**

L'air rêveur, ils se remémorèrent leurs aventures, qui avec le recul n'avaient aucun sens, mais qu'est-ce que c'était fun ! Ils se sourient, soutenant le regard de l'autre.

Kenny vient les rejoindre, toujours aussi énergique, l'installation ne semble pas l'avoir épuisé, au contraire.

 **Kenny: J'interromps quelque chose ?**

Il adresse un clin d'œil à Kyle qui devient rouge comme ses cheveux et Stan agite les mains dans tous les sens.

 **Stan: Pas du tout mec !**

 **Kenny: Ah ouais...**

Kenny ne semble guère convaincu mais fini par leur laisser du répit, autre chose a attiré son attention :

 **Kenny: Toi aussi t'as une photo de ton frère... J'en ai une de mon frère et ma sœur... ils vont me manquer mes petits.**

Stan et Kyle fixent leur ami, surpris par ce moment de nostalgie, de l'instinct protecteur du grand frère aimant qu'est Kenny. C'est presque touchant. « Presque » parce que ça reste Kenny quand même.

 **Kenny: Sinon vous avez vu ? Wolf a carrément amené sa console de jeu ! Je sens que je vais squatter sa chambre toute la nuit !**

Stan se mit à rire, en soulevant le sous-entendu.

 **Kenny: Hey mais c'est que je commence à déteindre sur toi, on dirait !**

Les deux amis rigolent, toisé du regard par Kyle, qui, décidément, ne trouve pas drôles les allusions ayant rapport au sexe.

L'humeur est moins au beau fixe du côté de Craig, assis sur son lit, pensif. Il va devoir se décider à adresser la parole à Tweek, c'est évident. D'autant plus qu'il est dans la chambre juste en face de la sienne. Il peut d'ailleurs le voir galérer à ranger ses affaires, faisant tout tomber, certainement à cause de la nervosité. Il se pose alors à même le sol, visiblement essoufflé. Le voir dans cet état le bouleverse plus qu'il ne se l'avoue. Voir son regard se perdre dans le vide, son expression marquée par la tristesse... c'en est trop. Craig se lève d'un bond et se retrouve face à lui en quelques enjambées.

 **Craig: Tweek.**

 **Tweek: Ha ! HAAAA !**

Le blond se redresse en un quart de seconde et se retrouve instantanément à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme par magie.

 **Tweek: C-Craig !**

Il le regarde de la tête aux pieds, avec ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés. **"Il est... adorable. Non, ressaisis-toi ce n'est pas le moment ! Bordel... je suis tellement gay."**

 **Craig : Alors... Je t'ai manqué ?**

Tweek fut pris d'un sursaut. C'est quoi cette question ?! Il faut dire que le brun ne veut pas aller pas 4 chemins, inutile de perdre son temps en futilités pour demander « ça va ? comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? » et tout et tout. Au fond, il sait ce qu'il veut, que Tweek soit à lui, point. Il scrute Tweek en attendant sa réponse, rendant les choses encore plus oppressantes pour lui.

 **Tweek: O-oui ! Mais... Gah ! C'est normal non ?**

Demande-t-il d'une petite voix. Craig ne répond rien.

 **Tweek: ... Et toi ? Je t'ai manqué ?**

Cette fois Craig détourne les yeux. C'est... gênant. Lui qui n'éprouve quasiment jamais la moindre émotion, il en a pour son compte aujourd'hui.

 **Craig: Ouais.**

Le blond n'en revient pas. Il est sérieux ? Il lui a vraiment manqué ? Il se met à rougir et perd définitivement ses moyens, si ce n'était pas déjà fait d'ailleurs. Craig se racle la gorge et se rapproche soudainement de Tweek. Surpris et anxieux, le blond reste droit comme « I », son cœur bat beaucoup trop fort, si fort que cela l'étourdi.

 **Craig: Donc... à nouveau ensemble ?**

 **"AAAARRR ! Je vais m'évanouir ! Au secours !"** Tweek est prêt à exploser.

 **Tweek: OUI ! OUI ! ... Trop... trop de Pressiooooon !**

Il crut percevoir un sourire sur les lèvres de Craig. Et il lui tend alors la main, comme autrefois. Pris d'émotion, les yeux du blond deviennent larmoyants. Sa main rejoint alors la sienne. Il ferme les yeux. Enfin il retrouve la chaleur de sa présence, de sa peau, une onde de bien-être, d'apaisement, de bonheur même, l'envahi.

 **Craig: Bébé...**

Murmure Craig, lui aussi les yeux fermés. C'est comme si leurs esprits se retrouvaient également. Ils en oublièrent le reste du monde. Tout devient moins blasant, mais aussi moins terrifiant. Quand ils réouvrirent les yeux, ils avaient tous les deux un sourire sur le visage. Le brun ressent une joie indescriptible, surtout pour lui, de revoir le sourire si rare de Tweek, ses joues légèrement rougies, ses yeux brillants. Il veut tant le prendre dans ses bras, le blottir contre lui, le plus fort possible. Mais il sait qu'il faudra attendre un peu pour ça, son protégé a déjà eu assez d'émotions fortes pour le moment.

Après cet instant qui a paru durer une éternité, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, Craig observe l'espace privé de son, à nouveau, petit-ami. Il remarque toute de suite le petit objet sur sa table de nuit. Il le désigne d'un ton moqueur.

 **Craig: Tu as vraiment gardé le Hand Spinner que je t'ai offert ?**

 **Tweek: Oui... ça ne me calmait pas vraiment mais... je ne pouvais pas m'en séparer. J'y arrivais pas.**

Le brun est attendri, mais ne le montre pas. Il n'allait pas devenir guimauve quand même ! Le blond est épris d'une joie immense, il est toujours un peu nerveux, il se demande ce que leur réserve leur avenir, lâcher prise n'est pas son fort. Mais il sait qu'il peut compter sur Craig, c'est le seul capable de le comprendre, de l'apaiser, de le consoler. **"Il a changé ma vie.** " Ils aillaient à nouveau pouvoir passer du temps ensemble à regarder des films, faire des parties de jeux vidéo, plein de choses, comme avant. Sauf que... ce n'est plus tout à fait pareil. Ils sont des hommes maintenant. Il n'y a que regarder son visage, devenu plus mature, sa musculature qui s'est développée... **"Aah ! J'aurais pas du trop regarder !"** Intimidé, Tweek n'ose tout à coup plus poser ses yeux sur son amour. Leur relation était par le passé, enfantine, innocente, ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, Craig lui donnait des petits noms, ... ça restait mignon, ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que de se tenir par la main... et maintenant... Ils pourraient s'embrasser, se caresser, dormir ensemble, faire l'amour... **"Mon dieu !"** Carbonisé, Tweek se précipite vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre grand, comme soudainement asphyxié. Craig s'en aperçoit et semble aussitôt inquiet.

 **Craig: Ça va chéri ?**

 **"HAAA ! Qu'il arrête de m'appeler comme ça !"**

Stan, Kyle et Kenny sont à la découverte du salon et de l'espace cuisine, l'un fait remarquer avec enthousiasme qu'il y a une télé, tandis qu'un autre veut tester le confort des canapés. Kenny s'y étend de tout son long et affiche un grand sourire d'extase.

 **Kenny: Confortable ! Il faudra que je le teste accompagné, celui-là !**

 **Kyle: Mec, on va tous s'assoir dans ce canapé, c'est dégueu !**

 **Stan: Ouais puis j'ai pas envie de tomber sur toi en pleine action !**

 **Kenny: Tu rates quelque chose crois-moi !**

Les gothiques, font leur apparition, mais se préoccupent plutôt de savoir s'il y a une machine à café dans la cuisine.

 **Stan: Il faut trop qu'on se rajoute sur Coonstagram !**

 **Kyle: Selfie time !**

Les 3 jeunes hommes prennent leur première photo ensemble depuis plusieurs années, il faut bien marquer le coup. Rapidement un commentaire apparait et Kyle fait la grimace.

 **Kyle: Putain c'est Cartman**!

Les deux autres rigolent comme des fous face aux mots emplis de rage de Cartman, visiblement jaloux de les voir ainsi réunis. Mais c'est surtout la tête du rouquin qui est drôle à voir, ce bougre de Éric reste un sujet sensible, il est capable de mettre Kyle en rogne en un temps record ! Stan pose sa main sur son épaule.

 **Stan: Laisse tomber, mec.**

 **Kyle: Mouais.**

Michael et Pete regarde la scène d'un coin de l'œil, installés à table avec leur tasse de café, la cuisine a définitivement tout ce qu'il faut.

 **Michael: Tsss ces histoires ridicules de selfie...**

 **Pete: Ouais... enfin je suis quand même sur Coostagram.**

 **Michael: Moi aussi.**

Leur regard se croisent, ils haussent des épaules.

 **Pete: Bah on a cas en faire un quand même.**

 **Michael: Que si tu mets un hashtag non-conformiste.**

Pete éclate de rire devant le sarcasme de son ami, qui l'observe attentivement.

 **Michael :C'est tellement rare de te voir rire que ça en devient paranormal... mais c'est... bien.**

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Pete se contente de remettre en place sa mèche dans un « woush », Michael a toujours dit des trucs embarrassants comme ça ou c'est lui ?

Wolf fini par les rejoindre également, avec une bonne nouvelle, enfin ça dépend pour qui.

 **Wolf: Une grosse soirée s'annonce pour la rentrée les gars.**

 **Stan: Où ça ?**

 **Wolf: Partout.**

 **Kyle: Comment ça ?**

 **Wolf: Sur tout le campus.**

 **Kenny: C'est putain de génial !**

 **Kyle: Je suis pas sûr d'aimer ce genre de fête.**

 **Stan: Tu seras avec nous ça ira.**

Stan lui adresse un sourire rassurant, Kyle fini par hocher de la tête, après tout, il s'est toujours bien amusé avec ses amis, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change.

 **Kenny: Je suis impatient ! Pas vous ?**

 **Craig: Y'aura de la bière. C'est tout.**

Répond simplement une voix monotone. Les têtes se tournent vers le propriétaire de cette voix et là : surprise ! C'est Craig, ça ils s'en doutaient, c'est autre chose qui a fait l'effet d'une bombe : il est avec Tweek, et ils se tiennent par la main. On se croirait plusieurs années en arrière !

 **Stan: Waw.**

Commente Stan, comme fasciné.

 **Kenny: OUAAAAAIIIIIS !**

Kenny applaudit, et se met à chantonner ce qui lui a valu un fameux fuck de Craig. L'ambiance est au beau fixe, ils doivent bien dire qu'ils sont heureux pour leurs amis, même si ça reste encore dur à comprendre pour certains, cet amour entre deux hommes. Surtout pour Kyle, qui ne peut s'empêcher de les fixer d'un air inquiet. Ils ont l'air ravis, c'est sûr, même si Tweek semble nerveux d'être le centre de l'attention. Wolf les admire, attendri. C'est le fan numéro 1 de leur couple, enfin ça personne le sait, mais le fait qu'il les ai aidés à se réconcilier par le passé en dit pas mal.

 **Kenny: Il va falloir afficher des images yaoi de vous partout sur le campus !**

 **Craig: Va mourir.**

 **-Tweek: GAH ! Avoir vécu ça à South Park m'a suffi, merci !**

Cette fois la mine de Kenny c'est transformée en sourire crispé, il y a certains mots qui blessent, mais aucun de ses amis ne comprendraient, ils n'ont jamais pu le comprendre. « Va mourir » hein ? S'il savait...

Le soir tombe doucement, on peut entendre de la musique qui commence à retentir à l'extérieur. Les avis sont mitigés concernant la fête de bienvenue mais c'est l'occasion de célébrer leurs retrouvailles, c'est un événement à ne pas manquer.

 **Pete: Tu comptes y aller ?**

Demande Pete à Michael, allongé sur le lit, cigarette au bec.

 **Michael: Oui. Mais juste pour prendre quelques verres. On reviendra ici après.**

 **Pete: Ça me va, j'ai aucune envie de me taper leur musique de décérébré toute la nuit.**

 **Michael: Surtout qui a moyen de vraiment bien se poser ici : du bon son, de l'alcool, les clopes... et l'intimité surtout.**

Pete garde le silence, ces derniers mots résonnent dans sa tête.

 **Michael: Bon, c'est le moment d'y aller, j'entends les autres partir.**

La bande au complet fait face à un campus rempli de monde, des étudiants sont déjà éméchés, certains sont même pires que ça, des groupes se sont formés autour de jeux à boire, il y a différents stands de boissons alcoolisées, des haut-parleurs diffusent une musique entêtante et j'en passe. Bref, c'est le genre de soirée qu'on voit qu'une fois, du moins si on vient juste d'entrer dans le monde de l'université américaine. Kenny est agité comme jamais, il est déjà parti chercher de quoi s'hydrater, en courant. Des mecs se baladent déjà torse-nu, ou sont en short courts et des filles dansent en maillot de bain, sous le regard de nombreux gars envieux. C'est la débauche ici, ce n'est peut-être pas comme ça partout sur le campus, mais ils sont tombés sur un endroit où la fête est... particulièrement... festive ? Mais ce n'est pas pour déplaire à certains. Kenny revient avec un plateau, garni de plusieurs gobelets remplis de bière.

 **Kenny: Vous avez vu tout ça ? C'est le rêve cet endroit !**

 **Stan: C'est pas mal.**

Confirme Stan en prenant un verre.

 **Kyle: C'est pas mon truc. Si je suis là c'est bien parce que vous avez insisté.**

Avoue Kyle, en faisant la moue devant ce spectacle totalement nouveau à ses yeux. Stan lui tend une bière.

 **Kyle: Merci. Mais comptez par sur moi pour me bourrer la gueule, j'ai pas l'habitude de boire.**

 **Kenny: Tu vas apprendre ! Tu as beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à apprendre petit Kyle !**

Rigole Kenny en partageant des verres avec les autres. Kyle grogne comme à chaque fois, et Kenny ne s'en lassera certainement jamais. Il comprend l'attitude de Cartman envers le rouquin à présent ! C'est si grisant de le voir s'offusquer pour tout et pour rien.

Craig prend deux verres du plateau, un pour lui et un pour son petit-ami, mais il se rend compte qu'il ne sait même pas si la bière lui plait.

 **Craig: Tiens. Je sais pas si tu aimes.**

 **Tweek: Merci ! Oh j'aime bien, j'aime ce qui est amer.**

 **Stan: On sait maintenant pourquoi tu sors avec Craig !**

 **Craig: Mange toi ça, Stan.**

Craig lui adresse un beau doigt d'honneur. Tout le monde rigole, l'ambiance de la fête commence à faire effet sur eux. Même les gothiques ont l'air plutôt contents. Enfin, à leur manière, mais partager des bières avec les autres est déjà très bien de leur part.

 **Pete: Moi je préfère le vin. Rouge.**

Affirme Pete en regardant son breuvage d'un œil dubitatif.

 **Michael: Je note.**

 **Tweek: C'est parce que ça ressemble à du sang ?**

Demande innocemment Tweek.

 **Pete: Hilarant...**

 **Tweek: Gah ! Pardon !**

Pete lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Michael rigole de la situation.

 **Michael: Il est mignon...**

Répond Michael d'un ton sarcastique, il sait que ce genre de question met les nerfs de son acolyte en boule, à vrai dire ça l'amuse beaucoup. Mais sa réflexion s'est soldée par un le regard assassin de Craig. Il est protecteur envers son « élu » c'est bien normal, et Michael ne le prend pas mal, c'est un sentiment qu'il respecte.

 **Pete: Toi aussi c'est rare quand tu rigoles.**

Lui murmure alors Pete à l'oreille, afin de se faire attendre dans tout ce brouhaha.

 **Michael: Ouais, mais mon rire est dégueulasse.**

Affirme le grand ténébreux.

 **Pete: T'aimes pas ta voix alors que tu chantes ?**

S'étonne Pete qui le fixe, la tête penchée sur le côté.

 **Michael: Je chante uniquement pour transmettre mes écrits. Mais j'ai toujours préféré ta voix, elle est... plus douce à l'oreille.**

Pete se cache derrière sa mèche et rougi malgré lui.

 **Pete: N'importe quoi. De tout façon je ne sais pas chanter, je préfère jouer de la basse.**

 **Michael: Je sais.**

La foule commence maintenant à se déhancher sur une piste improvisée, le temps passe et l'alcool est monté dans le sang assez vite, l'hilarité et l'euphorie sont présentes.

 **Kenny: Allez, venez !**

S'écrie Kenny qui se précipite rejoindre l'effervescence.

 **Craig: Je ne danse pas.**

Marmonne Craig. Il regarde alors Tweek, qui reste près de lui.

 **Craig : Vas-y toi.**

 **Tweek: N-NON !**

Le brun passe alors son bras autour de la taille du petit blond et l'attire contre lui. Il s'agit d'un contact qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais expérimenté, il peut paraître anodin mais c'est suffisant pour chambouler le cœur de Tweek. Il appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de Craig et ferme les yeux, un sentiment de béatitude vient le bercer. Il pourrait rester ainsi durant des heures. Ses craintes s'envolent en sa compagnie, il est encore plus apaisant qu'un mug de bon café arabica, à la juste température.

Stan pousse gentiment Kyle qui est réticent à suivre Kenny, mais il ne peut décidément rien refuser à son meilleur ami. Retrouver le concerné est assez compliqué dans toute cette agitation, mais ils finirent par le repérer, occuper à danser lascivement en compagnie de Wolf, de manière assez proche.

 **Kyle: Le Nouveau est gay ?!**

S'écrie le rouquin scandalisé.

 **Stan: Peut-être, mais s'il s'occupe de Kenny il te laissera tranquille au moins !**

 **Kyle: Hum oui c'est vrai.**

Stan le regarde, amusé, puis se met à danser sur le rythme de la musique, prenant un air inspiré.

 **Kyle: Putain mec, t'as l'air con !**

Kyle rigole de bon cœur, et petit à petit se décrispe. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence, il n'est plus obligé d'être l'intello coincé qui déteste les sorties et fréquenter des gens. Et surtout il est loin de ses parents et de leur éducation stricte, il est libre, enfin libre ! Il entame quelques pas maladroits, encouragé par son ami de toujours.

 **Stan: Waw ! Faut reprendre à boire pour fêter ça!**

Kyle confirme, hilare. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas amusé comme ça ? Beaucoup trop à son goût. Et il espère bien rattraper le temps perdu en compagnie de ses amis.

 **Michael: Il est temps de rentrer. Ma patience à des limites.**

Michael emboîte le pas vers le dortoir, suivi de Pete, terminant rapidement sa bière.

 **Michael: Laisse, j'ai mieux dans la chambre.**

 _A suivre..._

 _Un commentaire c'est de la bière ! Heu, de l'amour je veux dire! =D On se retrouve vite les copain-ines!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Encore un chapitre ? Oui oui! C'est ce que ça donne quand je suis de bonne humeur =D_

A partir d'une certaine heure de la nuit, les minutes défilent à une vitesse folle, le temps semble s'accélérer de manière exponentielle. Des étudiants, à bout de souffle de leur danses effrénées et activités en tout genre, se laissent tomber dans l'herbe fraîche nocturne, d'autres pensent à rentrer, d'autres sont dans un trop drôle d'état pour rester debout et retourner dans leur dortoir par eux-mêmes. C'est un spectacle atypique, on pourrait comparer cette scène à une série B sur les zombies. Le groupe d'amis est d'accord pour dire qu'il est grand temps de mettre les voiles, d'autant plus que la première journée de cours commence demain, enfin, dans quelques heures. Kyle est un des seuls à ne pas avoir beaucoup bu, mais le manque d'habitude fait qu'il partage le sentiment d'euphorie général.

 **Stan: A demain vous tous ! N'oubliez pas de mettre votre réveille, ça va être chaud de se lever pour les cours.**

 **Craig: Oui m'man.**

Chacun se dirige vers sa chambre, d'un pas fatigué, léger ou titubant, tout dépend de la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée. Stan et Kyle ont leur chambre juste l'une à côté de l'autre, ils sont en quelque sortes voisins, ce qui suffit à les amuser à cette heure de la nuit.

 **Kyle: Bonne nuit, Stan.**

Le rouquin l'enlace, pose sa tête derrière son épaule, laissant un Stan quelque peu surpris, Kyle n'a pas pour habitude d'être aussi tactile, la bière doit y être pour quelque chose, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

 **Stan: Bonne nuit.**

 **Kyle: Je suis si heureux de te retrouver !**

 **Stan: Moi aussi. Tellement.**

Le brun se sent ému, il a presque les larmes aux yeux en fait. Finalement lui aussi subi l'effet de la boisson. Après un énième « bonne nuit », il s'affale dans son lit et s'endort rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres, pouvait-on imaginer une meilleure rentrée ?

Tweek se tortillait les doigts, anxieux, maintenant qu'il a retrouvé Craig, même se séparer de lui le temps d'une nuit (d'une moitié de nuit en fait) lui parait insurmontable. Tremblant, il fixe son brun d'un regard triste. Craig l'embrasse sur la joue.

 **Craig: Bonne nuit, chéri.**

Le blond rougit puis se met à paniquer.

 **Tweek: A-Attends ! Ne pars pas !**

Craig se retourne, mais ne dit rien, dans l'attente d'une explication sans doute.

 **Tweek: Gah... ahh ! J'ai peur !**

 **Craig: Peur de quoi ? Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait des gnomes ici.**

Craig est toujours à l'écoute de ses angoisses, qui paraissent souvent futiles aux yeux des autres, déjà quand ils étaient petits il savait se montrer à l'écoute. Constater qu'il conserve cette attitude rassure Tweek malgré ses doutes perpétuels.

 **Tweek: J'ai... ah ! j'ai peur de me réveiller demain et que... gah ! Que tout ça n'a été qu'un r-rêve. J'ai peur de te perdre encore !**

Le blond est au bord des larmes. Désemparé, Craig le prend dans ses bras et le blotti contre lui.

 **Craig: Je suis là. Respire profondément. Je ne te laisserais plus.**

 **Tweek: P-Promis ?**

 **Craig: Promis.**

Tweek se détend peu à peu, tout contre Craig. Craig est réellement là, il ne l'a pas imaginé, et il ne partira pas. Ils restent un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les spasmes du petit blond cessent.

 **Craig: Ça va mieux, chéri ?**

 **Tweek: Oui. Merci Craig.**

Le cœur de Craig saute un battement. Ce « Merci Craig » l'a toujours bouleversé depuis le plus profond de son être. Et ce sourire ! C'est bien simple, il fond ! Il pose alors ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Tweek, ce dernier le regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus, ils brillent. Il les ferme et doucement, Craig dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tweek eu un léger sursaut, ce baiser a fait un « BOUM » dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il fut assez bref, trop court à leur goût, mais il y en aura d'autres. Craig s'en alla en marmonnant un rapide « bonne nuit », il n'avait aucune envie que Tweek le voit embarrassé, le visage rouge. Le petit blond, encore tout secoué par ce moment, qui est certainement le plus beau de sa vie, fait tomber ses clés, les mains tremblotantes. Mais cette fois, il ne tremble pas d'anxiété.

Après un dernier verre dans la cuisine, Kenny et Wolf se décidèrent à gagner leur pieu, même si visiblement le blond aimerait surtout gagner celui de l'autre. Il se colle alors à lui, l'embrasse dans le cou, fait glisser doucement son piercing le long de sa peau. Il peut ressentir le grand jeune homme aux cheveux bleus frémir.

 **Kenny: On finit cette soirée en beauté ?**

Lui demande-t-il la voix suave. Wolf le fait reculer précautionneusement. Pourtant Kenny manque de tomber de peu.

 **Wolf: Non. Tu as trop bu.**

 **Kenny: Nan ! Pas du tout !**

 **Wolf: Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes.**

Kenny se met à râler dans un langage difficilement compréhensible.

 **Wolf: Va te coucher. On remet ça à une prochaine fois, d'accord ?**

Wolf a réussi à le convaincre avec brio, Kenny jubile.

 **Kenny: Je le savais ! Je savais que tu voulais ma... !**

Le plus grand pose sa main sur la bouche du blond, beaucoup trop bruyant pour cette heure de la nuit.

 **Wolf: Tais-toi un peu, les autres doivent vouloir dormir.**

 **Kenny: J'y vais. Rêve de moi, grand-méchant Loup!**

Wolf regarde Kenny se diriger avec difficulté vers sa chambre et secoue la tête. C'est vraiment un cas celui-là !

 ** _Cauchemar: Je sais que tu vas aimer ça, laisse-toi faire..._**

 **Michael: Réveille-toi... tu t'es endormi.**

Pete se fait secouer par l'épaule et ouvre les yeux. Encore ce cauchemar. Il grimace, devant le regard inquiet de Michael.

 **Michael: Ça va ? T'as pas supporté le Whisky ?**

Pete se lève tant bien que mal.

 **Pete: Il doit y avoir un peu de ça ouais... Je vais me coucher.**

Michael l'attrape par l'avant-bras et l'empêche de continuer.

 **Michael: T'es sûr ? Tu as l'air encore plus sombre que d'habitude.**

 **Pete: C'est rien. Un cauchemar... récurrent.**

Ils se regardent droit dans les yeux. Michael est-il en train de l'analyser ? Il retire son emprise sur lui.

 **Michael: Il faut l'écrire. C'est un bon moyen de combattre ça.**

 **Pete: J'y penserais.**

Pete remet sa mèche en place. Il est soulagé de ne pas devoir expliquer ses rêves totalement explicites à Michael, de toute façon, comment les décrire ? **"Je rêve qu'un mec que je déteste essaie de m'enculer. Voila."** Impossible. Autant partir et vite.

 **Pete: Merci pour la soirée.**

 **Michael: Merci à toi.**

Pete sort dans la chambre de son acolyte et s'appuie contre la porte. Il se cache les yeux de sa main. Il y en a marre de rêver de ce type. Rien qu'en y repensant la nausée lui prend. L'alcool fort en fin de soirée n'a pas aidé. Ça va être dur de se lever demain...

Ah la douce complainte du réveille-matin de son smartphone ! Quoi de mieux que d'être réveillé en sursaut, la bouche pâteuse et la tête embrumée pour commencer une journée de cours ! Tweek émerge de sa couverture, il a encore plus de cernes que d'ordinaire. Dormir pour la première fois dans un endroit qu'on ne connait pas est parfois compliqué, d'autant plus pour lui. Et malgré que Craig l'ait rassuré d'une manière absolument convaincante, il reste anxieux. Et s'il avait changé d'avis ce matin ? Après tout, on dit que la nuit porte conseil. Et s'il avait dit tout ça sous l'effet de l'alcool ? Le petit blond se recroqueville dans son lit, saisi une mèche de cheveux, qu'il tire pour se trouver une contenance. Son téléphone vibre et il sursaute dans un petit cri aigu. Ce n'est plus sa sonnerie de réveille désagréable. C'est un message. Il voit apparaître le nom de Craig, avec un petit cœur à côté, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'encoder ainsi hier, lorsqu'ils se sont échangé leur numéro. Il ouvre le message :

 **Craig : On est toujours ensemble. Déstresse.**

Rougissant, il relit le contenu plusieurs fois. Cette journée ne commence pas si mal finalement !

Kyle est encore dans sa chambre, il entend des voix dans qui proviennent de l'espace commun, certains sont déjà levé. Mais bêtement il n'ose pas sortir. Déjà parce qu'il se sent un peu barbouillé après la soirée mais aussi parce qu'un léger détail le bloque. Qui dit matin dit douche, mais ici c'est de douches communes dont il s'agit. Il déteste l'idée qu'on puisse le voir dans son plus simple appareil. Il n'a pas un laid corps, du tout même, mais de là à dire qu'il se sent à l'aise c'est autre chose. Il se pose alors la question s'il avait déjà vu des corps d'hommes nus en situation « réelle », pas dans les films quoi. Ils ne sont plus des enfants maintenant ça change tout ! Et puis ça peut paraître idiot mais il n'a pas envie qu'on le voie en pyjamas, avec les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude en plus ! Il essaie de les discipliner un minimum avant de sortir mais ici, impossible de camoufler sa crinière. Enfin bon, il porte un bas de pyjamas bleu et un t-shirt, c'est pas comme s'il en portait un avec des oursons dessus. Il doit cesser de se prendre la tête, il allait de toute façon devoir la prendre cette douche, il ne va pas faire sans se laver durant un an ! Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et tombe sur Kenny qui baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et...en caleçon. On peut dire que lui, des complexes, il n'en a pas. Kyle choisi de l'ignorer tant bien que mal et le salue de loin d'un geste de la main, Kenny est de toute façon trop dans les vapes pour remarquer sa gêne. Et c'est tant mieux !

Il se dirige vers la grande salle de bain d'un pas rapide, espérant ne croiser personne d'autre. Il peut entendre le bruit de l'eau couler. Forcément, certains y sont déjà. Pour se laver seul c'est raté, il fallait s'y attendre ! Il voit Pete, vêtu d'un short noir et d'un débardeur noir également, évidemment, se rincer le visage à l'évier. Il avait complètement oublié de retirer son eye-liner et celui-ci a coulé. Que ça doit être désagréable... Ils se saluèrent brièvement et Kyle se dirige vers les douches. Il écoute attentivement si les espaces sont occupés ou non avant d'y jeter un œil, il n'a aucune envie de tomber sur un de ses amis à poil ! Ce serait trop la honte ! Son rythme de marche est au ralenti, tous ses sens sont en éveil. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait moite ici ! Finalement il arrive à la dernière section, au moins il est sûr que personne n'y est, qui s'amuserait à aller dans la toute dernière douche, à part lui bien sûr... Il décompresse et souffle un grand coup, qui aurait cru que c'est si éprouvant d'aller se doucher. Heureusement il n'est pas non plus à la vue de tous, un espace entre 4 murs est réservé, plus ou moins. Un porte-manteau et une armoire sont à disposition à l'entrée, tout est prévu pour que le confort soit présent. Même s'il manque une porte, une porte avec un verrou même ! Le rouquin se sent alors stupide, il n'y a pas de quoi être parano, ils sont entre hommes, des vestiaires et douches comme ça, ce n'est pas rare. Il commence à se déshabiller quand il entend des bruits de pas, il se stoppe immédiatement. Il reste figé, attendant l'inévitable. Il reste ainsi quelques secondes, puis entend le bruit de l'eau dans la douche qui devait être dans l'espace juste à côté du sien. Il passe une main dans chevelure, amusé de sa frayeur qu'il trouve vraiment exagérée, avec le recul. Il se décide enfin à se mettre sous l'eau chaude, il y est arrivé ! Première petite victoire de la journée.

Pete, qui lui a déjà terminé son « épreuve » défie maintenant le terrible sèche-cheveux. S'il veut que sa mèche ressemble à quelque chose il n'a pas vraiment le choix. A côté de lui, Stan est occupé à se raser, du moins, le contour de son bouc, il ne séparerait jamais de celui-ci ! Ils sont rejoints par... Michael, enfin il imagine ! Avec les cheveux mouillés c'est ... différent. Pete ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suivi de Stan. Depuis toutes ces années il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sans son noir sous les yeux ni sans sa boucle d'oreille, quel tableau bizarre ! Le grand brun n'est visiblement pas vexé de l'effet qu'il a provoqué, il rigole un peu aussi à vrai dire.

 **Michael: Je sais, je sais !**

Lui aussi avec une serviette blanche autour de la taille, c'est atypique, mais vraiment, eux porter du blanc c'est quelque chose ! Mais l'école n'en propose pas de noires, pas de chance ! Michael s'empare également de quoi se coiffer, il semble vraiment s'appliquer, pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas se préoccuper de son apparence.

C **raig: C'est complètement gay !**

Affirme Craig en passant, cherchant un lavabo de libre pour se brosser les dents.

 **Stan: Tu es gay !**

Répond Stan en riant. Il récupère un doigt d'honneur matinal avant de terminer son rasage. A la douche ! Il laisse les gothiques bien trop occupés par leur soins capillaires. C'est pas vraiment son truc de s'occuper de ses cheveux, ils les laissent prendre la forme qu'ils veulent et si c'est trop parti en sucette, il met un bonnet, c'est tout. Et encore, il préfère s'éloigner avant que l'instant maquillage commence, même s'il avoue avoir déjà mis de l'eye-liner, mais ça c'était avant ! Le temps de Raven !

Stan a vu juste, Pete est justement en train de galérer avec ce foutu maquillage noir, il trouve ça complètement idiot mais c'est toujours ce qui lui prend le plus de temps quand il doit se préparer le matin.

 **Michael: Laisse, je vais te le faire.**

Michael vient à sa rescousse, surpris, Pete eu un léger mouvement de recul. Il est vraiment en train de se faire maquiller par son pote là ? Heureusement que personne ne voit ça ! Il croise le regard de son sauveur et l'évite immédiatement. Cette proximité est beaucoup trop gênante. Il peut sentir son souffle tout près de son visage, il peut sentir l'humidité de sa peau, il peut voir son torse musclé... Musclé ?

 **Pete: T'as des abdos toi ?**

 **Michael: Pas grand-chose. Je fais parfois du sport, ça défoule, et puis voilà.**

Il est visiblement trop concentré pour faire attention à son trouble. Et c'est tant mieux. Personnellement, Pete a juste envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. C'est quoi ce moment hyper louche ? Michael s'éloigne de lui et l'observe, l'air satisfait.

 **Michael: Regard intense, check !**

Pete croise les bras et regarde son reflet, en effet, c'est pas trop mal. C'est même carrément mieux que ce qu'il se fait lui-même. Par contre, quelque chose ne lui plait pas, mais alors pas du tout : c'est quoi CA ?! Sa peau est censée être blanche, pure, pâle. Pas avec des rougeurs totalement débiles. Il quitte le vestiaire pour gagner sa chambre et s'habiller, il fait vraiment trop chaud ici, oui c'est ça, il fait VRAIMENT trop chaud.

Finalement tout le monde est fin prêt pour la première journée de cours. Et personne ne sera en retard, mais ça, c'est justement parce que c'est le premier jour, impossible que ce soit toujours ainsi ! Kyle, fait ses premiers pas sur le chemin de l'auditoire, un sourire sur le visage, il va à l'école avec ses amis, comme au bon vieux temps !

 **Kyle: On peut se balader en t-shirt le matin ! Ça change de South Park !**

Il étend les bras, il rayonne, dans son t-shirt vert et ses cheveux de feu exposés au soleil.

 **Stan: Et même pas besoin de bonnet !**

Ajoute Stan, avec le même sourire sur les lèvres.

 **Kenny: On pourrait même être à poil qu'on aurait pas froid !**

 **Kyle: T'en fais trop là, Kenny !**

Les 3 compères arrivent dans le grand bâtiment, les autres devaient déjà être installés pour le cours qui va d'ailleurs commencer dans moins de deux minutes. Face à la grande porte, Tweek est là, figé. C'est la panique ! Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ! HORREUR ! **Mon Dieu ! Trop de pression !**

 **Kyle: Viens avec nous, Tweek !**

L'appelle Kyle, et Stan lui donne une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule, il n'a visiblement pas le choix. Mais voir qu'il peut compter sur ses amis c'est quand même assez sympa. Sa peur s'envole instantanément en voyant Craig qui a déjà pris place, comment il a fait pour le repérer dans toute cette foule ? Bonne question, mais il n'hésite pas à le rejoindre.

 **Craig: Enfin là, chéri. Je t'avais envoyé un message.**

 **Tweek: Gah ! Désolé ! J'étais trop en mode panique là...**

Craig l'invite à s'asseoir près de lui, impossible de ne pas craquer devant son air tout penaud.

 **Craig: Tiens.**

Il lui dépose sur sa tablette un thermos.

 **Tweek: OH ! C'est du café ?!**

Le grand brun vient de toucher une corde sensible : le saint Graal de son petit-ami, le café, ô grand café.

 **Craig: Non, du jus de banane.**

Répond-il ironiquement. Tweek s'empresse de l'ouvrir pour en boire aussitôt une gorgée.

 **Tweek: Tu m'as vraiment apporté du café. Oh, Craig...**

Le blond rosis de plaisir. Tiens, cette expression là aussi, lui avait manqué. Craig le regarde avec attention, déguster son breuvage.

 **Tweek: Mais j'aime bien aussi les bananes.**

Rajoute-t-il avant qu'il entende un rire juste à côté de lui.

 **Kenny: Ça, on n'en doute pas !**

C'est Kenny ! Qui n'est pas en retard malgré sa cuite d'hier ! Incroyable. Il s'assied à côté du blond et aussitôt Craig se renfrogne et retrouve son caractère grognon. **"C'est MON mec. T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreau McCormick".** Tweek rit avec nervosité sous le regard bourré de sous-entendus de Kenny. Il se penche alors vers lui, et lui parle à voix basse :

 **Kenny: Alors ? Comment c'était ?**

 **Tweek: Q-quoi ?! Comment ça ?**

 **Kenny: Qui a baisé qui ? Tu as joui ? Il est bien monté ?**

 **Tweek: GAH !**

Tweek sursaute et son œil est pris d'un léger spasme. Ça lui arrive encore de temps en temps. Non, Craig et lui ne l'ont pas fait cette nuit ! Le blond devient de plus en plus rouge, se remémorant la scène de leur premier baiser. C'était déjà tellement intense alors faire l'amour, qu'est-ce que ce serait ?! Et quand il demande qui a fait quoi, il s'est imaginé quoi, là, Kenny ? Ça parait évident non ? Franchement il se voit mal être « au-dessus » de Craig. Et pour la question de la taille... il n'en sait rien mais ça doit être bien... il imagine du moins... Voilà, maintenant qu'il a commencé à penser à ça, ça va être impossible de se concentrer au cours ! Il ne remercie pas son ami pour le coup !

 **Craig: Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, Kenny !**

La voix grave de Craig résonne et il passe aussitôt son bras autour de Tweek, comme pour le protéger, ou l'éloigner plutôt, de ce perturbateur de Kenny.

Wolf est là aussi, à côté de Craig, il a assisté à toute la scène avec délectation. Les deux amoureux ne l'ont même pas remarqué, mais il ne s'en plaint pas, il a pu observer tout, tout dans les moindres détails. **"Si adorables !"** Il est tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il n'a pas répondu aux saluts de Stan et Kyle.

 **Stan: Hey, Wolf !**

Répète Stan. Le concerné doit abandonner son observation, de toute façon le cours va commencer, et puis, Craig aurait fini par remarquer son regard insistant, et il n'a aucune envie de se ramasser son poing dans la figure.

 **Kyle: Le cours commence !**

Kyle les rappelle à l'ordre, s'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle il ne plaisante pas, c'est les études. Ses parents lui ont toujours enseigné que c'est une priorité. Si bien que son éducation a été très stricte. Il le regrette parfois un peu, mais rien ne l'empêche de prendre son indépendance désormais.

Le prof arrive d'un pas guilleret, c'est certainement parce qu'il a l'air aussi enjoué qu'on l'a choisi pour inaugurer cette année.

 **Pete: On va vraiment devoir se taper un discours ?**

Se plaint Pete, qui est assis en compagnie de Michael, au rang juste derrière la bande.

 **Stan: Sa promet d'être long.**

Renchéri Stan.

 **Kenny: C'est quand le cours d'éducation sexuelle ?**

Demande Kenny d'un ton taquin.

 **Craig: Je sais pas mais j'ai déjà choisi mon partenaire pour la pratique.**

Précise Craig en prenant la main de Tweek. Le blond rit doucement en rougissant. Il n'est pas encore habitué à cette « dimension » dans leur relation, mais ça ne lui déplait pas vraiment.

Kyle soupire, ces amis ont toujours été comme ça ? Stan rigole, le plus discrètement qu'il peut, et finalement son rire est contagieux. Le rouquin râle pour la forme, mais en réalité, la situation l'amuse beaucoup lui aussi, c'est le genre de moment qui laisse de beaux souvenirs, qui rend heureux tout simplement.

 _A suivre..._

 _Comment ?! Toujours pas de lemon ? Mais que m'arrive-t-il ?! Disons que je prends le temps de bien installer les choses, pour que ce soit encore meilleur... huhu. Vous ne le regretterez pas, promesse de fujoshi :3_

 _Un commentaire, c'est de l'amour (et de la motivation pour l'écriture des lemons niark niark)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey les ami-e-s ! D'accord, ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais bon, vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir quand même... si ?  
_

Le temps passe lentement, très lentement. C'est bien joli d'être accueilli bien comme il faut, mais c'est long. Finalement les professeurs sont venus se présenter un à un et presque tout le monde s'endort. Après deux heures qui ont paru interminables, c'est l'instant de la pause. Les gothiques se réveillent pour sortir fumer et prendre un café au passage, suivit de Tweek qui a déjà fini son thermos.

 ** _Craig:_** **Ne te mets pas à fumer aussi, chéri. Une addiction suffit.**

L'interpelle Craig, suivi d'un clin d'œil. Tweek le rassure avec un sourire avant d'ajouter :

 **Tweek: DEUX addictions, tu veux dire.**

Avant de s'en aller. Le brun n'a pas vraiment capté le message, il reste perplexe. Il est devenu accro à autre chose durant les années où ils ne se sont plus vus ? Son téléphone vibre et résonne sur son banc, c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il a sorti, prendre des notes du discours des profs, très peu pour lui. C'est un message de Tweek :

 **\- En fait, ma 2e addiction, c'est toi !  
**

Craig se met à rougir malgré lui, c'est vraiment son petit-ami qui lui a envoyé ça ? Il regarde autour de lui et voit Kenny a moitié endormis sur son siège, ça ne pouvait pas être une de ses blagues. Et il n'imagine pas un de ses autres potes perde son temps à faire de faux messages. **"C'est vraiment de Tweek. Putain."**

Stan est parti se balader dans les couloirs, il a besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, laissant Kyle seul, toujours assis bien sagement. Il surfe sur Coonstagram en attendant la reprise du cours. Il tombe sur une photo de Tweek et Craig. « Le duo Super-Craig et Wonder-Tweek est de retour ! » c'est plutôt mignon. Même si cela perturbe toujours autant le rouquin il doit bien reconnaître qu'il les envie un peu, être en couple avec la personne qu'on aime doit être fantastique. Il fronce alors les sourcils en voyant les commentaires, surtout un en particulier. « AH ! Vous êtes gays les mecs ! » de Cartman. Comment fait-il pour être aussi con ?! Il ne peut s'empêcher d'y répondre : « ta gueule gros tas, tu gâches la photo ! ». Aussitôt son commentaire posté, il reçoit un message." **Pitié, pas lui !** "Kyle lève les yeux au ciel, il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû le provoquer, voilà qu'il se met à lui parler maintenant.

 **\- Fais gaffe à toi, à force de traîner avec eux tu vas être non seulement juif mais en plus pd !**

Kyle grogne, ce qui attire le regard interrogateur de Wolf, qui jusque-là regardait Kenny piquer du nez. 

**\- T'es vraiment con ! L'homosexualité n'est pas contagieuse !**

 **\- Que tu crois... Bientôt vous serez tous des pds ! Tout le monde le sera autour de toi ! Et puis toi aussi tu suceras des queues, Kyle !**

Kyle ne prend plus la peine de répondre à son message, discuter avec Cartman ne mène à rien, à force de le côtoyer depuis des années il devrait le savoir. Car oui, chacun est parti faire sa vie, sauf que lui, il s'est retrouvé toutes ces années à proximité de ce gros con ! Il avait vraiment fait preuve de malchance. Heureusement, son ennemi passait beaucoup de temps avec Heidi, sa petite-amie. D'ailleurs Kyle n'a jamais pu comprendre comment quelqu'un peut supporter de sortir avec ce mec ! Et lui qui se sent si seul parfois. Pourquoi n'est-il jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ? Ses parents l'incitaient à rester à la maison étudier, à ne pas sortir le soir après l'école, etc. Mais pourquoi il n'a jamais voulu être avec quelqu'un en particulier ? Pourquoi aucune fille ne lui plait ? C'est en se posant toutes ces questions qu'il avait un jour vu sur internet que cela correspond au profil de quelqu'un d'asexuel, qui n'éprouve pas l'envie d'avoir de relation sexuelle. Ça c'est pour le côté sexe, mais et le côté affectif alors ? Le rouquin se sent perdu. Et ce n'est pas Cartman qui va l'aider sur ce point, et les dires récents de Kenny ne sont pas mieux !

Stan continue sa promenade quand il tombe sur une autre personne qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis très longtemps : Wendy Testaburger, son ex petite-amie. Elle semble le reconnaître tout de suite et s'approche de lui en courant, avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

 **Wendy: Stan ! Stan ça fait si longtemps !**

 **Stan: Wendy ! Salut...**

Il ne sait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, et ce contact soudain lui donne une sensation de mal de mer. Le brun a toujours eu ce problème, quand il est proche d'une fille, il a la nausée... et il vomi. Quasiment à chaque fois. Il n'a jamais pu comprendre pourquoi. On lui disait que c'est parce qu'il était amoureux, qu'il avait des « papillons dans le ventre ». Mouais, bof. Même quand il voulait coucher avec une fille, sans histoire de sentiments, ce handicap revenait au galop, alors bon, il n'y croit plus trop.

 **Wendy: Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?**

Lui demande-t-elle avec un sourire charmant.

 **Stan: Bah je suis là.**

Il rit doucement.

 **Stan: J'ai retrouvé Kyle, Craig et Tweek et aussi Kenny.**

 **Wendy: Oh Kyle est là aussi ! Fantastique !**

Les yeux noisette de la jeune femme se mettent à briller de façon intense, on pourrait croire y apercevoir des étoiles.

 **Stan: Euh oui... c'est super pas vrai ?**

Son estomac se retourne, il recule d'un pas, il a comme besoin d'air tout à coup.

 **Wendy: Je vous ai toujours trouvé si mignons ensembles. J'en étais jalouse autrefois.**

Elle rigole gentiment, laissant un Stan perplexe.

 **Stan: Ah bon ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

Wendy n'a pas le temps de lui répondre avant qu'une grande blonde arrive à leur hauteur et l'attire vers elle avec tendresse.

 **Wendy: Tu te souviens de Bébé ?**

Stan la salue avec gêne, il assiste bien à ce qu'il croit ? Bébé embrasse Wendy devant ses yeux, comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

 **Wendy: Elle et moi...**

Commence la petite brune.

 **Bébé: Nous sommes ensemble. Et très heureuses.**

Continue Bébé avant de déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Wendy sourit, attendrie et rougissante. Stan reste la bouche entrouverte, il tombe des nues. Voir son ex sortir avec une fille est vraiment quelque chose de surprenant. Même s'il faut bien avouer que son ancienne relation avec Wendy était plus platonique qu'autre chose, déjà à cause de son petit problème, mais aussi parce qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants à l'époque.

 **Wendy: Tu dois être très étonné, Stan. Mais je ne comptais pas te le cacher de toute façon. Vois-tu, Bébé et moi avons toujours été les meilleures amies du monde.**

 **Bébé: Puis on grandi, et on se rend compte qu'il y a... quelque chose en plus.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent tendrement. Finalement, Stan retrouve le sourire. Elles sont belles en fait. Il est vraiment content pour elles, ce sont de chouettes nanas.

 **Stan: Félicitations à vous deux.**

 **Wendy: Merci Stan.**

Wendy semble émue.

 **Bébé: Et toi ?**

Demande malicieusement Bébé. Lui ? Que dire ? Pas grand-chose, il a bien tenté de rencontrer quelqu'un et de construire une relation, mais ça se soldait toujours par un échec. Il a décidé de laisser venir, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il recherche.

 **Stan: Disons que je compte profiter de ma nouvelle vie ici pour prendre un nouveau départ.**

Les jeunes femmes lui sourient avant de s'échanger un regard complice.

 **Wendy: Tu nous tiens au courant, d'accord ?!**

Demande Wendy, enjouée. C'est un peu bizarre mais le brun acquiesce. Bébé pousse alors un petit cri :

 **Bébé: Kyaaah ! Regarde ce qui est passé sur mon Coonstagram !**

Elle passe son téléphone à Wendy, qui aussitôt partage son engouement.

 **Wendy: C'est géniaaaaaal !**

Stan ne peut se retenir de rire.

 **Stan: Il se passe quoi là ?**

 **Bébé: Tweek et Craig se sont remis ensemble !**

S'exclame Bébé, surexcitée.

 **Wendy: Ils sont si mignoooons ! J'adore leur selfie !**

Stan se souvient alors que Wendy avait fait un mini exposé sur le yaoi par le passé. Les deux filles doivent être amatrices de ce genre de... de quoi en fait ? A vrai dire, Stan n'a jamais vraiment bien compris. Il regarde alors l'heure et constate qu'il est temps de rentrer dans l'auditoire, le cours va reprendre.

 **Stan: Je dois y aller ! A la prochaine les filles.**

 **Bébé: Bisous !**

 **Wendy: Bonne chance Stan ! Tu vas y arriver !**

Elles s'éloignent en riant, bras dessus, bras dessous. Elles sont un peu folles, mais gentilles comme tout.

Stan regagne sa place dans l'auditoire ou Kyle l'attend, il a sa tête de quand il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

 **Stan: Ça va mec ?**

 **Kyle: Ouais t'inquiète, juste ce gros con de Cartman qui me harcèle !**

Le brun rigole avant de lui raconter son aventure durant la pause.

 **Stan: J'ai croisé Wendy !**

 **Kyle: Ah.**

Le rouquin n'a pas vraiment eu de réaction, il ne s'est jamais montré très enthousiaste à son sujet de toute façon.

 **Stan: Tu devineras jamais ! Elle est en couple avec Bébé maintenant !**

Kyle le regarde avec des grands yeux effrayés et devient pâle. Le message de Cartman défile dans sa tête.

 **Stan: Bah qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ?**

 **Kyle: Rien ! Rien du tout !**

Il s'imagine déjà ce gros débile se moquer de lui en le montrant du doigt **« t'es entouré d'homos Kyle, et t'as peur de le devenir aussi ! Tu t'es encore jamais tapé de filles Kyle, t'es juif et pd ! ».** C'est à peine s'il arrive à se concentrer pour le cours qui reprend, ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Stan observe son ami, inquiet. Quelque chose dans son attitude a changé, mais il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur quoi. C'est peut-être le stress du commencement de cette nouvelle vie ? Comment faire pour le décoincer un peu ? Une idée qu'il trouve parfaite lui traverse l'esprit.

 **Stan: On se fait un match de basket après les cours ? Le terrain à l'air trop bien !**

 **Kyle: Oh ouais !**

Parler de ce sport fait revenir son ami sur Terre, exactement comme il l'escomptait. Plus qu'à patienter jusque ce soir...

 _A suivre..._

 _Vous aussi vous allez devoir patienter niark niark :p Mais pas longtemps, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voila la suite! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fanfic et j'espère que c'est pareil pour vous en la lisant!_

Enfin ça y est ! La journée de cours est finie est la vraie vie commence. Stan, Kyle, Kenny et Wolf se sont mis d'accord pour se retrouver aux vestiaires afin de tester ce terrain de basket. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient souvent à South Park, se retrouver à faire des paniers après l'école. Kyle se change près de Kenny, il s'attendait à des remarques sur son physique mais il reste silencieux, à croire que ce n'est pas un total obsédé. Mais s'il est là c'est qu'il tenait absolument à lui poser une question, et qui n'a aucun rapport avec le sujet favori du blond.

 **Kyle: Au fait, Kenny... Je me demandais... Ne le prends surtout pas mal, mais comment tu ...**

Kenny l'interrompt d'un petit rire.

 **Kenny: T'en fais pas, je m'attendais à ce qu'on me pose la question. Je suis boursier. Je reçois une bonne somme d'argent pour pouvoir faire mes études ici. On dirait pas comme ça, mais je ne suis pas si con.**

 **Kyle: C'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! J'étais juste curieux.**

Se défend Kyle, il ne veut en aucun cas vexer son ami. Il sait qu'il vit une situation difficile. Il a tout de même du mal à s'imaginer Kenny studieux et consciencieux de son avenir. Il est certainement devenu plus mâture en grandissant, tout simplement.

 **Kenny: Avoue que ça t'étonne !**

Les deux amis rient, le blond considère les questionnements de son ami avec légèreté, ce qui rassure celui-ci. D'autant plus que Stan et Wolf sont eux aussi présents et entendent certainement la conversation.

 **Kenny: Si je fais ça, c'est pour ma famille. Je veux dire, si je fais de bonnes études, je trouverais un bon job et je pourrais les aider financièrement. Je dois tout faire pour qu'ils soient heureux.**

Kyle reste bouche bée, ce que son ami vient de dire c'est si... solennel, si digne.

 **Wolf: Et c'est toi qui a la meilleure motivation d'être ici. Compte sur nous pour t'aider.**

La main de Wolf se pose sur l'épaule du blond, ils s'échangent un sourire sincère. Kyle aurait bien aimé prendre une photo de cet instant : Kenny qui sourit simplement, sans son air parfois narquois, moqueur ou même vicieux, et Wolf qui pour une fois affiche un sourire complet. **"Est-ce que Stan me sourit comme ça aussi ?"**

 **Stan: Prêts les mecs ?**

Justement, le brun lui lance le ballon de basket. Il est là, dans sa tenue de sport, en pantalon de jogging noir et un simple t-shirt rouge près du corps, plus motivé que jamais.

 **Kyle: C'est parti !**

Tweek et Craig ont décidé de ne pas rejoindre leurs amis sur le terrain, ils ne sont pas spécialement fans de ce sport mais surtout, ils ont envie de passer du temps ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Ils se sont installés à la cafétéria du campus, autour d'un café et de pâtisseries. A cette heure-ci, elle est presque vide, ce qui leur permet de parler aisément.

 **Craig: Ça me rappelle quand on allait au café de tes parents après l'école.**

Commence Craig avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

 **Tweek: Oui, ils devenaient fous à chaque fois qu'ils nous voyaient ensemble.**

Tweek rigole en se remémorant son père qui bondissait de joie et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer avec émois. Craig le regarde, attendri, qu'est-ce qu'il aime le voir ainsi, détendu, épanoui, heureux. Mais une question lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé. Quelque chose lui serre les entrailles, le fait aussitôt grimacer rien que d'y penser.

 **Craig: Tweek ?**

Immédiatement, le petit blond reprend son sérieux et se fige, à l'écoute. De légers spasmes revinrent.

 **Craig: Ça m'énerve de devoir te demander ça mais j'ai besoin de savoir. T'es sorti avec quelqu'un ? Durant tout ce temps...Tu peux me le dire, je t'en voudrais pas.**

Tweek fut pris d'un spasme à l'œil et son angoisse monte. Il comprend que Craig se pose ce genre de question, lui-même y a pensé avec panique. Mais ils ne se sont plus vus pendant 10 ans, et tellement de choses peuvent se produire en tant de temps...

 **Tweek: J'ai été avec un mec un petit moment...GAH ! Mais pas longtemps. J'y arrivais pas !**

Il sent les larmes monter. **"Trop de PRESSION !"**

Craig serre les poings en dessous de la table. Il fait de son mieux pour contenir sa rage. Imaginer que quelqu'un puisse avoir été proche de son blond lui est insupportable. C'est comme si on lui avait volé sa place. Lui a-t-il sourit comme avec lui ? Était-il aussi adorable en sa présence ? Et surtout, QUI ?!

 **Craig: Avec qui ?**

Sa voix est plus froide qu'il ne le pensait, il s'en voulu aussitôt, il ne veut pas faire souffrir son protégé, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il ne ressent jamais quoi que ce soit, du coup quand Tweek parvient à provoquer en lui des sentiments, les gérer c'est compliqué, il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre. Tweek tremble et met un certain temps avant de répondre. Il plonge son regard dans son café et se lance d'une petite voix :

 **Tweek: Token.**

 **Craig: QUOI ?!**

Cette fois Craig explose et hurle. Il n'a pas su en faire autrement et son pauvre blond bondit sur sa chaise.

 **Craig: Enfoiré ! Comment il a pu me faire ça...**

Il passe sa main sur son visage, quelle est cette colère subite ?

 **Tweek: GAH ! Je suis désolé !**

Les larmes commencent à déborder des yeux du blond. Craig s'en aperçoit son courroux s'estompe.

 **Craig: Il ne faut pas, bébé. C'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'on se retrouverait après 10 ans.**

Il se penche et attrape le visage de Tweek, avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il essuie ses larmes de sa main. Nez contre nez, ils se regardent intensément, attendant que la tempête passe.

 **Tweek: Et moi, je peux te demander ?**

Tweek doit bien reconnaître qu'il meurt d'envie de le savoir lui aussi, même s'il appréhende grandement la réponse. Craig soupire. Comment lui dire ? Il parle alors calmement, prêt à consoler son petit-ami dès qu'il soupçonnera un signe de détresse.

 **Craig: J'ai couché avec des filles pour... « vérifier » c'était complètement con car au fond je savais que je suis gay mais bon... après j'ai eu un sex-friend. Et mon choix n'a pas été mieux que le tiens...**

Il marque une pause. Tweek s'était contenté d'hocher la tête, il devait bien s'y attendre.

 **Tweek: Tant que ce n'était pas avec Cartman.**

Dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement. Bon, il n'a pas fait une crise de larmes et ne s'est pas enfuit de la cafétéria, c'est un bon point. Craig réprime un frisson d'effroi.

 **Craig: Tout mais pas ça ! Nan... c'était Clyde.**

Tweek le fixe avec des grands yeux, lui aussi a fréquenté un mec de « Craig et sa bande » ! Le monde est petit comme on dit.

 **Craig: Mais on est pas allé jusqu'au bout ! C'était genre se branler et se sucer.**

Tweek pique un fard et s'assure que personne ne l'a entendu, heureusement qu'il n'y a pas un chat.

 **Tweek: Nous non plus, on a même pas fait ça nous ! Je pouvais pas ! Je pensais encore à toi... et Token aussi... enfin pas à toi, à quelqu'un d'autre !**

Craig est touché de l'aveu de son Tweek, c'était pareil pour lui, même si avec Clyde, ils avaient vu les choses autrement : on découvre ce que c'est en espérant un jour le faire avec celui qu'on attend. Sauf que Clyde savait pour sa part qui Craig attendait, mais pas l'inverse. A vrai dire, le brun n'en avait rien à foutre.

 **Craig: Il t'a embrassé ?**

Demande alors Craig d'un ton amer. Tweek fait « oui » de la tête, n'osant plus parler.

 **Craig: Il t'a vu à poil ?**

Encore « oui ». Le brun fronce les sourcils. Inquiet, Tweek se justifie en bégayant :

 **Tweek: On-on était n-nus et il voulait aller p-plus loin... mais je n'ai pas pu !**

Craig souffle un grand coup, il est soulagé, Token ne lui a pas pris sa virginité. Si c'était le cas... Il aurait retrouvé le black et l'aurait bien fait regretter d'avoir touché ce qui lui était le plus cher à ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu le laisser s'éloigner de lui à l'époque ?!

 **Craig: Maintenant que c'est clair, on en parle plus jamais, ok chéri ?**

 **Tweek: Oui !**

Craig quitte sa chaise et vient enlacer son petit-ami. Il est à lui, et rien qu'à lui !

La partie de basket est terminée, et comme Stan l'avait prédit, c'était une idée géniale ! Ils se sont amusés comme des fous et surtout bien défoulés. C'est comme si les soucis de la rentrée avaient disparu, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Ils sont en sueurs et encore hilares de leur partie qui sur la fin ressemblait à leurs jeux d'enfants d'autrefois. Kyle en est encore essoufflé, il s'est donné à fond ! Il s'étire avec application, n'oubliant pas ses réflexes de sportif. Il a toujours adoré le basket, ces moments le séparaient totalement de son image de petit intello, de mauviette traînant en bibliothèque plutôt que de sortir en boîte et draguer les filles. Penché en avant, il croise le regard de Stan, lui aussi est à bout de souffle. Le brun sort de sa poche son inhalateur, en tant qu'asthmatique, cet objet lui facilite la vie. Il prend une « dose » tout en observant son ami. C'est vraiment bizarre de le voir « adulte ». Il a attaché en queue-de-cheval ses cheveux roux mi-longs (c'était d'ailleurs une opération compliquée vu comment ils bouclent et sont sauvages par conséquent), ses joues sont rougies par l'effort, son débardeur colle à son corps avec la chaleur et son short est... court. Stan est pris d'une étrange sensation au ventre. Ce n'est pas la nausée, non, c'est autre chose. C'est un symptôme qu'il n'a encore jamais ressenti. C'est comme un vague de chaleur, qui le tord un peu. Il décide de s'étirer lui aussi, c'est peut-être le début d'une crampe ou de courbatures... qui sait ?

 _A suivre..._

 _On se retrouve dans la semaine pour la suite, les copain-ine-s ! =D_


	7. Chapter 7 ! LEMON !

_J'ai passé une excellente journée et du coup je suis d'humeur à poster un nouveau chapitre, si c'est pas beau ça ! :p Oh et... il y a le tout premier LEMON de la fic ! Sortez le champagne! (C'est votre cadeau de St Nicolas huhu)._

Plusieurs jours défilent à Fort Denver et petit à petit une routine s'installe : se lever, aller aux cours, profiter du temps libre, aller se coucher. Heureusement, la vie nous réserve des surprises, qu'est-ce que ce serait nul sinon ! Et surtout, les lecteurs s'en iraient et moi je serais triste (et je m'endormirais sur mon clavier, c'est pas facile le métier de narratrice... je m'égare, pardonne-moi amie-e qui lit ces mots. Sinon ça va, c'est pas trop pourri ce que tu as lu jusque maintenant ? Si tu as aimé, je pense que tu aimeras encore plus ce qui va venir et si c'est pas le cas...bah je vais me rattraper !). Alors non je ne vais pas commencer ce chapitre par le début de la journée, j'ai choisi l'après-midi (mais ne me demande pas pourquoi). On va rejoindre Kyle, alors installe-toi pénard-e, met-toi à l'aise et on est parti !

L'heure est à la réflexion pour Kyle. Il décide de profiter de son après-midi de libre afin de réaliser quelques recherches. Il dort mal en ce moment, il ne cesse de ruminer les messages de Cartman, il ne sait plus du tout où il en est. Il ne sait pas si le fait qu'il y ai des personnes homosexuelles dans son entourage est une bonne chose pour se remettre en question ou s'il s'agit plutôt d'une sorte de malédiction. Ce gros tas est bien capable de lui en avoir jeté une ou même de s'amuser avec une poupée vaudou à son effigie ! Il entre dans sa chambre et s'installe à son bureau, allume son ordinateur et se lance. Par où commencer ? Il tape dans le moteur de recherche « comment savoir si on est homosexuel ? ». Trouver des articles probants sur internet s'avère compliqué. Et le rouquin n'a aucune envie d'en parler à ses amis, il se sentirait beaucoup trop honteux. Il est possible qu'il soit bicurieux ? Commet avoir ? C'est vrai qu'en terme d'expérience, c'est zéro en ce qui le concerne. Il a déjà embrassé des filles, ou plutôt, des filles l'ont embrassé. Mais il ne se souvient plus de la sensation, c'est que ça devait pas être grandiose. La magie du premier baiser, mon cul ! Kyle passe un moment à naviguer sur différents sites, il préfère bouquiner mais il se voyait mal demander des livres sur le sujet à la bibliothèque. Kenny a peut-être raison, il est peut-être trop coincé ? Mais le fait qu'il tente de se trouver est déjà un bon début non ? Il regarde alors dans son cahier, il aime noter tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, il vient de réaliser la première étape qu'il s'est donné, passons à la deuxième. Il entame une nouvelle recherche « comment savoir si on est amoureux ? ». Évidemment il tombe sur des tests stupides, il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Qui aurait cru que c'était si compliqué ? Et encore une fois il n'ose pas se livrer ou demander conseil à son entourage. C'est encore trop tôt. Il doit d'abord se familiariser un peu avec le « terrain ». Il tombe alors sur les signes physiques de l'état amoureux. On insiste sur le manque de la personne. Son cœur loupe un battement. Quelque chose se produit en lui, c'est assez effrayant, mais il sent qu'il est sur la bonne piste. Il continue, il ne peut pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Sa vue se brouille à la lecture du sous-titre : « comment savoir ce que je ressens ? Est-ce de l'amour ou de l'amitié ? ». Son esprit semble avoir un bug, il n'arrive pas à lire la suite. Il reste immobile, un peu comme si sa vie défilait devant ses yeux. Il s'éloigne de l'écran, pose ses mains sur son visage. Comment a-t-il fait pour ne s'en être jamais rendu compte ? S'est-il voilé la face toutes ces années volontairement ? Avait-il peur à ce point d'en souffrir ? Il reste comme ça pendant quelques instants et son regard se pose sur sa table de nuit, où cette fameuse photo de Stan et lui y trône. Alors ça y est ? Il va devoir remplacer son étiquette d'asexuel par celle de gay amoureux transi de son meilleur ami hétéro ? Une minute... s'il n'a jamais rien ressenti envers qui que ce soit, que ce soit sentimental ou de l'ordre du désir, c'est parce qu'IL prenait toute la place au fond de son cœur, de ses fantasmes ? Ça veut dire qu'il est « normal », qu'il n'est pas l'intello coincé, le juif ayant reçu une éducation trop stricte de ses parents pratiquants ? Des larmes dévalent le long de son visage, mais il ne se sent pas triste, c'est libérateur. Il est parvenu à déterrer son amour profondément enfoui. Même si Kyle sait que cet amour n'est pas réciproque, l'assumer est malgré tout un soulagement. S'il peut rester près de lui, conserver leur amitié unique au monde, ça lui suffit amplement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il essaie de se convaincre. C'est cruel en fait, il vient d'ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments datant de plusieurs années, mais c'est voué à l'échec, perdu d'avance. A-t-il bien fait de se questionner finalement ? Un nouveau chapitre de son existence commence. **Je t'aime, Stan."**

Kenny passe comme il se l'était imaginé, beaucoup de temps en compagnie de la console de Wolf, même quand celui-ci est absent. Sa confiance lui fait plaisir, il est hélas habitué au cliché qu'on lui renvoie du mauvais garçon pauvre qui n'hésiterait pas à se servir dans les affaires des autres. Mais le mec aux cheveux bleus est différent, pour pas dire hors normes. Il arrive souvent qu'il s'en aille sans prévenir et la communication n'est pas vraiment son fort. Mais qui est le blond pour le lui faire remarquer, il y a encore quelques années, il s'exprimait à travers sa capuche orange et peu de gens parvenait à le comprendre hormis ses amis. Wolf ne parle pas beaucoup, c'est certain, mais lorsqu'il daigne le faire, on a tout intérêt à l'écouter et ça, Kenny l'a bien compris. Notamment la dernière fois dans les vestiaires, c'est con à dire, il trouve ça guimauve de l'avoir vécu ainsi, mais ça lui a fait chaud au cœur. Depuis, ils étudient ensemble, parfois avec Kyle, et ils décompressent devant des jeux vidéo. Le blond l'a toujours bien senti, Le Nouveau. Lorsqu'ils jouaient aux super-héros, il allait le chercher chez lui, affublé de son costume de Mysterion, après le couvre-feu et ils filaient en douce. Il se remémore leurs aventures durant le temps de chargement quand l'objet de ses pensées et de retour.

 **Kenny: Bienvenue chez toi !**

L'accueille Kenny en passant la langue, confortablement installé sur son lit, manette en main. Wolf lui répond de son fidèle sourire en coin et se pose à même le sol, tout près du lit.

 **Kenny: T'es encore allé espionner Tweek et Craig ?**

Cette fois son ami tressaille.

 **Kenny: Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que je ne le remarquerais pas ?**

Kenny prend un malin plaisir à voir Wolf décontenancé. Faut dire que son secret n'est pas banal : il fantasme sur les couples gays et particulièrement sur celui de Craig et Tweek. Il a été « contaminé » par l'invasion d'images yaoi à South Park. Un jour, quand ils sont rentrés morts bourrés d'une soirée, Wolf lui a montré sa collection de photos qu'il avait rassemblées à l'époque. Kenny a tellement ri ce soir-là ! Wolf a pris conscience de son attrait pour les mecs à partir de dessins de ses amis en train de se faire des mamours, quoi de plus hilarant ?! Du coup, c'est devenu son sujet de blague favori, au plus grand désespoir de Wolf.

 **Wolf: Mais ils sont si mignons !**

 **Kenny: C'est pas une excuse ! Voyeur !**

Cette fois, le plus grand réagi à sa provocation et le pousse, histoire de se faire une place sur le lit, qui est quand-même le sien mine de rien. Ils se retrouvent pour la première fois dans le même lit et ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que Kenny l'avait imaginé. Depuis sa tentative de séduction en mode ivre, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre lui et Wolf. C'est d'un ennui quand il y pense. Lui qui croyait s'envoyer en l'air chaque nuit une fois à l'université ! Bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il était là depuis des semaines mais quand même, plusieurs jours sans baise c'est inacceptable. Le sexe procure la meilleure sensation au monde, cela permet de se déconnecter totalement de la réalité. Et sa réalité, il la déteste. Il la détestait du moins, car retrouver ses amis loin de son taudis de maison, c'est plutôt cool. Wolf coupe court ses pensées en se levant et prenant à son tour une manette. Ils commencent une nouvelle game ensemble, dans la bonne humeur et les insultes stupides que procurent un jeu de combats entre deux mecs qui ne pensent qu'à se descendre, en toute amitié bien sûr.

 **Kenny: Putain Wolf, t'es imbattable à ce truc tu fais chier !**

Le concerné lui donne un coup d'épaule, ce qui déstabilise le blond.

 **Kenny: Traitre !**

Il le nargue ?! Il va voir ce qu'il va voir, lui aussi peut s'y mettre. Et il a bien une petite idée de comment le titiller.

 **Kenny: Hey Wolf ? Tu baves devant des mecs qui sortent ensemble, mais toi, quand est-ce que tu t'en trouves un**?

Il ne répond rien, trop concentré à parer les coups de son adversaire. Kenny continue sa tirade.

 **Kenny: T'as pas les couilles de te faire un mec ? C'est plus simple de regarder et se branler hein ?!**

A cet instant Wolf gagne la partie dans un retentissant KO devant le plus grand étonnement de Kenny, qui jure comme pas possible.

 **Wolf: J'ai déjà baisé avec des mecs pour ta gouverne. Si je ne suis pas en couple, c'est que j'en ai pas envie.**

Son regard est dur et le blond comprend qu'il est allé trop loin.

 **Kenny: J'y suis allé un peu fort pas vrai ?**

 **Wolf: Comme toujours.**

Wolf lui sourit, visiblement peu affecté, après réflexion. Il arrête la console et ouvre son mini-frigo, et oui, lui il a tout ce qu'il faut dans sa chambre contrairement au blond, qui du coup en profite bien. Il en sort des bières et retourne s'installer près du blond. Ils commencent à boire, détendus.

 **Kenny: T'en as pas marre que je te squatte ?**

Demande alors Kenny sur le ton de l'humour, même si au fond, il se sent mal à l'aise. Il a parfois l'impression d'abuser de la bonté de son ami.

 **Wolf: C'est à chaque fois moi qui t'invite. Pas de ça avec moi.**

Quand on dit que Wolf parle peu mais bien, c'est un euphémisme. Kenny hausse les épaules et sourit.

 **Kenny: Tu te souviens quand on était petit et que Mysterion t'as dit que toi aussi tu es spécial, Le Nouveau ?**

 **Wolf: Je savais que c'était toi, Mysterion !**

Ils éclatent de rire. Wolf reprend son sérieux, il sent que Kenny a besoin de parler à cœur ouvert, ça lui arrive parfois. Ils déposent alors leur breuvage.

 **Kenny: Nous deux, on a un vrai pouvoir, contrairement aux autres.**

 **Wolf: Sauf que moi, je ne connais pas le tien.**

Wolf croise alors le regard de Kenny, il est sérieux, il veut vraiment qu'il lui dise ? A chaque fois qu'il tente de l'expliquer, personne ne le croit, ou alors l'oublie. Wolf se rapproche de lui, il sent qu'il peut lui faire confiance, c'est la première personne qui a un don particulier qui lui pose la question, autant essayer.

 **Kenny: Je suis immortel. Quand je meurs, je reviens à la vie rapidement après. C'est vraiment étrange. Et la douleur est horrible. J'ai parfois l'impression de ne plus être...réel. Je sais à quoi ressemble la mort, à chaque fois, je crois que c'est la fin pour de bon, et puis je me réveille de mon lit. Et je me sens si seul dans ces moments là...**

Il sent son ami l'analyser du regard, mais il ne dit rien. Il apprécie son silence, au moins, il ne parle pas pour ne rien dire.

 **Kenny: J'ai déjà essayé d'en parler aux autres, mais ça ne sert à rien. Ils disent que je suis encore allumé ou alors c'est comme s'ils ne se souvenaient de rien... Et toi ?Tu me crois ?**

Demande Kenny, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

 **Wolf: Oui.**

La réponse est nette et rapide. Il a l'air sincère, mais aussitôt il parait inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ? Il sent alors quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues, il se frotte de la main et se rend compte qu'il pleure. Il ne s'est pourtant jamais permis de se montrer faible devant quelqu'un. Il n'a aucune envie qu'on le prenne en pitié. Wolf l'attire vers lui et l'enlace. Sa chaleur le console rapidement. C'est ça la solidarité entre super-héros ? Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a envie de l'embrasser, de se sentir encore plus proche de lui. Il ne s'agit pas de désir sexuel comme il a quasiment en permanence, ici, c'est un moment spécial. Kenny embrasse Wolf doucement, sans y aller avec la langue, il a juste besoin de tendresse. La partie de jambes en l'air avec son loup, ce ne sera pas encore pour aujourd'hui, mais ce baiser vaut vraiment le coup. Wolf lui rend son baiser avec plus de passion, ce qui le surprend, lui qui avait refusé de partager son lit lors de leur première soirée... Il y met fin et le fixe intensément.

 **Wolf: J'ai toujours adoré les blonds aux yeux bleus.**

Kenny rougi malgré lui, d'habitude c'est lui qui sort ce genre de phrase !

 **Kenny: Je ne suis pas Tweek.**

 **Wolf: Je sais.**

Wolf l'embrasse à nouveau et le serre davantage contre lui. Malgré sa résolution, le blond ne peut s'empêcher de sentir le désir monter en lui. Et Wolf ne lui facilite pas la tâche en forçant le barrage de ses lèvres et en l'embrassant avec la langue. Il s'amuse avec son piercing, qui rajoute une sensation intéressante, cela semble le passionner et Kenny est pris de vertige. Il n'a encore jamais connu de french kiss aussi hot et pourtant, Dieu sait s'il en a beaucoup vécu ! Il gémi de satisfaction, il le savait, il le savait qu'il plaisait au jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, aucun ne lui résiste. Même si cette fois, c'est lui qui a succombé. Une main baladeuse se faufile sous son t-shirt et il tressaille, ses doigts sont magiques ! L'immortel meurt d'envie qu'ils se promènent un peu plus loin. Wolf soulève son vêtement et s'arrête en chemin, soudain fasciné : son piercing au téton, c'est trop tentant ! Il vient alors jouer avec de sa langue et la respiration de Kenny s'accélère soudainement. Wolf le pousse à bout, comment rester de marbre avec un loup terriblement affamé ? Il l'allonge sous lui avant de reprendre leur baiser. Le blond peut sentir la virilité de son nouvel amant contre lui, c'est grisant ! Wolf lui mordille alors le lobe de l'oreille et lui murmure :

 **Wolf: J'ai envie de toi, Ken.**

Kenny se contracte, le désir est monté en flèche, cependant, il y a un problème.

 **Kenny: C'est moi qui ai envie de toi.**

Dit-il en posant ses mains sur les fesses de Wolf, en les caressant avec insistance.

 **Wolf: Je ne suis pas passif.**

Affirme Wolf d'un ton assuré.

 **Kenny: Moi non plus !**

Insiste Kenny, tout à coup frustré. Wolf soupire, lui aussi semble déçu. Il réfléchit un instant et reprend ses caresses.

 **Wolf: On peut quand même se faire du bien.**

 **Kenny: Bonne idée !**

Ils s'attaquèrent mutuellement à leur jeans, avides de plaisir. Ils ne pourront pas aller jusqu'au bout, mais s'offrir un orgasme reste à leur portée. Les vêtements sont rapidement envoyés au sol et ils se retrouvent entièrement nus, l'un contre l'autre. Wolf reprend sa position de dominant sous le regard contrarié de Kenny. Celui-ci le rassure :

 **Wolf: Je vais juste bouger contre toi.**

Le blond reprend alors un sourire satisfait tandis que son amant entame un mouvement de va-et-vient. Leurs sexes en érection se frottent l'un contre l'autre ce qui leur arrachent des gémissements de plaisir. Tous les deux ont de l'expérience en matière de sexualité, et pourtant ces sensations leurs paraissent inédites. Wolf accélère la cadence et Kenny s'empare de sa bouche pour un profond baiser. Leurs langues dansent ensemble et les souffles deviennent courts. Kenny ne parvient plus à maintenir le baiser, il perd le contrôle.

 **Kenny: Ahhh, putain ! OUI !**

Il atteint la jouissance, rapidement suivit de Wolf, dans un gémissent rauque. Ils restent ainsi, les yeux fermés et le cœur battant. C'est le moment que Kenny préfère, celui où on a la sensation de planer, d'être loin, loin de tout.

A suivre...

 _Que pensez-vous du premier lemon les ami-e-s ? Ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y en aura d'autres ;-) Des bisous!_


	8. Chapter 8 ! LEMON !

_Queuwa ? Encore un chapitre ? Hé bien oui je suis particulièrement prolifique en ce moment et j'ai envie de vous en faire profiter ! Queuwa ? Encore un lemon ? Hé bien oui j'aime beaucoup en écrire et vous n'avez pas attendu aussi longtemps pour rien ! =D  
_

Le soir tombe doucement, le crépuscule entre en scène, Pete et Michael se mettent d'accord pour renter. Ils ont profité de l'après-midi de libre pour le passer à fumer en dessous d'un grand arbre. C'est le moment de détente parfait, le calme, la nature et la clope. L'heure qui passe est le seul motif pour se résigner à rentrer. Ils n'ont aucune envie de sortir ce soir, continuer leur contemplation du monde dans leur antre est beaucoup plus tentant à leurs yeux. Michael ferme les stores, met de la musique et allume les bougies. Un cendrier, un paquet de clopes, un briquet et une bouteille de vin rouge, la soirée parfaite en perspective. Le plus grand lui désigne ladite bouteille :

 **Michael: Voila pour toi, Dracula.**

 **Pete: Je t'emmerde.**

En réalité, Pete est touché qu'il se souvienne de sa préférence en matière de boisson, mais il n'allait pas s'en extasier non plus, être démonstratif c'est vraiment pas son truc.

Stan est dans sa chambre, il est occupé à se changer, bien décider à festoyer cette nuit. Il a accepté de rejoindre Wendy et Bébé à une soirée non loin de leur dortoir, dans une salle prévue à cet effet. Apparemment les hommes sont acceptés dans les dortoirs des filles, il n'y a pas de règles strictes à ce sujet, qu'un mec traîne aux alentours ne choquera pas, ils sont majeurs et vaccinés après tout. Il change de t-shirt et enfile une veste en cuir noir. Il vérifie son reflet dans le miroir. A quoi il ressemble ? Il ne sait pas trop à vrai dire. Ses amies l'ont prévenu qu'il s'agit d'une soirée où les homos du campus se rejoignent, ça ne le dérange pas mais il ne veut pas paraître trop... trop quoi ? Efféminé ? En chien ? Non il est juste lui, pas de quoi se prendre la tête. Et de toute façon Wendy n'en dira rien, elle sera bien trop subjuguée par sa belle chérie. Mais y aller en tant que célibataire l'inquiète, et si des mecs le draguaient ? Enfin, ce serait vraiment si grave que ça ? **"Merde, c'est compliqué !"** Il finit par s'énerver sur ses cheveux qui sont décidément dissidents et se rattrape en mettant un bonnet, ce n'est pas son habituel rouge et bleu, qu'il garde pour l'hiver. C'est le noir, celui du temps de Raven. Il hésite à le mettre et fini par se décider, ce n'est qu'un bonnet après tout. Il n'est pas du genre superstitieux. Juste quand il se décide à sortir de sa chambre, il reçoit un message. C'est Kyle qui lui demande s'ils pouvaient se voir ce soir. Il décline à contre-cœur, il a déjà promis aux filles de passer la soirée avec elles, il ne peut pas se décommander comme ça !

 **Stan: J'ai déjà dit à Wendy que je passais la soirée avec elle, désolé mec =/**

Il ne reçoit pas de réponse. L'aurait-il mal pris ?

Stan se retrouve à la fameuse soirée, elle se déroule dans une sorte de salle de fête. Il y a beaucoup de monde, des bannières arc-en-ciel sont accrochées aux murs, des garçons et filles en petites tenues dansent sur des scènes improvisées et l'alcool coule à flot aussi. Il parvient tant bien que mal à dénicher son ex petite-amie et son amoureuse parmi cette foule en état d'ébriété. Wendy se jette sans ses bras.

 **Wendy: Staaaaan !**

Il croise le regard de Bébé, gêné. Il ne veut surtout pas lui laisser sous-entendre qu'il y encore quelque chose entre eux. Mais la blonde ne semble pas incommodée par leur rapprochement et sourit. Elle tend même un verre au brun avec un clin d'œil.

 **Bébé: Un punch pour toi !**

Stan la remercie, boire un peu le détendrait, il se sent trop mal vis-à-vis de Kyle mais aussi de ses amis : il est parti seul à cette soirée, sans même leur en parler. Il doit bien avouer que le thème de la soirée y est pour quelque chose. Et si ses potes le voyaient comme gay après ça ? Lui-même ne sait pas qui il est exactement. Un mec qui a juste envie de vomir alors qu'il était prêt à s'envoyer en l'air la minute d'avant avec une superbe nana, c'est bizarre non ? Il n'est pas puceau pour autant, il est déjà allé jusqu'au bout avec des filles mais ce n'était pas glorieux, entre se retenir de régurgiter et se concentrer pour... disons garder la forme. La nausée n'aide pas pour se sentir à l'aise et éprouver du désir. Du coup on peut dire qu'il connait bien le phénomène de « la panne ». Ça arrive à tout le monde, bien sûr, mais à chaque fois c'est une autre histoire... Non ? La jolie brune lui adresse alors la parole :

 **Wendy: Mais où est Kyle ?**

 **Stan: Je suis venu seul.**

Répond-il non sans culpabilité, d'autant plus que le rouquin n'a toujours pas répondu à son message.

 **Wendy et Bébé : Oh non !**

Les deux jeunes femmes se lamentent, déçues. Elles voulaient tant que ça revoir son ami ? Il ne s'y attendait pas.

 **Stan: De toute façon, il n'aurait pas été à l'aise ici.**

Se justifie-t-il en riant légèrement. Wendy et Bébé échange un regard et soupirent.

 **Wendy: Il n'est toujours pas sorti du placard ?!**

S'énerve un peu Wendy.

 **Bébé: La fac est le bon endroit pour ça ma puce, ça va venir.**

La rassure la blonde en l'embrassant sur la joue. Stan, une fois de plus, ne les suit pas.

 **Stan: Heu... Kyle n'est pas de ce bord vous savez.**

Il sursaute presque face à la réaction des filles : elles rigolent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Wendy se tient les côtes et Bébé manque de s'étouffer.

 **Wendy: Oh Stan, tu sais, avec le temps, ce genre de choses se ressentent.**

Essaie de lui expliquer la brune tout en reprenant son souffle.

 **Stan: Tu veux dire qu'on développe une sorte de radar quand on est gay ?**

Les deux jeunes femmes sont reparties pour un tour de franche rigolade. Le pauvre Stan ne sait plus où se mettre. Elles se figent alors, en alerte, quelque chose les subjugue. Intrigué, le brun se retourne et regarde dans la même direction. C'est Craig et Tweek qui sont de la partie, évidemment.

 **Wendy: Ohhhh je fonds !**

Couine Wendy à sa petite-amie. Stan secoue la tête, que va-t-il faire de ces deux-là ?

 **Tweek: GAH !**

Tweek ne cesse de jeter des regards inquiets autour de lui. Il y a trop de gens, et la moitié est en petite tenue. Craig lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, le blond ne s'en plaint pas mais tout de même !

 **Tweek: Craig ! Pas devant tout le monde.**

 **Craig: On est à une soirée gay, chéri, détend-toi.**

 **Tweek: Mais... les filles n'arrêtent pas de nous regarder... et des mecs aussi.**

 **Craig: C'est parce qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils voient... et moi aussi j'aime ce que je vois là, maintenant.**

Craig lui a murmuré ceci tout près de son oreille et Tweek frisonne. Les mains de son brun glissent sur ses fesses, qu'il presse avec insistance.

 **?: Hello mes jolis !**

 **Tweek: GAHHHH !**

Tweek hurle et se jette dans les bras de Craig. L'homme qui est venu les aborder n'en fit rien. Il doit faire partie du comité d'organisation de l'association gay étudiante de Fort-Denver.

 **Un organisateur de la soirée: Amusez-vous comme des petits fous, mais n'oubliez pas de porter le chapeau ! Youhouhou !**

Il leur donne alors une boîte en métal en forme de cœur et s'en va à la rencontre d'autres couples en gambadant, tout sourire. Ce curieux personnage leur fait penser à Al Super Gay en plus jeune. Le brun ouvre la petite boîte, intrigué. Elle contient un préservatif et un lubrifiant. Le spasme à l'œil du blond reprend à la vue de ceux-ci. Craig range le matériel aussitôt dans la poche de son blouson : surtout, faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu. Tout va bien. Ça ne lui donne absolument aucune arrière-pensée. De toute manière, il n'en a JAMAIS au grand jamais eu en présence de son petit-ami **... Putain je suis tellement gay !** Il sent alors des secousses, Tweek tremble à côté de lui, il manque de faire tomber sa bière.

 **Craig: J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut, trésor, ne panique pas.**

Ça fait quelques jours que son blond était détendu, qu'il n'avait plus de crise. Et voilà qu'un préservatif le met dans tous ses états ! Comme quoi, il ne lui faut pas grand-chose !

 **Tweek: Gah ! C-Craig !**

 **Craig: Quoi ?**

Il le fixe de ses grands yeux bleus, écarquillés par l'anxiété.

 **Tweek: Je-je ne veux pas attendre ! Gah !**

Il vient alors se cacher dans ses bras, comme s'il n'osait pas voir sa réaction. A vrai dire, Craig est surpris. A-t-il bien entendu ? Tweek se sent prêt pour coucher avec lui ? Lui qui croyait devoir attendre plusieurs semaines, voire des mois, devoir y aller étapes par étapes. Finalement, son petit-ami n'est peut-être pas si farouche, si innocent en matière de sexe. Il se surprend à sourire, ses yeux pétillent : il va enfin pouvoir réaliser son rêve : faire Tweek sien.

Les gothiques sont fidèles à eux-mêmes, cigarette au bout des lèvres, assis sur le lit, dans le noir. La bouteille de vin rouge, qui est fort foncé donc intense, commence à bien diminuer. Ils ne sont pas bien là, loin du reste du monde complètement débile, à chier même ? Pete se porte très bien loin des conformistes, même si les mecs avec qui il partage le dortoir sont sympas, ça reste des « intrus », à part peut-être Wolf, et encore. Seul Michael mérite d'être son semblable, ce Michael ici présent, qui déboutonne sa chemise. Heu quoi ? Qu'il enlève sa longue veste noire à l'intérieur d'accord, mais là... ah non tout va bien il ne la retire pas. Il s'est juste contenté de l'ouvrir, c'est le vin qui donne chaud sans doute. Pete écrase sa clope dans le cendrier et se laisse tomber dans le fond du lit, allongé de tout son long et soupire. Pourquoi se sent-il déçu ? Il a le sentiment que rien ne va depuis cette rentrée merdique, ou alors tout va justement trop bien ? Ça pour être largué, il est largué. Il aurait dû se douter que d'habiter avec des conformistes l'aurait rendu maboule. Michael suit le mouvement et se retrouve dans la même position, juste à côté de lui. Pas de quoi paniquer, la proximité ça va de pair avec la relation qu'il entretient avec son meilleur pote non ? Enfin, peut-on dire que Michael et lui sont des « potes » ? Le connaissant il n'apprécierait pas cette étiquette.

Une de ses chansons préférées commence, le jeune homme à la mèche rouge ferme les yeux et savoure l'instant présent. C'est mieux, il se sent à nouveau apaisé, il retrouve la sérénité du goût du vin et l'air chargé en nicotine. Il sent un mouvement de son comparse et les rouvre aussi vite, le grand brun venait juste de terminer sa cigarette, qu'il jette négligemment dans le récipient rempli de cendres et se repositionne, les paupières closes. Il a l'air d'être ailleurs. Pete le fixe en silence, il suit des yeux sa respiration lente. Son torse qui se contracte et se décontracte. Il peut revoir ses fins abdos qui le surprennent toujours autant, sa chemise ne couvre plus grand-chose après qu'il ait bougé. Il continue sa trajectoire et tombe sur une facette de Michael qu'il n'avait encore jamais découverte : il est tatoué. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, lui aussi l'est. Mais c'est grandiose, sur son flanc, règne le Dieu Ancien Cthulhu en encre noire. Pete est fasciné, c'est un fan inconsidéré des œuvres de Lovecraft, il savait que Michael aussi, comme tout membre de l'ancienne bande des gothiques d'ailleurs, mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il le garde secret ? Pete ne résiste pas à l'envie de le toucher, le tatouage, pas Michael. Mais ce tatouage fait partie de Michael, il le réalise seulement lorsque ses doigts caressent ses côtes. Trop tard. Le brun ouvre les yeux et croise immédiatement son regard tétanisé, comme si son geste avait été prémédité. Pete aurait bien fui jusque dans sa chambre mais il n'est pas une tarlouze, autant assumer d'avoir « dérapé » mais visiblement, même ôter sa main est trop demandé pour Michael qui la maintient fermement. Et il ne dit rien. L'atmosphère est étrange. Les battements de cœur de Pete recouvrent le son des lignes de basses pourtant puissantes. **Qu'est-ce qu'on fout, là ?!** " Rien de bien préoccupant pour Michael vu qu'il referme les yeux. Bon... d'accord. Le feu aux joues, Pete est pris d'une sensation d'étouffement, sa propre chemise devient trop serrante. Il reprend sa main et entreprend d'enlever quelques boutons, pas entièrement comme ce gars-là, à côté de lui, qui s'exhibe nonchalamment. Cette fois, il ne le retient pas, ce qui le rassure quelque peu, il est reparti dans sa transe, tant mieux. Il en ouvre un, deux, puis trois, et pour le quatrième, il hésite quand il se sent observé intensément. C'est pas vrai, ce diable de Michael le regarde de ses yeux bruns perçants. Pete stoppe tout mouvement, comme paralysé. L'aîné se rapproche et continue ce qu'il avait lui-même entrepris. C'est bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Mais il ne peut rien lui refuser, il ne va pas chouiner pour ça. C'est fait, sa chemise est complètement ouverte, pourtant il fait toujours aussi chaud. Visiblement satisfait, Michael se rallonge, le regarde, l'air de rien. **"Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?!"** Pete fronce les sourcils, excédé, dans son corps, c'est l'ascenseur émotionnel et il ne comprend pas pourquoi, il n'y aucune bonne raison à ça et vraiment, c'est lourd !

 **Michael: Tu ne te sens pas bien ?**

 **Ce n'est pas la question ! Ouvre la fenêtre, je sais pas, fais quelque chose !**

 **Pete: Si. Très bien même. Vraiment bien.**

Finit-il par dire avant de se relâcher complètement, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Le cocktail de cette soirée lui prodigue des sensations nouvelles voilà tout. Ce vin doit être vraiment fort.

 **Michael: Je peux faire en sorte que tu te sentes encore mieux.**

 **"Cool. Attends, quoi ?"** Pete ne réagit pas immédiatement à ses paroles et une grande main se pose sur son torse fraîchement découvert. Il se passe quoi exactement ? Le touché se transforme en caresse et Pete ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. C'est pas que c'est désagréable, au contraire même, mais... ça fait pas un peu gay ? Sa main continue de descendre et son ventre se contracte. Pete retient sa respiration : il n'est pas effrayé, ni dégouté, surpris oui mais surtout... excité. **"Oh merde.** " Sa main continue toujours son chemin et Michael entreprend de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Ce moment a-t-il bien lieu, est-il bien réel ? Pete se sent comme dans un rêve. Oui un rêve, un doux songe, loin de son cauchemar habituel. Sa respiration est saccadée. Sa main vient à la rencontre de son intimité. Surpris Pete gémit :

 **Pete: Michael ?!**

Il se rend compte du son qu'il vient de produire contre sa volonté et s'horrifie **. "Ok, j'ai perdu toute ma virilité."** Cela ne l'ennuie pas longtemps car le grand brun commence un mouvement de va-et-vient qui le décontenance au plus haut point. Pete ouvre les yeux l'espace d'un instant, Michael n'a pas l'air de vouloir se foutre de lui ou quoi que ce soit. Il a comme la sensation de perdre pied. Le rythme s'accélère et Pete n'est plus en condition de se poser mille et unes questions, il se cambre, la jouissance s'empare de lui.

 **Pete: Ahhhh !**

Il se répand dans cette grande main, douce, chaude et experte. Pete est dans un état second, il n'a encore jamais vécu un tel orgasme, aussi incroyable que ça puisse lui paraître. Il se sent presque désolé pour les femmes avec qui il a eu des relations :" **désolé, la main de Michael est meilleure que vos chattes.** " Pete rouvre les yeux après plusieurs minutes, sa respiration reprend une cadence plus ou moins normale. Michael, qui l'observait, lui sourit.

 **Michael: Tu étais parti loin.**

 **Pete : O-Ouais.**

Pete ne sait que dire après ça, Michael ne l'avait encore jamais perçu de façon aussi intime.

 **Michael: Comme je m'y attendais, ta voix quand tu jouis c'est...**

Le brun ne trouve pas ses mots, voila qui est plutôt rare. En parlant de voix, la sienne est un peu différente de l'ordinaire, sa respiration aussi. Bon, ça va, il a compris, il a besoin de « se sentir mieux » lui aussi. C'est normal de lui rendre la pareille non ? Enfin, si Pete devait se préoccuper de ce qui est normal... Il s'assied près de lui, en position d'attaque. Il opère les mêmes faits et gestes que Michael a exécutés sur lui auparavant. Le concerné l'interrompt :

 **Michael: Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.**

 **Pete: Tu m'as vu dans cet état, alors je dois voir ça aussi chez toi.**

La justification du plus jeune le fait sourire, il se laisse faire. Sa manière de le toucher est plus hésitante que la sienne mais elle reste très agréable. Pete n'en revient pas, il est vraiment en train de masturber Michael là ? C'est vraiment son sexe dur qu'il a dans sa main ? Et ces souffles de plaisir sont vraiment les siens ? L'expression qu'il affiche est hypnotisante, il se livre à lui sans aucune hésitation. Il commence à haleter, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, c'est comme un appel. Pete se jette sur cette bouche et l'embrasse avec empressement. Michael répond à son baiser soudain, accompagné d'un gémissement. Sa langue vient jouer avec son piercing, c'est enivrant, si enivrant qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas que Michael a atteint sa limite et se délivre dans sa main. Celui-ci bascule la tête en arrière, lui aussi est parti loin. Pete l'observe, c'est comme s'il avait partagé son orgasme, il se sent incroyablement bien et détendu. Cette peur qui lui tenaillait les tripes s'est tue. **"Ce qu'on a fait est gay, vraiment gay, mais rien à foutre. Y'a que les conformistes qui se soucient de ce qui est gay ou pas."**

 _A suivre..._

 _Mais faites quelque chose! Ouvrez la fenêtre ! Hahaha c'est important de se réchauffer en hiver :p_ **  
**


	9. Chapter 9 ! LEMON !

_Après un super weekend un super chapitre ! (enfin j'espère :p)_

C'est le matin et la nuit a été agitée pour tout le monde : Stan est rentré aux petites heures et n'a pas vraiment su dormir, des questions plein la tête. Des questions, beaucoup s'en sont posé au point de ne pas en fermer l'œil. Kyle sur ses sentiments envers son meilleur ami, et la crise de jalousie qu'il a vécu seul dans sa chambre. Il a préféré passer la soirée avec Wendy plutôt qu'avec lui... Pete qui ne se remet pas de son expérience avec Michael. Kenny qui se demande bien pourquoi Wolf est actif, il aurait pu faire un effort pour lui non ? Personne ne lui résiste d'habitude ! Tweek et Craig, qui ont passé la nuit ensemble, dans le même lit à se câliner mais rien de plus. Quand faut-il se lancer dans ces cas là ? Le petit blond est-il réellement prêt à aller plus loin ? Craig s'est senti comme immobilisé, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait, mais il veut trouver le moment adéquat pour son petit-ami soit parfaitement détendu, ne pas le brusquer et peut-être bien que lui-même est stressé pour une fois. La première fois avec la personne qu'on aime est toujours intimidante, même si bien sûr, il ne s'avouerait jamais une chose pareille. Résultat : tout le monde arrive avec une sale tête, cernés et pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Génial, la journée promet d'être joyeuse...

Tweek et Craig se rendent ensemble dans la cuisine, une bonne tasse de café s'avère encore plus indispensable que d'ordinaire. Michael est déjà là et lui aussi est encore à moitié endormi. Ils se retrouvent ensemble à boire le breuvage bien noir, le gothique l'a fait corsé. Tweek se sent toujours aussi maladroit envers Michael, lors de sa fausse rupture devant toute l'école avec Craig, il s'est mis à dire des conneries à propos de Craig et lui. Il l'a cité comme ça, sans même savoir s'il était de ce bord. « Qui est Michael ?! » il a insinué que Craig l'avait trompé avec lui... c'était ridicule en fait. Le pire c'est que le ténébreux n'en a absolument rien à eu cirer. Enfin, c'est certainement mieux comme ça. Pete les rejoints, il est encore plus cerné que Tweek, et ça, il faut le faire. Avec sa dose de caféine journalière, le blond est quasiment insomniaque. Le plus jeune des gothiques ne sait pas comment réagir avec Michael après ça. Ça lui a complètement retourné la tête. Après s'être fait du bien ensemble, il est parti comme un voleur, sans rien dire. Michael le salue comme à son habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il n'a pas rêvé pourtant, même si ça y ressemblait, à un rêve. Le silence règne. On peut juste entendre les 4 jeunes hommes siroter leur café. Soudain un raffut pas possible retenti sans prévenir et le petit blond sursaute, comme souvent. Sauf qu'il renverse du café sur son voisin de table, c'est-à-dire Craig.

 **Tweek: Gaah ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé, Craig !**

Il tente de réparer son erreur en le frottant vigoureusement, il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu'il lui touche en réalité la cuisse avec insistance.

 **Tweek: Gah ! Pardon !**

 **Craig: Moi, ça ne me dérange pas.**

Craig fixe son blond droit dans les yeux, langoureusement. Comme envoûtés l'un par l'autre, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'embrasser. Pete qui est juste en face devient rouge, cette scène lui rappelle ses aventures d'hier. Il n'en revient toujours pas qu'il ait embrasser par surprise son « partenaire de jeux ». Michael les regarde en affichant une expression approbatrice, ça n'a pas du tout l'air de le gêner.

 **Kenny: Helloooooo ! Hé c'est petit-déjeuner entre couples ici ?**

Pete s'étrangle avec son café, Michael lui tapote le dos, bienveillant. Encore une fois, il ne réagit pas, peut-être qu'il ne parle juste pas le matin ?

 **Craig: C'est toi qui fait tout ce bordel McCormick ?**

Grogne Craig, obligé de se séparer de la bouche de son petit-ami à cause de son interruption.

 **Kenny: Ouais, Fucker, c'est moi !**

Kenny c'est toujours amusé à écorché le nom de Craig Tucker en Fucker, c'est bien plus drôle comme ça. En plus ça lui va bien, lui qui fait des fucks à tout le monde. Justement, il lui en adresse un et Kenny lui passe la langue pour réponse.

 **Tweek: C'était quoi tout se bruit ?**

Lui demande Tweek d'un ton inquiet.

 **Kenny: Rien, je me suis juste levé en mode zombie et me suis pris dans la porte.**

Kenny éclate de rire de sa propre bêtise, lui un zombie ! Trop fort ! Bien évidemment ses amis ne tiltent pas à sa blague, comment le pourraient-ils...

 **Tweek: Zombie ?!**

S'écrie Tweek.

 **Kenny: J'ai pas dormi cette nuit.**

Le rassure Kenny, non il ne s'est pas transformé cette nuit en vilain monstre, tout va bien petit.

 **Pete: Personne n'a dormi.**

Lui répond Pete d'une faible voix, tout le monde se retourne vers lui, il remet sa mèche en place. **"Quoi ?"** Michael croise son regard, comme interpellé. Cet échange n'est pas passé inaperçu pour Kenny.

 **Kenny: Ahhh je vois ! Vous avez fait des folies toute la nuit ! Vous avez bien raison, ça me manque d'ailleurs !**

Pete devient cramoisi, ils n'ont pas baisé ensemble, c'était uniquement de la masturbation mutuelle ! Mais autant ne pas le dire, c'est une mauvaise idée, surtout à Kenny.

 **Pete: N'importe quoi !**

 **Kenny: C'est comment le sexe façon gothique ?**

Demande Kenny avec malice, ignorant sa remarque.

 **Michael: Plus jouissif que ce que tu connais sans doute.**

Répond enfin Michael, du tac au tac. Pete le regarde avec des grands yeux. **"Il est pas sérieux..."**

 **Kenny: Mmmh ça a l'air sympa... Je pourrais vous rejoindre un jour ?**

Ajoute le blond vénitien avec un clin d'œil.

 **Michael: On ne partage pas.**

Cette fois, Pete ne tient plus, il se lève et se casse rapidement. C'est quoi cette conversation complètement folle de bon matin ? Et Michael, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?! Il est mal réveillé ou quoi ?

 **Pete: Je vais me doucher.**

 **Kenny: Ah, Michael, je pense que c'est une invitation !**

 **"Je vais le tuer !"**

Kyle vient quant à lui de terminer de se laver, il a préféré y aller tôt pour être sûr de ne croiser personne. Depuis sa récente découverte de sa plus que probable homosexualité, il n'a pas envie de voir des hommes nus, enfin il a peur surtout. Et mon dieu s'il tombait sur Stan uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, ce serait... terrible ! Comme par hasard il se retrouve justement face à lui dans le couloir, il vient apparemment de se lever est a une mine à faire peur. C'est qu'il est rentré très tard, et il était avec Wendy. Faut qu'il arrête de le prendre pour un con. Et inventer cette histoire avec Bébé c'est stupide ! Franchement, où est l'intérêt de lui mentir ? Il passe à côté de lui, sans même le saluer et s'enferme dans sa chambre.

Stan fait un facepalm : il a merdé. Il a réussi à se mettre son meilleur ami à dos. Le rouquin était rouge de colère. Comment va-t-il rattraper le coup ? Il ne va pas lui dire qu'il a passé la moitié de la nuit à une soirée gay quand même ! Il est vraiment trop dans les vapes pour réfléchir correctement, l'eau froide devrait le réveiller.

La situation est sérieuse : Kyle l'évite totalement, même aux cours il a pris soin de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce qui a d'ailleurs grandement étonné le reste de la bande. Le rouquin se retrouve à côté de Kenny. Il préfère entendre l'humour vaseux de celui-ci plutôt que d'être confronté à ses sentiments confus envers le brun. Il se sent terriblement peiné et jaloux. Lui qui hésitait à lui avouer ce qu'il ressent... Hésitait car il se doute bien qu'ils ne sont pas partagés, qu'il est hétéro, la preuve : il fréquente à nouveau son ex, ça veut tout dire. Il ne cesse de soupirer et ne parvient pas à suivre à 100% les paroles du prof comme à son habitude. Kenny le remarque avec son tact habituel :

 **Kenny: Bah alors les inséparables ? Tout n'est pas rose au paradis ?**

 **Kyle: Je veux pas en parler, Kenny.**

Sincèrement, il s'attendait à ce que le blond insiste, mais non. Il semble compatir et lui adresse un petit sourire. Wolf, qui est juste à côté du blond, se penche en avant pour suivre la conversation.

 **Wolf: Si tu as besoin de parler...**

 **Kyle: Peut-être plus tard. Merci.**

Tweek, à la gauche de Kyle, intervient lui aussi, c'est ça les amis, toujours là quand on en a besoin.

 **Tweek: Tu as l'air triste.**

Kyle percute que Tweek pourrait certainement le comprendre, enfin, il est gay quoi. Il peut peut-être éclairer sa lanterne.

 **Kyle: Stan a passé la soirée avec Wendy... et certainement la nuit aussi.**

Dit-il soudainement, il fallait que ça sorte. Kenny se met à siffler.

 **Tweek: Mais non, il était à la soirée "arc-en-ciel" ! On l'y a vu !**

S'écrie Tweek. Il se rend alors compte qu'il a parlé trop vite.

 **Tweek: Gah !**

Kyle fronce les sourcils.

 **Kyle: Quoi ? Comment ça ? Et c'est quoi cette soirée ?!**

 **Wolf: C'est LA soirée gay du campus. C'est le genre de soirée qu'aucun homo ne veut rater ! Mais que moi j'ai raté hélas...**

L'informe Wolf, très enthousiaste.

 **Kyle: Si c'est si génial, pourquoi tu n'y étais pas ?**

Rouspète Kyle en croisant les bras et faisant la moue.

 **Wolf: ... J'étais occupé.**

Il croise le regard de Kenny, le blond essaie d'éviter le contact. Un plan cul avec un actif, très peu pour lui. Et lui rappeler ce qu'ils ont fait hier soir n'y changera rien ! S'il avait su, il y serait allé, lui, à cette soirée, se trouver un mec qui lui convient, qui est compatible avec son orientation !

 **Kyle: Mais qu'est-ce que Stan faisait là-bas ?!**

Se morfond alors Kyle en se tapant la tête contre le banc.

 **Tweek: Il était avec Wendy et sa copine.**

Comme le mal était déjà fait, autant tout lui dire.

 **Kyle: Alors il ne m'a pas menti ? Je croyais que c'était des conneries ces histoires de lesbiennes !**

Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Stan l'a quand même laissé et est allé en célibataire à une soirée homo... Le rouquin est à bout, il ne sait plus quoi penser.

 **Kenny: J'adore voir des nanas ensemble, c'est super hot !**

Commente Kenny, voilà qui lui est bien utile !

Franchement, cette journée est pénible, il faut bien le dire. Stan et Kyle ne se sont toujours pas adressés la parole, ce qui exaspère Wolf et Kenny. Et puis c'est lourd une journée complète de cours quand on a passé une mauvaise nuit. Du coup, certains rattrapent leurs heures de sommeil comme ils peuvent, les deux gothiques se sont endormis sur la fin. Et justement quand la fin arriva, ce fut un vrai soulagement. Vite une clope, vite du café, vite dormir, vite une bière, vite manger, ... chacun a ses priorités. Stan, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, se sentant désemparé sans son meilleur ami, va rejoindre Wendy et Bébé. Kyle quant à lui retourne dans sa chambre sur son ordinateur, avide de connaissances, comme toujours, même si cette fois elles n'ont rien de gentillet. Entrer dans sa barre de rechercher « sexe entre hommes première fois » c'est pas banal, enfin à ses yeux en tout cas. Au moins après ça il se sentira moins stupide face à ses amis, car entre Wolf qui s'affirme gay sans aucun complexe, Kenny l'obsédé et les deux amoureux transis il a l'impression d'être le parfait imbécile. Il tombe sur des forums où des mecs racontent leurs expériences. A-t-il vraiment envie de lire ça ? Il découvre le sens du mot passif et actif. La question : et lui ? Honnêtement il n'en sait rien. S'il était avec Stan, il préférait s'offrir à lui ou au contraire, s'emparer de lui ? Le rouge aux joues, il doit bien s'avouer qu'il adorerait vivre les deux. Rien qu'à s'imaginer ça il sent bizarre tout à coup. Comme vraiment serré au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il quitte un instant son écran du regard et comprend ce qu'il se passe : il a une érection. C'est bien la première fois qu'il vit ça en plein jour, devant son ordinateur. D'habitude c'est en pleine nuit ou au petit matin, c'est en dormant que ça se produit. Il n'a jamais ressenti d'excitation en fait, il ne s'est jamais dit qu'il allait se toucher tellement il avait envie. Même ses propres réactions sont nouvelles pour lui. Il se ressaisi et continue ses recherches, il ne faut pas craquer ! Il ouvre une page : conseils pour la première fois. On recommande de prendre le temps, de faire preuve de tendresse. De la tendresse, il en ressent énormément, plus que jamais, il ne demande qu'une seule chose : pouvoir l'exprimer à l'homme qui fait battre son cœur. Mais il faudrait déjà qu'il ose à nouveau lui parler et surtout se jeter à l'eau. Chose qui lui parait impossible. Apparemment le lubrifiant est un indispensable. Bon d'accord, il irait en chercher à la pharmacie du campus, ce sera gênant mais il faut bien passer par là. Et des préservatifs aussi. Il en vient à se sentir ridicule de tout préparer alors qu'il sait que rien ne se passera entre Stan et lui. Mais il en a besoin, il a la conviction que cela lui permettra de passer un cap.

Ce qu'il lit est très technique mais soft aussi, c'est du genre : prenez le temps de vous connaître, de vous découvrir, être dans un endroit où on se sent à l'aise, ne pas aller trop vite, ... Mais ça ne répond pas à toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête. Concrètement, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire au lit avec un mec ?! Ça se passe comment ? Ok d'abord les préliminaires... Comment savoir si un mec est gay ? Oui c'est pas mal de commencer par là. Le meilleur moyen : le dialogue. Merde il ne s'imagine tellement pas se ramener près de Stan et lui demander s'il est de l'autre bord. S'il est allé à la soirée gay, c'est qu'il l'est ou bien c'était juste pour accompagner Wendy ? Une autre astuce peut-être ? Essayer de capter son regard : voir s'il regarde plus les hommes que les femmes. C'est débile ! Ces « tuyaux » sont inutiles. Kyle a bien compris qu'il doit lui en parler. Mais où trouver le courage pour ça ? Il se décide à lire les témoignages, tout est expliqué en détail, mais alors vraiment tout. Le rouquin n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se retrouve à lire ça. C'est dingue mais... est-ce vraiment mal ? Non, il ne pense pas. Il se met à rêver de ces histoires mais avec Stan et lui en premier rôle. Il fantasme sur son meilleur ami, et là maintenant, la culpabilité n'y trouve plus sa place. Il veut débuter sa vie sexuelle, tout de suite. Il bouillonne il est à bout, il a attendu trop longtemps. Il déboutonne à toute vitesse son jean et caresse son entrejambe. Il lui en faut plus. Il en vient à se masturber avec vigueur, il ne se retient pas de gémir, peu importe si on l'entend, il est resté sage durant des années putain, il est temps d'en profiter ! Il s'éveille pour la première fois au plaisir, il se demande pourquoi il n'avait encore jamais essayé, c'est trop bon ! Mais il sent déjà que c'est la fin, sa respiration se coupe. Il aimerait tellement que ce soit Stan qui le fasse jouir. Ça y est, et il gémit son nom.

 **Kyle: Stan !**

Il s'est offert son premier orgasme en pensant à lui, en l'imaginant avec lui, en désirant le toucher et qu'il le touche. Il récupère lentement, c'était intense. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux, il ne sait dire d'où ça vient, si c'est la jouissance, le contentement d'avoir enfin pu s'autoriser à découvrir ces sensations ou encore s'il pleure d'amour.

 _A suivre..._

 _C'est la première fois que j'écris un "solo" il me semble haha :D Plus sérieusement, qui est votre perso ou couple préféré ? Je veux tout savoir ! :3_


	10. Chapter 10 ! LEMON !

_Ce matin je me suis levée pour aller en cours, j'ai affronté la pluie et le froid pour : RIEN ! Prof absent, bravo! Mais c'est pas grave, ça me donne du temps pour poster la suite :3 Toujours rester positif :p_

Ce soir-là, Kenny ne le passe pas en compagnie de Wolf comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, il préfère s'éloigner. Ça ne marchera jamais entre eux, même si c'est pour le coup d'une nuit. Et franchement, cette idée le ronge. Il le désire comme un dingue et résultat il est frustré comme pas possible. Il n'a même pas envie de sortir, juste de rester tranquille dans sa chambre en matant du porno. Oui, ça c'est le bon plan. C'est possible de trouver des mecs aux cheveux bleus, et passifs s'il vous plait ?

Stan est dans la chambre de Wendy, avec Bébé bien sûr. Ils discutent vivement et ça lui fait du bien au moral. Sa journée a vraiment été merdique. C'est fou ce qu'il peut se sentir déprimé sans Kyle. Le pire c'est de savoir qu'il est en colère contre lui, qu'il l'a déçu. En réalité il sait que s'il est ici, c'est parce qu'il espère pouvoir en parler à ses amies. Il éprouve de la confiance envers elles, comme s'il pouvait tout leur dire sans la crainte d'être jugé. Il adore ses potes, mais leur parler de Kyle et lui est assez compliqué, pourquoi, il n'en sait foutrement rien. Soit ils râlent soit ils rigolent et il a la sensation qu'on se moque de lui, c'est génial, merci les gars ! Il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il fixe le sol, d'un air las.

 **Wendy : Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien, Stan.**

Constate la brune au béret mauve d'une voix douce mais emprunte d'inquiétude.

 **Stan: Kyle me fait la gueule.**

Les deux jeunes femmes s'écrient et paniques, comme soudain désespérées.

 **Wendy et Bébé : Mais enfin, pourquoi ?!**

Finalement Stan hésite, c'est vrai ça : pourquoi ? Ok il est sorti hier, il n'a pas passé la soirée avec lui mais en quoi c'est un drame ? Ils ne sont pas mariés non plus ! Cette pensée est vraiment trop bizarre d'ailleurs !

 **Stan: Il voulait qu'on se voie hier. Je lui ai dit que c'était pas possible et depuis il ne me parle plus.**

Wendy rigole doucement, se cache derrière sa main afin de ne pas vexer le brun qui a l'air vraiment bouleversé pour pas grand-chose.

 **Bébé: Il est jaloux !**

Lui répond Bébé avec un clin d'œil. Stan la regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit.

 **Stan: Hein ?**

Les amoureuses s'échangent un regard et soupirent, mi amusées mi blasée par la bêtise de Stan, ce qu'il peut être bouché parfois.

 **Wendy: Écoute Stan, on a observé Kyle ces derniers temps...**

 **Stan: Ah bon ?! Je croyais que c'était Tweek et Craig que vous suiviez !**

 **Bébé: Oui aussi !**

Pouffe Bébé. Wendy hausse la voix, elle s'énerve un peu, qu'il cesse de l'interrompre, c'est important !

 **Wendy: Stan, Kyle en pince pour toi, mais vraiment beaucoup. Genre VRAIMENT beaucoup beaucoup !**

Le brun reste figé et aucun mot ne sort de sa bouche. Bug. Son cerveau n'est plus en état de marche.

 **Bébé: Il est amoureux si tu préfères.**

Renchéri Bébé. Toujours rien. Il le fait exprès ? Le brun reprend ses esprits de manière soudaine et s'agite dans tous les sens, prend sa tête entre les mains.

 **Stan: Mais... Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est toutes vos histoires d'asiatiques qui vous sont montées à la tête ! Kyle est mon meilleur ami ! Ça n'a pas de sens ! Putain Kyle ! Je... Je ! Je ! Je !**

Le disque est rayé semble-t-il. Wendy sourit, attendrie par sa détresse, elle a encore beaucoup d'affection pour son ex petit-ami, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, elle est pour les femmes, définitivement... et surtout pour Bébé. Par contre, cela ne touche pas beaucoup la blonde, elle fronce les sourcils et se retient de gifler Marsh qui a perdu la tête.

 **Bébé: Bordel ressaisi-toi ! Toi aussi tu l'aimes ! Quand est-ce que tu vas le réaliser ?! Ouvre les yeux putains ou je te broie les couilles !**

Wendy et Stan sursautent. **"C'est vraiment Bébé qui a dit ça ? Mais... c'est... waw !"** Wendy a les yeux qui brillent, sa copine chérie est tellement parfaite, si belle quand elle en colère ! Stan n'est quant à lui pas vraiment séduit, il est plutôt saisi, mais au moins il a arrêté de se morfondre. Il se lève de son siège comme un automate et s'éloigne.

 **Stan: Je... j'ai besoin d'être seul.**

Wendy se lève également et panique :

 **Wendy: Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Je m'inquiète !**

 **Stan: Ça ira... j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir.**

Stan s'en va en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. La brune se jette dans les bras de Bébé, en sanglot.

 **Wendy: Il pleurait ! Je te jure qu'il pleurait !**

Bébé caresse ses cheveux d'une main et de l'autre la serre davantage contre elle.

 **Bébé: Tout va bien ma puce, il doit encaisser tout ça et ça va aller. Crois-moi.**

Elles s'embrassent doucement, espérant que cette histoire finisse bien. Elles gardent espoir, le couple Stan x Kyle va fonctionner et ce sera le plus beau yaoi de tous les temps ! Elles s'en font la promesse!

Tweek attend, assis sur le lit de Craig, avec anxiété. Ce dernier est parti « faire quelques courses » et il lui a promis qu'il n'en avait que pour quelques minutes. Son regard se pose sur la table de nuit où est posée cette fameuse petite boîte en métal. Ce qu'elle contient est anxiogène mais aussi excitante aux yeux du blond. Il ne sait pas exactement comme ça va se passer tout ça, il en a une vague idée mais... c'est comment « pour de vrai » ? Car voilà, ce n'est pas un saint, du porno il en a déjà regardé, la théorie il maîtrise. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il allait faire la chose avec Craig, l'homme qu'il aime depuis maintenant des années, il est en sueur et est pris de palpitations. « **AH** ! **Trop de pression ! »** Il sursaute et manque de tomber du lit quand la porte s'ouvre sur le mec de ses pensées.

 **Craig: Je suis rentré, chéri.**

Tweek remarque qu'il verrouille la porte derrière lui. C'est sûr qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'être dérangés dans un moment pareil. Le brun vient s'asseoir près de lui et lui désigne le sac en plastique qu'il a ramené.

 **Craig: J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Et on m'a donné ça aussi.**

C'est un flyer pour une campagne de dépistage gratuit dans le campus.

 **Craig: Ça vaut peut-être le coup d'y aller. Si on est négatifs, plus besoin des capotes.**

 **Tweek: Oui. Bonne idée. Je compte pas aller voir ailleurs de toute façon.**

Tweek a son taux de paroles très rapide, il se sent assez nerveux. La proposition de Craig le touche, c'est déjà comme une forme d'engagement.

 **Craig: Y'a intérêt.**

Craig fronce les sourcils. Il a du mal à se l'avouer mais il est possessif envers Tweek. Un peu comme avec ses cochons d'Inde qu'il avait petit, personne ne pouvait les toucher sous peine de se ramasser ses foudres. Et déjà il disait que rien n'avait d'importance hormis ses amis à fourrure et surtout le blond par la suite. Il scrute Tweek fouiller dans le sachet, examiner les différentes boîtes de préservatifs, il n'en a pas trouvé au parfum café mais il y a ceux à la banane c'est déjà ça. Il ne cesse de rougir en prenant connaissance de chacune d'elles et termine par la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il fini certainement par se sentir observé et ses yeux bleus se plongent dans les émeraudes de son petit-ami. Craig ne tient plus et le renverse sous lui, se retrouvant allongés sur le lit. Il le couvre passionnément de baisers, ce qui provoque quelques gémissements et soupires du blond.

 **Craig: Tu es à moi, Tweek, rien qu'à moi !**

 **Tweek: C-Craig !**

Il l'embrasse vivement et Tweek l'accueille à bras ouvert, sa langue prête à répondre aux assauts du brun. Ils ne parviennent plus à se lâcher plus d'une seconde, le temps de reprendre leur respiration entre deux baisers. La température grimpe tout à coup. Tweek a le sentiment de perdre la tête, il ne pense à rien d'autre que son mec au-dessus de lui. Son odeur l'enivre, sa chaleur éveille ses sens. Craig commence à faufiler ses mains en dessous de son t-shirt, avide de connaître le touché de sa peau. Elle est douce, comme il se l'imaginait. Il peut ressentir son petit blond frissonner sous ses caresses, c'est grisant, il veut prolonger ce moment encore et encore. Il lui ôte complètement son vêtement et vient l'embrasser de partout, il descend de son cou, jusqu'à ces tétons, qui se mettent à pointer sous son passage, il continue sa progression autour de son nombril, il arrive de plus en plus bas. Tweek ne parvient pas à contenir ses gémissements, qui parfois ressemblent à de petits cris. La langue de Craig le fait perdre pied, l'appréhension qu'il ressentait auparavant s'est envolée. Il veut Craig. Il reste là à le titiller, s'arrêtant à la frontière de son jean. Il n'en peut vraiment plus, il hurlerait bien son désir qui est devenu trop fort, son érection est douloureuse tellement il le veut.

 **Tweek: AH Craig ! T'arrête pas ! Continue !**

Le brun relève la tête et le regarde, un sourire en coin. Il est vraiment désirable comme ça: les yeux brillants, la bouche entrouverte et sa peau rougie. Sa facette un tant soit peu sadique se dévoile. Il fait mine de ne pas comprendre et vient jouer de sa langue autour du nombril du blond qui s'agite, frustré.

 **Tweek: AH ! P-plus bas ! ... S'il te plait, Craig !**

D'accord, cette fois impossible de lui résister. Il sait comment le faire craquer en gémissant son nom comme ça... ça le rend complètement dingue ! Il adore taquiner son petit-ami mais la situation devient trop... tendue pour lui aussi. Il s'attaque à la ceinture de Tweek et retire son jean complètement, ses chaussettes, il ne reste plus que ce dernier fin vêtement, le dernier rempart. Son boxer bleu foncé est déformé par l'envie, Tweek détourne la tête, gêné, personne ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans cet état. Craig y va en douceur, caressant son intimité à travers le tissu, ce qui est suffisant pour faire trembler son blond de plaisir. Il serre les draps de ses mains, se mord la lèvre inférieure, il est déjà en train de se contenir ? Craig fait glisser le boxer le long de ses fines jambes, bien blanches, juste parfaites au goût du brun, et dévoile son membre dressé. Tweek cache son visage de sa main. C'est trop, vraiment trop... Il tressaille en sentant la main de Craig le saisir.

 **Tweek: Gah !**

Le brun entame un léger mouvement, le plus délicatement possible. Du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sort déjà du gland du blond, qui visiblement, est pas mal proche de la jouissance. Craig a vraiment envie d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais ils ont toute la nuit devant eux, alors pourquoi pas le soulager un peu en attendant le plat principal... Il descend plus bas dans le lit et se positionne vers l'objet de ses convoitises. Il lèche sa virilité de bas en haut ce qui provoque un hoquet de surprise chez Tweek. C'est la première fois qu'il vit ça et l'idée réjouit le brun, qui se sent alors encore plus important, plus important que Token l'a été ! Sur ce, il le met entièrement dans bouche et commence un mouvement de va-et-vient.

 **Tweek: AH Craig !**

Tweek crie son nom et ça le rend extatique. Il s'agrippe à son bonnet et s'offre complètement à lui. Le brun lui replie doucement les jambes, lui permettant de dévoiler l'accès le plus intime de son petit-ami. Le blond se laisse faire docilement, envoûté par la fellation qu'il lui prodigue. Il ne s'aperçoit pas du doigt qui insère doucement en lui. Son corps palpite, surpris par cette sensation nouvelle. Tweek se redresse un peu et s'en va récupérer la bouteille de lubrifiant, il la tend à son homme.

 **Craig: Tu te sens prêt à aller jusqu'au bout ?**

 **Tweek: Oui, je te veux en moi !**

Répond-il à la vitesse de la lumière. Craig frissonne, il n'a jamais rien entendu de plus excitant. Il arrache ses propres vêtements le plus rapidement qu'il peut sous le regard de Tweek qui profite de la vue, légèrement intimidé. Il le trouve canon, vraiment canon, musclé mais pas trop, une carrure assez imposante, ce qui lui permet de se blottir dans ses grands bras rassurants, toujours disponibles pour le protéger et le rassurer. Et que dire du bas... Il peut maintenant répondre à Kenny que oui, il est bien monté. Tweek devient encore plus rouge, l'excitation est vraiment trop forte. Il gémit de soulagement sous la reprise des caresses de Craig. Le brun enduit généreusement ses doigts de lubrifiant et les insère un à un. Tweek pousse des petits cris à chaque pénétration mais ne se plaint pas d'une quelconque douleur.

 **Craig: Ça va ?**

S'assure tout de même Craig. Il ne veut en aucun cas faire mal à son protégé.

 **Tweek: Oui ! Oh Craig !**

Cette fois c'est Craig qui devient rouge. S'en est trop, il n'en peut vraiment plus. Il retire ses doigts et s'empare d'un préservatif sous les yeux mi-clos de son blond. Il le déballe le plus délicatement que son état le permet, c'est-à-dire comme un sauvage tant son désir est devenu incontrôlable.

 **Craig: Tu veux me le mettre ?**

Propose-t-il à Tweek, sa voix plus rauque d'ordinaire. Tweek ne se fait pas prier mais ses mains tremblent trop, putain de spasmes ! Il se contente de toucher le membre chaud et tendu ce qui vaut un gémissement de Craig. Ce n'est pas dans son habitude de s'exprimer comme ça, mais ses douces mains tremblantes qui se posent sur lui c'est... un truc de dingue.

 **Tweek : Gah! J'y arrive pas !**

 **Craig: T'inquiète je vais le faire.**

Craig lui offre un sourire rassurant et se charge d'enfiler la protection. Il remarque avec étonnement que lui aussi, il tremble un peu. Encore lubrifier, et c'est le moment. Il se couche avec précaution sur Tweek et l'embrasse avec tendresse. Il veut être le plus doux possible, mais à sa surprise le blond y répond follement et se frotte contre lui, follement impatient. Tweek caresse son dos, le griffe de temps à autre même, et fini par s'emparer de son fidèle bonnet et l'envoie à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'est ce petit geste qui a fini par l'enflammer au plus haut point. Il soulève les jambes de son petit-ami et y fait son chemin entre ses cuisses. Il le pénètre précautionneusement, Tweek eut un léger sursaut. Son spasme à l'œil refait son apparition l'espace d'un instant. La sensation est très différente que celle qu'il avait avec ses doigts, forcément. Mais il est rassuré, la douleur n'est pas insupportable loin de là, en fait elle déjà couplée avec du plaisir. Craig attend son signal pour entamer le mouvement, ils ont le temps de se regarder droit les yeux. Ce moment est magique. Peu à peu le corps du blond s'habitue à cette nouvelle présence et se détend.

 **Tweek: Vas-y.**

Craig doit se faire force pour ne pas démarrer de façon extrême, son désir est à son summum. Ses mouvements de bassins deviennent rapidement plus vifs, et Tweek en redemande, il lui griffe le dos sans même s'en apercevoir, tant il s'agrippe à son amour. Le pénis de son amant vient percuter cette zone particulièrement sensible et il crie, ne cherchant même plus à contenir sa voix.

 **Tweek: AHHH ! C-Craig !**

L'intéressé reproduit ce coup de bassin qui donne autant de réaction à Tweek, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ce plaisir oui, qui est d'ailleurs devenu beaucoup trop intense. Craig peine à garder pour lui ses gémissements et son souffle est saccadé. « **Merde... je suis en train de venir! »** Il essaie vainement de faire durer l'acte mais c'est devenu trop bon, vraiment trop bon, pour ne pas se laisser aller à l'orgasme.

 **Craig: HAN ! Fuck...**

Il jouit en se laissant tomber sur le torse chaud de son petit-ami. Son cœur bat à 100 à l'heure. C'est la première fois qu'il vit un truc pareil. Pourquoi ça n'a pas pu durer plus longtemps ? Il grogne :

 **Craig: Rah désolé. Ça été trop rapide.**

Pour le coup, c'est Tweek qui le rassure, c'est une première ça aussi. Il vient entremêler ses doigts dans ses cheveux noir corbeau.

 **Tweek: Craig, rien n'empêche de recommencer tu sais...**

 _A suivre..._

 _Ce chapitre réchauffe ! Courage à vous si vous devez affronter la pluie ou la neige en ce jour de grand froid! N'oubliez pas : un commentaire c'est de l'amour :3_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey c'est moi! Je viens de terminer mes achats de Noël et j'ADORE Noël! Ce qui me donne l'idée de faire un OS bonus pour les fêtes :) Vous en pensez quoi ? Bonne lecture les copain-ine-s :3 Hein ? Ah non il n'y a pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, désolée ^^' mais bon, faut en garder pour plus tard, pas vrai ? :p_

 **Kenny: Alors ça y est ! Félicitations les mecs !**

S'exclame Kenny, plutôt bien éveillé ce matin, faut dire qu'il n'est pas sorti la nuit précédente, il a pu recharger ses batteries (et décharger autre chose...). Tweek devient rouge et Craig lui sert sur un plateau son incontournable doigt d'honneur.

 **Tweek: Gah ! Mais comment tu l'as deviné ?!**

 **Kenny: Ça se voit sur vos visages !**

Le blond vénitien s'amuse beaucoup de la situation, quand on parle de sexe c'est le premier à débarquer. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas eu besoin d'en parler cette fois, l'aura que ses deux amis dégage lui a tout de suite mis la puce à l'oreille. Tweek espère juste qu'il ne va pas recommencer avec ces questions osées, heureusement c'est Craig qui est à côté de Kenny. Celui-ci avait dû remarquer qu'il se faisait « ennuyer ». Mais maintenant il se retrouve près de Wolf qui le fixe de manière insistante. Franchement il ne sait pas c'est quoi le mieux ! Il se rapproche le plus possible de Craig, intimidé. Son petit-ami lui prend aussitôt la main tout en continuant de discuter avec Kenny. Ils ne parlent déjà plus du sujet gênant, ils sont passés à autre chose heureusement ! Une fois que Kenny est lancé sur cette thématique c'est difficile de l'arrêter ! Il observe Craig avec amour, cette nuit a été magique. Ils l'ont fait plusieurs fois, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et il a été si tendre avec lui, il est certes quelque peu courbaturé mais il n'a pas à se plaindre, sa toute première expérience est un franc succès. Un souvenir inoubliable. Il pose alors sa tête contre son épaule et aussitôt Craig passe son bras autour de sa taille. Il se sent si heureux, si bien qu'il ne remarque pas son voisin contempler la scène avec des cœurs à la place des yeux. Kenny n'est pas du même avis:

 **Kenny: Vous auriez dû rester dans votre chambre, les amoureux !**

 **Craig: Je me dis la même chose, ouais.**

Le nargue Craig, Tweek ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire. Kenny adore les histoires de cul mais alors les trucs à l'eau de rose merci bien ! Il ne croit pas en ces conneries. Ou du moins ce n'est pas fait pour lui. De l'amour, il n'en a jamais reçu de qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être de sa petite sœur. Mais bref, les relations stables et tout le tralala c'est pas pour lui.

Kyle se pointe à l'arrache, presque en retard alors que d'ordinaire, il est toujours le premier arrivé. Ses amis le scrutent s'installer à côté de Wolf, perplexes. Et au fait, où est Stan ? Le rouquin est cerné et semble encore plus déprimé qu'hier, le sourire de Tweek se transforme en une moue inquiète, il ne supporte pas de voir de la détresse chez ses proches. Même Wolf est sorti de son émerveillement pour se préoccuper de lui. Kyle assure pourtant que tout va bien mais personne ne le croit, et surtout personne n'ose demander où est passé son meilleur ami. Du moins, s'ils le sont toujours.

Le cours ne tarde pas à commencer, et personne n'est motivé. Kenny s'occupe comme il peut sur son téléphone, il connait déjà par cœur cette matière. Il faut dire aussi qu'en début d'année, les introductions prennent beaucoup de place et n'apportent pas grand-chose de nouveau. Lors de sa demande de boursier, il a dû effectuer un test de Q.I et ô surprise il a un haut potentiel. Il a bien remarqué que les professionnels étaient étonnés, même s'ils tentaient de lui dissimuler. Mais comment un jeune de ce milieu peut atteindre ce score ? Je sais pas, peut-être parce que notre situation financière ne nous détermine pas, nous, en tant qu'humain, à 100% ? Ce n'est qu'une putain d'hypothèse bien sûr. Il surfe sur Coostagram, like des photos tendancieuses de mecs en maillot de bain, il y a de moins en moins de nana qui défilent, mais il se doute bien que cela vient du fait qu'il cohabite maintenant avec que des hommes et que cela fait « travailler son imagination ». Il est plus branché sur la gent masculine pour le moment, c'est tout. Au pire il vire gay, et alors ? Ça ne l'empêchera pas dormir et de se palucher tranquille. Il s'obstine à dénicher des photos de mecs super canons aux cheveux bleus, depuis son aventure avec Wolf c'est devenu sa lubie. En parlant du loup, il reçoit un message de sa part. C'est plutôt rare venant de lui, même sur les réseaux sociaux il n'est pas bavard.

 **Wolf: Il faut que je te parle.**

 **Kenny: Vas-y je t'en prie mais fais ça rapidement. Je suis pas d'humeur.**

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être sarcastique avec lui. Il le considère coupable de sa frustration et c'est bien une chose dont il a horreur. Personne ne se refuse à Kenneth McCormick. Et surtout personne ne s'incruste comme ça dans sa tête, c'est insupportable !

 **Wolf: J'aurais préféré le dire de vive voix.**

Kenny soupire, ça sent le coup fourré. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? C'est le phénomène Tweek et Craig qui le rend gaga ?

 **Kenny: Tu me veux quoi ?**

La réponse ne se fait pas tarder.

 **Wolf: Juste savoir pourquoi tu te comportes comme un enfoiré sans aucune raison.**

Le blond lève les yeux au ciel, ça y est, il lui fait une scène ? Il ne répond plus, il ne sait pas pourquoi ça le met autant en rogne. Il a la sensation de haïr le monde entier tout à coup. Son téléphone vibre encore. Et c'est qu'il insiste en plus ! S'il n'était pas aussi chiant peut-être qu'il serait moins un « enfoiré » comme il dit.

 **Wolf: Je ne supporte plus que tu m'évite.**

Il rigole là ? Il a connu mieux comme blague. Nan mais vraiment, il ne croit pas ce qu'il est en train de lire. Ce n'est pas Wolf qui lui envoie ça !

 **Wolf: Je suis sérieux.**

Il vient de confirmer sa hantise là ! **"Bordel de merde, mais arrête !"** Aucun de ses coups ne s'est comporté comme ça, alors pourquoi lui ?!

 **Wolf: J'ai des sentiments pour toi.**

Il laisse tomber sur le banc son téléphone, excédé. Il est devenu dingue! Personne ne peut ressentir « des sentiments » pour lui. C'est juste impossible. Il n'est pas fait pour ça, être aimé n'est pas encodé dans son ADN. La baise, c'est tout ce qui compte. Pas d'attache, pas de souffrance, pas de prise de tête, juste un plaisir éphémère. C'est pareil que de mater un porno en compagnie de sa main droite. Il ne lui faut rien de plus.

 **Kenny: Moi pas. C'est pas pour moi les relations sérieuses. Fous-moi la paix!**

Il répond de façon sèche, voire brutale. Ça le surprend lui-même. Sa vue s'embrouille soudain, non, il a les larmes aux yeux ?! C'est tellement il lui fait pitié et rien de plus. Il a toujours été le vaurien qu'on veut bien le temps d'une nuit et basta. En vrai, il l'a juste mauvaise de ne pas avoir pu l'enculer. S'il pensait l'avoir comme ça, il rêve !

Les jours passent paisiblement, en fait, non. Tu sais, il y a des périodes dans l'année où tout va mal, tout est merdique pour tout le monde ou presque, et ceux pour qui ça va, bah ils sont peinés pour leurs potes. Donc finalement c'est naze. Et pour couronner le tout, l'automne pointe le bout de son nez et il commence petit à petit à faire froid et il pleut aussi. Donc oui, ce chapitre démarre bien je trouve. Non. (Je te rassure ce n'est pas mon cas, moi j'ai la patate ! Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, t'es vraiment sympa!).

Stan et Kyle ont définitivement coupé les ponts. Mais aussi avec le reste du groupe par conséquent, car ils ne sortent plus de leur chambre une fois les cours terminés, mais pour ça, encore faut-il y aller ce qui n'est pas tout à fait le cas de Stan. Il ne va même plus rendre visite à Wendy et Bébé, qui s'inquiètent et lui demandent de ses nouvelles. Il répond systématiquement par le même « ouais ça va » monotone. Non ça ne va pas, comment ça pourrait aller ? Il a perdu son meilleur ami et donc sa joie de vivre. C'est dingue, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point c'est dur sans lui. Même après avoir été séparé durant 10 ans, il n'a pas ressenti cette douleur, à quoi ça rime ? C'est que ce n'est pas une amitié de gamins séparés par un destin différent qui les éloigne cette fois-ci. C'est que cette fois, il perd une relation fusionnelle avec un jeune homme de son âge dont il est amoureux. Parce que oui, au bout d'un moment il faut bien se l'avouer. La révélation de son ex petite-amie au sujet du rouquin lui a fait l'effet d'une bombe. Même si Kyle n'est pas réellement sur lui, le fait de s'en être posé la question de manière brutale, merci les filles, lui a fait comprendre que lui, quoi qu'il en soit, il l'aime. Il a fallu avoir la sensation de le perdre pour le réaliser, si c'est pas ironique. Et pourtant ça lui parait tellement évident, déjà petit c'était « Kyle par-ci, Kyle par-là », ils ne se décollaient pas d'une semelle, partageaient tout, ne supportaient pas de se disputer et se réconciliaient rapidement dans le pire des cas et surtout il était heureux avec lui. Pas de nausée ou d'agacement, juste de la joie. C'est bien simple, pour lui ça allait de soi qu'ils resteraient ensemble toute leur vie, sans jamais se poser le moindre questionnement. Et même depuis la rentrée il aurait dû voir le truc venir, le bonheur et l'émotion qu'il a ressentis quand il l'a revu. Ce bouleversement quand il l'a eu dans ses bras. Le match de basket qu'il a organisé pour lui afin de le revoir sourire. Et il a tout gâché en un seul message. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi con ? Stan se décide enfin à sortir de sa chambre, on est déjà en fin d'après-midi. Il a passé la journée à ruminer et à se morfondre. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour recoller les morceaux avec Kyle, quitte à garder le silence, ne jamais lui dire ces 3 mots, du moment qu'il l'a à ses côtés. Il ne veut pas tout briser à nouveau. Il erre dans les couloirs de l'université, il se sent vide, comme fantomatique, invisible. Si invisible qu'il percute une autre âme en peine : c'est Kenny.

 **Stan: Putain mec, t'as l'air d'être aussi mort que moi.**

Dit-il d'un ton mi amusé mi amer. Kenny sursaute, s'il savait comme cette phrase sonne bizarre à ses oreilles. Ils font un bout de chemin ensemble et finalement gagnent le parc du campus, le soleil se couche. Ils s'asseyent sur un banc et Kenny sort un paquet de cigarettes.

 **Stan: Tu fumes toi ?**

 **Kenny: Ça m'arrive.**

Répond le blond en haussant les épaules. " **Ça ne peut pas me tuer de toute façon"** pense-t-il. A-t-il une tête aussi lamentable que son ami là ? " **Putain."**

 **Stan: Tu peux m'en passer une s'il te plait ?**

 **Kenny: Sûr.**

Il est censé s'étonner que Stan lui demande ça mais bon, plus rien ne l'étonne en ce moment alors...

 **Stan: Tu n'es pas avec Wolf ?**

Demande le brun, histoire d'amener un semblant de conversation. Il voulait éloigner cette atmosphère oppressante mais il ne s'est pas douté que cela l'aggrave en réalité.

 **Kenny: Nan. Et toi, pas avec Kyle ?**

Stan inspire une bouffée, les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Il se trouve stupide mais il est à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer.

 **Kenny: C'est grave à ce point-là ?**

C'est pas qu'il commence à le faire paniquer mais un peu quand même, lorsque Stan et Kyle sont en froid c'est qu'il y a vraiment un truc super important, genre, le monde tourne à l'envers. Et son pote qui se retient de chialer en plus... Merde. Il ne sait plus quoi dire. Il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça.

 **Stan: J'ai tout fait foirer.**

Répond-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Le cœur de Kenny se serre malgré lui. Le pauvre, son ami en bave. Le pire c'est qu'il a une petite idée de son tourment, enfin, tout le monde avait des doutes sur le lien qu'ils avaient ces deux-là.

 **Stan: Et je viens seulement de réaliser que je ... je l'...**

 **Kenny: Je sais, mec.**

Le blond met un terme à son hésitation, il n'a pas besoin de lui avouer ça, il l'a toujours su. Voilà pourquoi l'amour c'est la pire connerie au monde. Ça fout tout en l'air et on est bon à ramasser à la petite cuillère. Ça lui rappelle Wolf et son expression morne au possible, ce regard éteint qu'il croise chaque matin. Kenny en frissonne. Et encore, si Wolf l'aimait vraiment comme il lui a dit, ce serait encore pire. Il hésite à se confier à Stan, ce poids sur ses épaules se fait lourd. Il a toujours eu entièrement confiance en Wolf, même quand il se faisait encore appeler Le Nouveau. Mysterion l'avait toujours eu en affection, ils étaient les vrais, les deux héros aux véritables pouvoirs. Ce temps-là paraît si loin. On pourrait revenir en arrière, faire un bond dans le temps ? **"S'il vous plait..."**

 _A suivre..._

 _Me frappez pas! Vous me connaissez, c'est toujours les happy end avec moi! Pitié! Oh mon dieu ils ont tué l'auteure ! Espèces d'enfoirés!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Je suis fatiguée, heureusement que j'ai pris de l'avance et que j'ai toujours de quoi vous mettre sous la dent en réserve car je n'ai pas su écrire (et surtout parce que je suis allée voir le nouveau Star Wars... bah quoi ? :p )_

Kyle patiente nerveusement dans les couloirs, à cette heure-ci, la fac est déserte. Il s'est décidé à accepter la proposition de Wolf, c'est-à-dire prendre le temps de se confier à cœur ouvert. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus le rejoint, toujours aussi silencieux. Il peut être sûr de ne pas être interrompu dans ses lamentations au moins.

 **Kyle: Je vais faire bref.**

Annonce le rouquin avec anxiété. Il n'a aucune envie de tourner autour du pot, et vu la tête de Wolf c'est d'autant mieux pour lui. C'est l'arrivée du grand froid qui met tout le monde dans cet état ? Kyle a presque l'impression de se reconnaître en l'observant. Cette maladie doit être contagieuse.

 **Kyle: Je suis gay.**

Il souffle de soulagement, le coming out est toujours aussi stressant ? Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que Wolf a réagi de manière excessive, il s'est contenté de hocher de la tête. A vrai dire, il le savait, soit.

 **Kenny: Et le mec que j'aime, il ne m'aimera jamais.**

Continue Kyle d'une petite voix qui finit par se briser. Il éclate en sanglot, tous ses sentiments accumulés peuvent enfin s'exprimer, il se sentait prêt à imploser tant il n'en pouvait plus. Il crie sa souffrance :

 **Kyle: On ne se parle même plus ! Putain, ça fait trop mal !**

Wolf fixe le sol l'espace d'un instant. Cette sensation là il la connait que trop bien... Tomber amoureux pour la première fois et constater que ce n'est pas réciproque, quoi de plus dévastateur ? Le pire arrive quand IL vous ignore, quand IL paraît vous détester, quand vous n'existez plus à SES yeux.

 **Wolf: Je sais ce que tu ressens.**

Il le prend alors dans ses bras. Kyle répond à son étreinte. C'est le geste d'affection dont il avait besoin. Il laisse les larmes couler, son visage enfoui dans le cou de son ami.

 **Kyle: Il m'a fallu toutes ces années pour comprendre, et juste quand je le réalise, je le perds ! C'est injuste !**

 **Wolf: Je suis là.**

A vrai dire Wolf ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, il a bien sûr compris de qui Kyle parlait... " **C'est adorable !** " Sa dévotion pour les histoires d'amours masculines refait surface ! Il se résonne : ce n'est pas le moment ! Lui aussi est amoureux, et c'est pas simple de se l'avouer. Kyle et lui ont une situation tout à fait différente mais le résultat est le même : un cœur brisé. Même si, à bien réfléchir, son attrait existe depuis bien des années. Il était si mignon dans son costume de princesse, même si la plupart trouvait ça étrange. "Princesse Kenny" qui parlait en japonais ! Kawaii! Et sa fascination lorsqu'il a compris que Mysterion, ce super-héros qu'il admirait tant, c'était lui ! Cette adrénaline quand il venait le chercher pour faire le mur et partir explorer South Park de nuit ! Et enfin le retrouver ici, fidèle à lui-même mais à la fois transformé. Il ne comprend pas. Il s'est fait un film à lui tout seul ? Ils étaient pourtant proches, Kenny lui a même confié son terrible secret. Il paraissait heureux qu'il le croie, il l'a même embrassé. C'est à ce moment-là que tout a changé. C'est ce qui a fait le déclic. Mais c'est aussi après ce moment que Kenny a commencé à le rejeter. Tout ça pour une histoire de passif et d'actif ! Vraiment ? Putain s'il ne s'agissait que de ça il se serait offert à lui, même si cette idée le terrifie. Il est prêt à tout pour lui. Mais seulement voilà, il est hors de question de se sacrifier pour l'histoire d'une fois, sans aucun avenir. S'il n'y avait pas ses foutus sentiments il n'aurait pas dit non ! Kyle a raison : c'est injuste.

Il serre le rouquin d'avantage contre lui. Cette étreinte réconfortante se métamorphose en câlin. Les pleurs de Kyle s'apaisent. Ils ferment tous deux les yeux, tentant d'oublier ne serait-ce que durant l'espace d'un instant cette douleur.

Choc, fracas, drame, douleur, effondrement : c'est ce qui se lit dans les yeux de Stan, peu après suivi de Kenny. Même dans leurs pires cauchemars ils n'auraient pas pu imaginer cela : Kyle et Wolf, ensembles, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Stan est tétanisé, ne dit rien, fait demi-tour. Partir, fuir, essayer vainement d'oublier, par tous les moyens. Ce n'est plus dans ses bras que Kyle est. Se sont-ils d'ailleurs déjà enlacés pareillement ? Non, certainement pas. C'est drôle, il a toujours pensé que si Kyle s'affirmerait gay un jour, ce serait avec lui qu'il serait. Mais ce n'avait jamais été le cas. Et maintenant... c'est avec un autre qu'il est en réalité. Kenny passe devant lui en courant, il n'a pas la moindre idée d'où il se rend comme ça. Il l'entend jurer. Lui, il n'a plus vraiment la force de courir ainsi, il est comme vidé. Le choc est si grand qu'il a l'impression de tituber, de ne plus savoir marcher même. **"Putain, Kyle !"** Tout est fini. Il l'a perdu. Il ne parvient pas à le réaliser. Non, il ne veut pas le réaliser, il veut juste oublier cette scène, il veut oublier ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Tout effacer et recommencer. Mais c'est impossible, il a toujours fait partie de sa vie, c'est l'homme de sa vie. Ses pas le guident vers un groupe qu'il n'a plus fréquenté depuis bien longtemps... Il y a comme un sentiment de déjà-vu.

Pete est allongé à même le sol, une cigarette en bouche, une bouteille de vin rouge à côté de lui. Il est plutôt posé. Même s'il commence à avoir mal au dos à force de passer ses soirées sur le parquet. Surtout que la raison est débile : il a la trouille de se retrouver à nouveau sur ce lit, au plus près de Michael. Ils s'étaient comportés comme si rien ne s'était passé depuis la dernière fois, lors de cette soirée des plus étranges. Mais il a beau faire ce qu'il veut, cet événement reste gravé dans sa mémoire. Si bien qu'il n'a plus jamais refait son cauchemar répétitif. Maintenant c'est la main du grand brun qui se pose sur lui qu'il voit, et c'est son souffle rauque qu'il entend. Ça le hante, il a même cru un a un sort ou une sorte d'ensorcellement, mais après réflexion il a déduit que Michael n'avait absolument aucune raison de faire ça. Mais d'où ça vient alors ? Même quand il contemple sa tasse de café, c'est SON reflet qu'il voit, à chaque fois, même ses visions s'en révèlent affectées. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Et comme à chaque fois, IL finit par le rejoindre, à ses côtés, ne protestant pas de devoir s'installer par terre. Et comme chaque fois, en sentant la chaleur que dégage son corps, Pete se met à espérer. Il veut revivre ça encore une fois, ça le tue de ressentir une chose pareille mais ça l'obsède. Il ne pense plus qu'à ça. Il prend son courage à deux mains et se rapproche de Michael. Goûter à nouveau ses lèvres, juste encore une fois... Quelqu'un tambourine à la porte avec ferveur, il se recule vivement, comme pris en faute. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire là ? Le vin lui est monté à la tête ou bien ... ?! Cependant, il grogne intérieurement, il avait enfin tenté de l'embrasser, depuis tout ce temps qu'il attendait ça ! Il secoue la tête, mais à quoi il pense ?! Michael se lève en soupirant, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être lourds ces conformistes quand ils veulent ! Il se retrouve face à un Stan plus sombre que jamais, les yeux gonflés, le teint pâle et surtout, une aura de désespoir lugubre l'entoure. Michael s'écarte et le laisse entrer.

 **Michael: Bon retour, Raven.**

Kenny se retrouve dans une sorte de repaire étudiant où une ambiance de débauche règne. On croirait une espèce de boîte de nuit mais dans une maison de représentants étudiants. Ça lui fait penser aux genres de festivités dont son ancien principal à South Park, PC Principal, parlait. Accoudé au bar, il enchaîne les shots de vodka, de tequila, de gin, bref tout ce qu'il trouve. Il n'en a plus rien à foutre de rien à présent. Il lui a menti. Wolf, lui a menti ! Connard, il dit avoir des sentiments pour lui et il le retrouve ensuite dans les bras d'un autre ! Il s'est bien foutu de sa gueule. Mais à quoi il s'attendait ? Que quelqu'un l'aime vraiment, qu'un mec comme Wolf tombe amoureux de lui ? Il est pathétique ! Comme si on pouvait s'attacher à lui, vermine qu'il est. A part s'envoyer en l'air il n'est bon à rien. Sa vue comme à devenir floue, tant mieux, il veut se mettre à l'envers cette nuit, il veut tout oublier, tout. Il ne se s'est encore jamais senti trahi comme ça. Il a mal bordel, tellement mal ! Chaque battement de son cœur le déchire. Il reprend un énième shot quand un groupe de nanas imbibées d'alcool l'accoste.

 **Une nana random : Salut toi !**

Kenny leur offre son sourire le plus charmeur, le tombeur semble être de retour. Il se met à en emballer une, se rapproche d'elle, lui susurre à l'oreille, elle glousse. Elle a quelque chose qui l'intéresse beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup.

 **Kenny: Tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour m'aider à me détendre, ma belle ?**

Elle continue de rire, de se coller à lui, elle lui glisse alors à travers ses lèvres un petit comprimé. Satisfait, Kenny la repousse alors. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il retourne vers le bar, ignorant les insultes de la demoiselle défoncée. Il veut se foutre en l'air, se bousiller le cerveau et effacer tout souvenir de lui. Ce genre de médoc, ça aide il parait... Il commence vraiment à se sentir partir, il se met à rire tout seul, mais lui-même ne sait dire s'il s'agit d'une crise de rires ou de larmes. Il se souvient de sa première soirée ici, à la fac. Wolf l'avait envoyé balader, il était soi-disant trop bourré pour niquer. Conneries ! Et puis vas-y qu'il lui court après, se refuse à nouveau à lui, puis prétend l'aimer et finalement le trompe ! « Tromper » vraiment ? La drogue fonctionne vraiment bien, ses pensées n'ont plus aucun sens ! Allez, un dernier pour la route !

Stan est assis contre un mur de la chambre des gothiques. Il vient de terminer une bouteille de rhum brun et enchaîne les cigarettes, sous le regard noir de Pete. Il n'a jamais vraiment pu le supporter, d'ailleurs il n'a jamais compris pourquoi Michael avait accepté qu'il rejoigne la bande des gothiques à l'époque. Et voilà que ça recommence ! Et pourquoi diable a-t-il hérité d'un surnom de la part de leur « chef », il détesterait ce mot, et pas lui ? Il croise les bras, colérique. Mais même lorsqu'il est en colère, il reste discret, c'est dans sa nature. Michael, lui, observe aussi le nouveau venu, mais son expression est tout autre. Il n'est pas satisfait qu'il soit là, il est préoccupé. Raven n'est pas fait pour ce mode de vie, de pensées. La preuve, il n'a fait que se bourrer la gueule jusque maintenant. Il connait certainement une nouvelle phase de dépression. Bien que cette fois-ci, ça lui parait bien plus sérieux. Quand on est gosse, on n'ingurgite pas une quantité astronomique d'alcool, et on ne connait pas encore la plus terrible des souffrances. Et là, son intuition lui dit que c'est justement ce que Raven vit en ce moment. Il n'a jamais été confronté à quelqu'un qui est dans cette situation. Petit, il a pu voir ses parents se hurler dessus, se démolir et pour finir, divorcer. Mais il n'avait pas encore la maturité pour tout comprendre. Sa conception de l'amour en restée néanmoins atypique, mais en même temps, rien n'est « typique » chez lui. C'est pas un putain de conformiste !

Stan titube à la recherche d'un autre breuvage, ayant déjà tout vidé, il jette son dévolu sur la bouteille de vin de Pete. Le plus jeune des gothiques s'apprête à réagir avec agressivité, mais il se ravise en croisant le regard de Raven. Cette douleur dans ses yeux le fige. Qu'il la prenne cette foutue bouteille, il en a plus besoin que lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en le voyant engloutir son contenu d'une seule traite. « **Il est malade lui ! Ça se savoure ce genre de chose, merde ! »** Il s'écroule à nouveau contre le mur, fixant le plafond. « **Merde, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil ? »** Pete et Michael se confrontent régulièrement au sujet de la peine, de la souffrance et j'en passe, mais voir quelqu'un en être possédé c'est... glaçant. Michael se lève du lit d'un seul bond, pour une fois, une expression de surprise sur son visage :

 **Michael: Il s'est évanoui, le con !**

Il secoue Raven par les épaules, Pete s'encourt chercher une bouteille d'eau. Il ne se réveille pas ! Il ne va pas leur faire un coma éthylique quand même ?! Il tapote de l'eau sur son visage, Raven entrouvre les yeux, hagard.

 **Stan: Kyle... Kyle...**

Les deux compères ne savent pas s'ils soupirent de soulagement qu'il soit revenu à lui ou s'ils soupirent de lassitude. Kyle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans celui-là ?! Raven se met à crier, en souffrance :

 **Stan: Kyle ! Kyle s'il te plait !**

Il sanglote :

 **Stan: Ne me laisse pas...**

Pete l'écoute, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. On se croirait dans un de ces foutus films hollywoodiens complètement pourris.

 **Pete: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?!**

 **Michael: ... Il l'aime.**

Répond simplement Michael, d'un ton solennel. Le regard déconcerté de Pete se mélange au sien, il se racle la gorge.

 **Michael: On le ramène à sa chambre. Il a besoin de repos.**

Ils le soulevèrent tant bien que mal. " **Quelle soirée merdique !"** Stan proteste, mais son état second ne lui permet pas de se défaire de leur emprise. C'est une fois dans le couloir qu'il se met à hurler comme un demeuré.

 **Stan: Kyyyyyyyyyyyyle !**

Les deux gothiques tentent de le faire taire, mais ce n'est pas très efficace. **"Il va réveiller tout le dortoir cet ahuri !"** Ils arrivent par miracle à la hauteur de la chambre de l'alcoolisé, qui ne s'est toujours pas calmé et a manqué de tomber plusieurs fois. La porte voisine s'ouvre alors, sur un rouquin au bord de la panique. Il se met à hurler lui aussi :

 **Kyle: Mon dieu ! STAN !**

 **Pete: Il ne manquait plus que ça...**

Soupire Pete en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge !

 **Kyle: Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait bande d'enfoirés !**

 **Michael: Nous, rien. Tout l'alcool qu'il s'est envoyé c'est chargé de lui tout seul.**

Répond calmement Michael, comme étranger à la situation.

 **Kyle: Queuwa ?!**

Kyle se précipite vers Stan, voulant voler à son secours. Ils parviennent à eux trois à le mettre dans son lit. Kyle et Michael surveille le Marsh, totalement ko. Pete reste près de la porte, préférant rester à l'écart.

 **Kyle: Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi s'est-il infligé ça ?**

Se morfond Kyle, profondément attristé.

 **Michael: J'en sais rien. Il était déjà dans un sale état quand il est venu nous voir.**

Des larmes coulent sur les joues du rouquin, après toutes celles qu'il avait déjà versées, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit encore possible de pleurer. Michael soupire. Il faut croire qu'il y a des journées comme ça...

 **Kyle: Il ne vous a rien dit ?**

 **Michael: Non. Il prononçait juste ton nom.**

Kyle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et détourne le visage.

 **Pete: « Kyle, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas ».**

Pete vient de répéter les propres mots de Stan. Il remet sa mèche en place, soudain mal à l'aise par les regards qui se posent sur lui.

 **Kyle: Stan...**

Murmure Kyle, perdu. Leur amitié lui manque tant que ça ? D'un côté ça le rassure, même s'il sait très qu'il n'est plus capable de la lui offrir à nouveau. Il ne pourra jamais plus se contenter de cela. Il s'agenouille près de lit, au chevet de son amour.

 **Michael: Je comprends maintenant. Raven... je veux dire Stan, est ton âme-sœur.**

Affirme Michael, toujours aussi cérémonieux. Kyle se retourne, et le fixe, surpris. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il a sûrement raison. Du moins à ses yeux. Évidemment que Stan est son âme-sœur, il l'aime plus que tout au monde. Maintenant si lui est le sien, c'est autre chose...

 **Michael: Parle-lui.**

 **Kyle: Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner !**

S'emporte quelque peu le rouquin. Non seulement il se sent honteux d'être percé à jour de la sorte, mais aussi, il est en colère contre ces putains de gothiques. Ils ont laissé Stan mettre sa vie en danger, bordel !

 **Michael: C'est important. C'est la seule putain de raison de vivre en ce monde !**

 **Kyle: Ah oui ? Hé bien vas-y toi, dis-lui !**

Le défie Kyle, d'un ton inhabituellement sûr de lui. L'amour donne des ailes, c'est sûr, ou du cran en tout cas. Pour bien se faire comprendre, Kyle désigne rapidement Pete, qui est resté dans le fond de la pièce, du regard. Michael semble décontenancé. Victoire ! Il lui répond d'un mouvement de tête et lui donne une tape sur l'épaule avec de s'en aller.

 **Michael: Veille bien sur lui. Et ne laisse jamais Raven revenir.**

 **Kyle: Tu peux compter là-dessus !**

Ils s'échangent un petit sourire. Pete le suit, après avoir brièvement salué Kyle. Il n'a pas tout compris ce qu'il s'est passé mais peu importe : il n'en a retenu qu'une seule chose, cette voix qui prononce le mot « âme-sœur ». La nuit s'est comme éclairée.

 _A suivre..._

 _La nuit s'éclaire, mais moi, je vais faire dodo! Bonne nuit les petit-e-s ! Sinon vous avez une idée de comment ce mer**** va s'arranger ? Parce que moi non ! (je plaisante, calmez-vous :p)_


	13. Chapter 13

_ATTENTION! C'est le chiffre 13! Malédiction! Ouais la malédiction c'est que je suis malade, à cause de cette foutue pluie! On se remonte le moral ensemble ? :D_

Après s'être jeté un « petit dernier verre », Kenny erre dans les alentours de la fac. Il espère trouver un dealer ou quelque chose comme ça. Quitte à payer en nature. Il est déjà dans un état extrême, mais il ne craint pas l'overdose. C'est bien la dernière chose qu'il l'effraie d'ailleurs. Il angoisse à l'idée d'être encore seul, d'une fois de plus passer un nouveau jour en ce monde sans amour, sans compter pour qui que ce soit. Il se retrouve dans le parc, l'air est frais mais ne le dégrise pas pour autant. Il se met à hurler contre un arbre, complètement déphasé :

 **Kenny: Je t'aimais, enculé !**

Il se met à imiter le cri du loup et sanglote. Il court, devenu comme fou, il ne regarde même plus où il va. Sa vue est brouillée, ça tourne, tourne et tourne encore. Puis devient noire. L'immortel git dans l'herbe de la nuit, du sang s'écoule de sa tête. Une mort de plus à son compteur. Celle-ci est pas mal : trébucher et se défoncer le crâne contre une racine d'un gros arbre.

Kyle a décidé de passer la nuit à veiller sur son meilleur ami. Il semble endormi mais est régulièrement pris de spasmes. Le rouquin a ramené une couverture ainsi qu'un oreiller provenant de sa chambre, au cas où il tomberait de sommeil. Pour le moment il ne peut mal de s'assoupir, il est beaucoup trop anxieux pour cela. Il n'arrive pas à croire à ce que Stan a fait. Il avance la chaise de bureau près du lit, il l'observe dans un silence pesant. Son visage, même endormi, est dévasté. Ça lui fend le cœur de le voir comme ça. Après plusieurs heures, le brun se retourne et ouvre les yeux, le regard vitreux.

 **Stan: Kyle...**

 **Kyle: Je suis là, Stan.**

Kyle quitte sa chaise et s'agenouille au chevet de son tendre ami. Le pauvre, quelle tête il a ! Et il doit y avoir très mal justement.

 **Kyle: Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une aspirine ? Tu dois avoir vachement mal.**

Stan lui attrape la main, l'empêchant de se lever.

 **Stan: Ne me laisse pas !**

Surpris, Kyle s'immobilise. Stan ne cesse de le fixer et ça devient gênant. Il l'entend alors sangloter, pris au dépourvu il ne sait pas du tout comment réagir.

 **Kyle: Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant souffrir ? Dis-moi !**

Il hausse la voix, il n'en peut plus de cette situation. Il veut en avoir le cœur net, comment le soutenir s'il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se trame dans son esprit ?

 **Stan: T'es parti...**

Incrédule, Kyle écarquille les yeux. Mais il est là pourtant! Il est certainement encore trop éméché pour avoir une conversation lucide.

 **Stan: Avec lui.**

Termine-t-il après un long laps de temps. Lui ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?!

 **Kyle: Qui ?**

Demande Kyle d'une voix douce, il a beau faire, il ne pourra pas s'énerver contre lui. Le voir pleurer le retient de piquer une crise de nerf.

 **Stan: Kyle...**

Le rouquin soupire, ça ne mène à rien. Il est incompréhensible. Il se remet sur sa chaise, épuisé.

 **Stan: Mon amour.**

Kyle manque de tomber de son siège. C'est vraiment à lui que Stan dit ça ou bien... ? Il devient rouge, il a rêvé d'entendre ça mais pas dans ce contexte-là. Il en est néanmoins troublé, même si ce n'est pas une ambiance très glamour, il se sent séduit malgré lui. Soudain Stan se redresse et grimace :

 **Stan: Je dois vomir !**

Kyle soupire et l'aide à se relever et l'emmène aux toilettes. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand même ! Il lui tient ses cheveux noirs de jais pendant ce moment fatidique. Ça ne le gêne pas vraiment, il a l'habitude de voir son ami régurgiter, c'est un peu son point faible. Stan se met debout par lui-même et se dirige vers l'évier et se rince vigoureusement le visage et la bouche.

 **Stan: J'ai horreur de ça !**

Se plaint-il. Ils rentrent ensuite dans sa chambre, Stan semble déjà aller un peu mieux. Vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il a rendu, c'est "normal" si on peut dire. Il ouvre le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en déniche des anti-douleurs.

 **Stan: Mon crâne, putain !**

Kyle rigole un peu, il l'a bien mérité par contre ! Ça lui apprendra à boire autant. Il s'assied sur son lit et boit de grandes gorgées d'eau. C'est sûr qu'après tout ça, ça purifie !

 **Stan: Merci d'avoir été là.**

Dit-il simplement.

 **Kyle: C'est normal ! Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu sais !**

Stan baisse la tête, ses mots font mal, il veut le rassurer bien sûr, mais il ne s'en rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit.

 **Kyle: Tu m'as fait si peur. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

Murmure Kyle, de nouveau il a les larmes aux yeux et il se giflerait bien pour ça.

 **Stan: Je t'ai vu avec Wolf. J'ai pas supporté.**

Stan ne parvient pas à tout lui dévoiler, les mots ne veulent pas sortir de sa bouche. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, il en a le souffle coupé.

 **Kyle: Queuwa ?! Et t'as... t'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?!**

Le rouquin panique, si Stan devait apprendre ce qu'il ressent pour lui, il veut lui dire comme il se doit, pas comme ça !

 **Stan: Nan. Je suis arrivé au moment du bécotage.**

La voix de Stan devient agressive, se souvenir le rend dingue, en une fraction de seconde il s'est mis à haïr Le Nouveau. Kyle est soulagé qu'il n'ait rien entendu, mais la suite ne lui plait pas du tout.

 **Kyle: Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je me suis mis à pleurer et il a essayé de me calmer comme il a pu !**

 **Stan: Genre en te roulant un patin ?**

Cette fois Kyle fulmine, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Mais à quoi pense-t-il ?!

 **Kyle: Mais nan ! On n'est pas ensemble ! C'est avec Kenny qu'il veut être, et moi je...**

Il s'interrompt, il a bien failli se trahir.

 **Kyle: Et tu t'en fous que j'allais mal ?!**

Se défend-il comme il peut. Stan n'a même pas tilté sur le fait qu'il avait eu besoin d'être consolé.

 **Stan: Parce que tu crois que moi, j'allais bien ?!**

Le ton monte, la tension est palpable.

 **Kyle: Tu as raison, ça devait être terrible de passer du temps en tête à tête avec Wendy !**

Stan se lève de son lit, il a retrouvé un semblant de forces tout à coup.

 **Stan: Putain Kyle ! T'as pas intérêt à me dire que si tu t'es éloigné de moi, c'était à cause d'elle !**

Kyle détourne le regard et frissonne. Stan prend sa tête entre les mains et jure. C'est le bordel, c'est n'importe quoi ! Il faut éclairer la situation, ou ils ne s'en remettront jamais.

 **Stan: Que ce soit clair : je ne sors pas avec Wendy, je ne ressens rien pour elle, c'est une amie, point !**

 **Kyle: Je peux dire pareil pour Wolf !**

 **Stan: Bien !**

 **Kyle: Parfait !**

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardent, essoufflés par leur conversation houleuse, fatigués de crier, de s'énerver et de s'emporter. Kyle vient seulement de percuter ce que le brun lui avait dit : il n'a pas supporté de le voir avec Wolf ? Mais... il s'agit bien de ce dont il croit ? Stan ferme les yeux et inspire longuement. Il les ouvre à nouveau et s'approche de Kyle, qui ne peut plus reculer.

 **Stan: J'ai cru t'avoir perdu.**

Kyle se remet à pleurer. Il commence à en avoir marre putain !

 **Kyle: Et moi alors ?**

Bouleversé, Stan le prend dans ses bras. Kyle accepte son geste et se love contre lui. C'est le meilleur endroit du monde, ses bras. Ça n'a rien à avoir avec ceux de Wolf.

 **Kyle: Je suis désolé, Stan !**

 **Stan: Moi aussi.**

Ils se serrent encore plus fort. Comme si aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'autre.

 **Stan et Kyle: Je t'aime.**

Dirent-ils au même moment, en chœur. Ils se regardent, les yeux écarquillés. Vraiment ? Tous les deux s'assurent en observant la réaction de l'autre que ce n'est pas un aveu d'amitié sincère mais bien d'autre chose : l'amour, le vrai, celui avec un grand « A ». Comme pour confirmer leur dire, ils s'embrassent, tout doucement. C'est leur premier baiser. Ils ont l'impression qu'ils ont à la fois passé la pire et la meilleure nuit de leur vie. Une fois l'échange terminé, ils se sourient avant de s'emparer à nouveau l'un de l'autre. C'est magique, c'est le feu d'artifice dans leur cœur.

 **Stan: Je ne te lâcherai plus, plus jamais.**

Murmure Stan tout contre ses lèvres.

 **Kyle: Pareil, tu peux compter sur moi!**

Et ils s'embrassent à nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent d'ailleurs jusqu'à la tombée du jour.

Kenny émerge d'un profond sommeil, enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Encore un matin étrange où il se réveille seul après avoir affronté la grande faucheuse. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Sur sa chaise de bureau, il trouve un loup endormi, la tête en arrière. Il est resté ici depuis combien de temps ?!

 **Kenny: Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, chacal ?**

Il a toujours rêve de dire cette insulte ! Bon il s'amuse mais en vrai il n'a pas oublié la colère qu'il éprouve envers Wolf. Le concerné s'éveille et baille.

 **Wolf: Assister à ta résurrection évidemment !**

Terriblement surpris, les lèvres du blond se mettent à trembler. Il se souvient ? Mais comment est-ce possible bordel ?!

 **Kenny: Mais... mais ?!**

 **Wolf: Tu pourrais me remercier, c'est moi qui t'ai ramené !**

Kenny cligne des yeux, il rêve ? Ou alors il est réellement mort la nuit passée ? Wolf a un sourire en coin devant son hébétement.

 **Wolf: Je t'ai trouvé mort durant ma balade nocturne. C'était la pleine lune et je ne pouvais pas dormir alors...**

 **Kenny: STOP !**

L'interrompt le blond, il n'en a rien foutre de ses lubies de loup-garou !

 **Kenny: Tu m'as vu mort et tu t'en souviens ?!**

 **Wolf: Oui.**

 **Kenny: C'est impossible ! Personne ne s'en souvient ! Comment ça se fait ?!**

Wolf se lève et se rapproche de lui.

 **Wolf: C'est toi qui l'a dit : on est spécial tous les deux.**

Le regard de Kenny s'assombrit.

 **Kenny: Ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu m'as menti.**

Wolf ne répond pas à son attaque. Aucune expression ne s'affiche sur son visage. Kenny se lève, exaspéré par son silence.

 **Kenny: Tu m'entends ?! T'es un putain de menteur ! Tu dis m'aimer et tu sors avec le juif !**

Wolf est tellement saisi par ces propos qu'il n'a pas le temps de s'expliquer, il se ramasse le poing de Kenny en pleine figure. Étourdi, il se prend plusieurs coups. On voit que l'immortel a l'habitude de mourir, il récupère vite ! Et il a une sacrée droite ! Kenny fini par le mettre à terre et l'écrase de son poids. Il s'arrête une fois au-dessus de lui, essoufflé.

 **Kenny: J'y ai cru, bordel !**

Encore une fois il ne contrôle pas ses pleurs et se montre en position de faiblesse face à lui, merde ! Wolf avance sa main vers son visage mais Kenny le repousse vivement.

 **Wolf: Je sais pas ce que tu t'es imaginés avec Kyle, mais t'as tout faux !**

 **Kenny: Je t'ai vu hier soir avec lui, bâtard !**

Kenny lève le poing vers lui, il s'apprête à lui assener un nouveau coup.

 **Wolf: Kyle a fait son coming-out. Il avait besoin qu'on l'écoute. Il en bave. Et on sait tous que ce n'est pour moi qu'il craque.**

Le blond retient son geste. Il se sent con, mais con ! Et en attendant, il s'est ridiculisé en lui exposant sa jalousie. Il veut se relever mais Wolf le retient en le saisissant par les hanches.

 **Wolf: Je t'aime, Kenneth.**

Le jeune homme devient rouge et cache son visage de son bras. S'il pense l'avoir ainsi ! Mais pourquoi son cœur s'emballe comme ça ?!

 **Kenny: Tais-toi !**

 **Wolf: Tu étais jaloux de Kyle, pas vrai ?**

 **Kenny: Je t'ai dit de la fermer !**

Crie-t-il à pleins poumons, avant se pencher et... de l'embrasser. C'est un excellent moyen d'y parvenir, à ce qu'il se taise. Mais son ambition va bien plus loin que ça, c'est une réponse qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer avec des mots. Il pose ses mains sur les joues de Wolf et approfondi le baiser.

Ce matin, une fois de plus il s'est réveillé dans son lit, après avoir été massacré par cette enfoirée de mort. Mais ce matin, c'est le premier où il n'éprouve pas de solitude. Ce matin, après un énième décès, il est heureux.

 _A suivre..._

 _Vous voyez, tout s'arrange :) Et le meilleur est à venir! Vous vous attendiez à cette tournure des événements ?_


	14. Chapter 14 ! LEMON !

_Je suis en congé aujourd'hui! J'ai dormi jusque midi et j'ai la tête dans le... brouillard. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit tellement j'ai plein d'idées qui cogitent pour cette fic et d'autres qui sont en préparation! Sinon je suis contente de voir que mon travail plait quand même :3 Oh et c'est le grand retour de nos cher Lemon adoré :p CHAMPAGNE (vin rouge surtout ;) ) !_

On est samedi matin est pourtant presque tout le monde est éveillé. Seul Craig dort encore, comme à son habitude, une vraie marmotte, surtout comparé à son petit-ami. Mais ça ne gêne pas le blond, au contraire, il aime le regarder dormir en sirotant son premier café de la journée.

Sinon il y a en a deux qui vont seulement aller se coucher en fait : Stan et Kyle. Ils n'avaient pour ainsi dire quasiment pas dormi de la nuit avec toutes ces péripéties. Ils mettent fin à leur câlin, qui a duré un sacré bon moment.

 **Stan: On va peut-être dormir un peu.**

 **Kyle: Oui, même si c'est juste quelques heures.**

Répond Kyle en baillant. Stan commence à retirer son jean, c'est quand même mieux pour dormir.

 **Kyle: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

S'égosille le rouquin, rouge comme jamais.

 **Stan: Bah... je vais pas dormir tout habillé !**

Rigole le brun devant l'expression choquée de son meilleur ami et maintenant petit-ami. Kyle se ressaisit, il a déjà vu Stan en sous-vêtement, il ne va pas en faire toute une histoire ! Quoi que... l'a-t-il déjà vu depuis qu'ils sont adultes ? Il préfère ne pas réfléchir à la question, ce serait trop bizarre. Stan se jette sous la couette, inconscient du trouble qu'il vient de lui procurer. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

 **Stan: Tu viens ?**

Stan l'invite vraiment à dormir avec lui ? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'ils sont ensembles maintenant, et les couples font ça. Kyle a envie de lui hurler un grand oui, mais il se contente de se séparer de son pantalon lui aussi et le rejoint en vitesse, intimidé. Stan éteint la lampe de chevet et se retourne vers lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Que c'est étrange ! Ils n'auraient jamais cru vivre ça un jour ! Kyle vient se blottir contre son brun et celui-ci l'enlace. Tout contre son torse, il peut entendre les battements rapides de son cœur. C'est comme une berceuse à ses oreilles.

L'heure est à l'écriture (mais non pas pour moi ! enfin si mais voilà quoi !) ou plutôt de la poésie. C'est une activité sacrée pour les gothiques. Mais cette fois, Pete écrit la sienne seul. Il en a pris l'habitude lorsqu'il a déménagé de South Park. Cependant c'est bien la première fois qu'il en écrit une pour quelqu'un. **"Putain c'est gay !** " Sa propre inspiration l'incommode et l'énerve, plusieurs fois il s'interrompt en râlant et prenant une gorgée de café. Il allume une clope, ses mains tremblent un peu. " **Tu me fais chier, Michael !"** Oui mais pas que, et ça il en a pris conscience pas plus tard que cette nuit. En fait, il ne se supporte pas lui-même, il se trouve débile mais ne peut pourtant pas agir autrement. Il a choisi le plus beau papier de sa collection, celui qui ressemble à un vieux parchemin, et son plus beau stylo. Il se concentre pour conserver une écriture lisible malgré sa nervosité. **"Par Satan !"** C'est compliqué à assumer ! Écrire à propos de la désolation ou du chaos c'est bien plus simple. " **Merde !** " Depuis quand il a peur ou honte de ce qu'il veut exprimer ?! Il fixe son café, une vision apparait et c'est toujours SON visage qu'il voit. Il manque de renverser sa tasse sur son ouvrage, ce serait le comble tiens !

Après un long moment le résultat est là. Il ne reste plus que mettre sa lettre dans une enveloppe et... il va vraiment lui donner ça ? Il est devenu attardé ! Tout ça c'est à cause de ces conformistes de malheur ! Il respire un grand coup, il faut se calmer. En vrai, il n'a pas du tout l'air d'être au bout de sa vie, c'est dans sa tête que ça se passe. Les seuls moments où on peut voir Pete contrarié c'est quand il lève les yeux au ciel ou grimace légèrement, ou le facepalm à la rigueur, mais bon, il faut être attentif quoi. Il se lève, il a l'impression que chacun de ses pas pèsent une tonne. C'est lâche mais il n'ose pas affronter « sa muse », il glissera la lettre sous la porte de sa chambre et au pire se saoulera au vin rouge comme Raven pour oublier. Où il disparaîtra à jamais, reste à voir, il partirait... En Écosse ou en Transylvanie oui, ça c'est bien.

Pete manque un arrêt cardiaque en ouvrant sa porte. Il se retrouve face à Michael, qui doit être surpris aussi, enfin il imagine. Silence gênant. Pas un mot, rien, même pas un bonjour en fait. Michael lui tend une enveloppe, Pete penche la tête sur le côté, les yeux écarquillés (même si on ne voit qu'un œil, l'autre est caché sous sa mèche rouge). Il l'a saisi rapidement, la remplace par la sienne se retourne en quatrième vitesse et claque la porte derrière lui. Il s'appuie contre celle-ci, le cœur battant la chamade. C'est possible de faire plus con comme situation ?! Il regarde l'enveloppe, elle ressemble à la sienne. Les grands esprits se rencontrent, maintenant reste à voir si le contenu est semblable, ce dont il doute fortement. Il va se ridiculiser, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire une chose pareille ?! Il est trop tard pour regretter, impossible de revenir en arrière. Quoi qu'il en soit, il va devoir le lire, ce contenu mystérieux. Il reprend sa place devant son bureau, il n'arrête pas de trembler. Il a bu trop de café comme le petit blond hystérique ? Il ferme les yeux et l'ouvre. Il s'aperçoit qu'il se retenait de respirer, quel débile mais quel débile il est ! Bon, c'est parti pour l'échafaud...

 _ **« Combien d'années ?**_

 _ **Depuis combien de temps,**_

 _ **Nous partageons nos destinées ?**_

 _ **C'est seulement maintenant,**_

 _ **Que je comprends, que toi,**_

 _ **Tu es la source de mon tourment.**_

 _ **Mon désir est ardent.**_

 _ **J'ai le sentiment,**_

 _ **De vouloir être ton amant. »**_

 _ **Ton âme-Sœur,**_

 _ **Michael.**_

Au même moment, le poète en herbe qu'on vient de lire, s'est décidé lui aussi à prendre connaissance de la lettre que Pete lui a donné. Sont-ils à ce point connectés pour prendre la même décision, au même moment ? Encore faut-il que ce soit bien ce qu'il croit. Les mots de sa plume se sont couchés sur le papier de manière naturelle, mais peut-être est-il allé trop loin ? Comment Pete va-t-il réagir ? Il se l'imagine dire « C'est gay ». Oui, ça, c'est inévitable. Les étiquettes c'est pas son truc mais faut bien reconnaître que ça s'en rapproche, de l'homosexualité. La souffrance de l'attente... Il vient de se jeter dans la cage du lion. Il est plus que probable qu'il vive ce qu'a ressenti Raven, du moins Stan, et ça restera toujours Stan désormais. Pete va-t-il le rejeter ? Ou bien ils feront comme après leur échange langoureux, ils n'en parleront jamais plus ? Perdu dans la contemplation du mur, il en oublie le papier qu'il tient dans ses mains. Une clope avant, pour se donner du courage. Du courage ? Il a peur ? La douleur, il sait ce que c'est, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais un rejet de Pete serait totalement différent de qu'il a déjà connu. Il n'a jamais éprouvé l'envie de construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Mais avec le petit brun c'est différent, avec lui tout est différent. De la satisfaction d'avoir rencontré une personne avec qui il partage autant de points en commun, de l'affection, de l'amitié il en est passé à...de l'amour ? Non, c'est une émotion encore plus intense que cela. Il est son monde, sa vie. Oui, il donnerait sa vie pour lui, il irait jusqu'en enfer même. Mais trêve de pensées oniriques, il doit découvrir l'intimité de Pete. Il esquisse un sourire, amusé de la tournure que cette phrase pourrait prendre. Il déplie soigneusement le parchemin, son écriture est soignée, douce, tout comme ça voix. En fait, cet être est doux. Sombre mais délicat. Si rare, si précieux, le plus beau des trésors à garder auprès de lui. Et c'est reparti ! Sérieusement il faut qu'il se décide à lire, à croire qu'il a le trac ! C'est le cas... Que le diable l'emporte !

 _ **« Je suis possédé,**_

 _ **Terriblement hanté.**_

 ** _Un rêve, un cauchemar, un songe,_**

 _ **Quelque chose en moi me ronge.**_

 _ **Ton corps, ton souffle, ta main,**_

 _ **Je ne peux plus attendre demain.**_

 _ **Ai-je perdu l'esprit ?**_

 _ **Je suis à ta merci.**_

 _ **Je suis condamné,**_

 _ **Je pense t'aimer. »**_

 _ **Ton âme-sœur,**_

 _ **Pete.**_

Pete est encore chamboulé après cette découverte, et chamboulé est un mot trop faible pour décrire ce qui se passe en lui. Michael et lui... Il dort encore en fait ? Il ne s'est jamais levé, n'a jamais écrit ce poème. Il rêve tout ça, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Ce genre de truc ça n'existe que dans les bouquins ou les films. Il en est au point où il hésite à se pincer le bras pour vérifier, juste au cas où... Il doit aller le retrouver ! Ils ne se sont pas dévoilés ainsi pour rien ! Il faut... concrétiser les choses, si on peut dire. Il traverse sa chambre presque en courant, se dépêcher, ne plus réfléchir, sinon il va hésiter, ne pas oser. Et une fois de plus il se retrouve avec Michael juste derrière la porte. Encore une fois, pas un mot. Un regard suffit pour les embraser. Ils se jettent sur les lèvres de l'autre, enflammés par les déclarations. Michael taquine de sa langue le piercing du petit brun. Pete passe sa main dans ses cheveux noirs bouclés, la sensation est agréable. Michael le fait reculer doucement, sans pour autant rompre leur baiser passionné. Il referme la porte. Pete s'attaque à sa veste et ensuite à sa chemise, impatient de revoir ce torse qui le fascine tant. Pour la première fois, il le voit entièrement torse nu et une vague de chaleur s'empare de lui. Il est classe, terriblement classe, vraiment bien fait. Il sait que Michael lui répondrait le contraire, il est complexé de nature, mais Pete n'a jamais compris pourquoi, il le trouve juste parfait. Michael les met à égalité en enlevant son t-shirt, de son groupe favori. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, s'enivrant de la chaleur de l'autre. Les mains s'enhardissent et s'aventurent toujours plus loin. Pete recule de lui-même cette fois, invitant son âme-sœur à le suivre. Ils se retrouvent sur le lit où ils achèvent de se dénuder. Ils sont follement impatients, se dévorent, se consument. Michael s'apprête à prendre soin de son partenaire, mais Pete le repousse et le renverse sous lui.

 **Pete: Cette fois, c'est moi qui commence.**

Sa douce voix, emprunte de désir le fait frissonner... et bander comme un dingue aussi. Pete descend toujours un peu plus bas. En le voyant faire, Michael s'affole, il va vraiment le... ?! Le plus jeune est décidé et lui retire son pantalon noir avec fougue. Son visage est tout près, beaucoup trop près de sa virilité. Il doit se retenir de gémir rien qu'en sentant son souffle à travers le fin tissu. Comme pour le titiller davantage, Pete embrasse son membre, ses lèvres en sont toujours séparées par son boxer, qui devient bien trop encombrant à son goût. Pete cesse de le faire languir et le libère, en faisant glisser le vêtement lentement, dévoilant son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il le caresse avec douceur, le dévorant des yeux. C'est un véritable appel à la tentation. Il y dépose un baiser, y fait glisser des lèvres de hauts en bas. Michael réprime un frisson qui le parcourt le long de la colonne vertébrale. Sa bouche chaude et humide va avoir raison de lui, mais une légère sensation de froid le rend dingue en plus de ça. Il relève la tête, il constate que Pete joue avec son piercing. C'était donc ça... il l'a toujours aimé sur Pete, ça lui va bien, il donne envie, et maintenant il l'apprécie d'autant plus. Ça rajoute un effet unique. Pete prend possession de lui avec engouement. Un gémissement rauque s'échappe de la gorge de Michael. Il entame des mouvements de va-et-vient, il fait du mieux qu'il peut, c'est la première fois qu'il s'adonne à cette pratique. " **Putain, je suce Michael !"** Cela lui procure à lui aussi du plaisir, comme si Michael partageait le sien avec lui. Le grand ténébreux se rend compte que ça va être difficile de tenir plus longtemps, ses soupirs et gémissements deviennent incontrôlables. Pete remonte le long de son membre et s'attaque à sa partie la plus sensible. Non ! Sentir le piercing à cet endroit-là... c'est vraiment trop ! Michael se tend et se libère dans un cri étouffé. Il entend Pete gémir aussi. Il laisse tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, il part loin, dans un monde où seul son âme-sœur et lui sont présents. " **Par Cthulhu, cet orgasme !** " Pete vient se mettre à côté, vaguement essoufflé lui aussi. Michael lui caresse le visage avant de s'apercevoir d'un « détail ».

 **Michael: ... Je t'en ai mis là... désolé.**

 **Pete: Ça ne me dérange pas, ça vient de toi.**

Michael l'embrasse à nouveau, vient mordiller ses lèvres. Ce démon sait trouver les mots pour lui faire perdre la tête. Sa main glisse sur sa boucle de ceinture tandis qu'il s'occupe d'un téton qu'il lèche et fini par mordiller également. Pete se laisse aller à gémir, il est visiblement sensible aux légères morsures.

 **Michael: A ton tour...**

 **Pete: J'ai déjà pris mon pied, en te faisant ça... t'es pas obligé.**

Lui avoue Pete, non sans rougir. C'est adorable, mais il n'allait pas y échapper comme ça...

 _A suivre..._

 _Alors heu... ça va ? x3 Sorry si les "poésies" ne sont pas tops, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire. Sinon, comment dire, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, mais vraiment beaucoup ^^ Alors j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément ou à la folie, qui sait :3_


	15. Chapter 15 ! LEMON !

_Je pense devenir un animal nocturne, j'ai jamais envie de dormir et du coup je m'écroule le matin, tel le hibou surpris par l'aurore. C'est tellement j'ai des idées, j'ai peur de perdre mon inspiration et je prends note, j'écris et écris encore! Je suis un petit zombie mais un zombie heureux, à moins que ce ne soit qu'une conjonctivite... :p_

Plusieurs jours passent... Parce que bon, l'auteure n'a pas le temps de suivre le moindre détail routinier, elle chasse ce qui est intéressant, il faut que ça bouge !

 **Tweek: Gahhhh ! On va tous mourir !**

Dans le salon du dortoir, la bande au complet fait face à un Tweek survolté mais aussi en totale panique. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu droit à tel spectacle, à South Park c'était fréquent. Sauf qu'ici il n'a pas de piano pour manifester ses craintes en chanson, dommage.

 **Tweek: C'est aujourd'hui, et il faut y aller !**

Crie-t-il en plaquant une affiche sur la table. Tout le monde s'en approche pour voir de quoi il s'agit. C'est la fameuse campagne de dépistage gratuite, offerte par le système de prévention de la fac.

 **Tweek: C'est une question de vie ou de mort !**

Hurle-t-il en tremblant.

 **Kyle: Mais pourquoi on irait faire ça ? Personne n'a pris de risques, si ?**

Demande Kyle, son visage se colore tout à coup. Il se rend compte qu'il vient en quelque sorte d'avouer qu'il est toujours puceau mais personne n'en fit rien, toute l'attention est sur le petit blond, ce qui est un comble car ça le rend encore plus nerveux.

 **Stan: Ouais, y'a qu'à Kenny que ça pourrait être utile!**

Confirme Stan en riant.

 **Kenny: Merci, mec. Je retiens !**

Kenny fait semblant de se vexer, c'est vrai que les conquêtes, il les collectionne mais il a toujours fait attention à sa santé, enfin, si on peut dire.

 **Craig: L'avantage, si on est négatif au test, c'est qu'on peut dire adieu aux capotes.**

Explique Craig d'un ton blasé, fidèle à lui-même.

Tweek tire une de ses mèches de cheveux blonde en gigotant, Craig vient aussitôt l'enlacer afin de le rassurer.

 **Wolf: A condition d'être en couple.**

Précise Wolf en se délectant de la scène que lui offre son duo favori.

Kyle et Stan échange un regard et font un signe de tête : ils avaient prévu d'annoncer la grande nouvelle à leurs amis et le moment leur parait bien choisi.

 **Stan: Ouais, en parlant de couple...**

Commence Stan. Il se coupe un instant en voyant les regards de l'assemblée se diriger vers lui avec intérêt.

 **Stan: Heu...**

 **Kyle: On sort ensemble !**

S'écrie Kyle, très stressé, il a préféré faire ça court. Il s'attendait à ce que tout le monde soit surpris, mais en fait pas du tout ! Wolf commence à applaudir et les autres le rejoignent.

 **Kenny: Félicitations, les mecs !**

 **Tweek: Beaucoup de bonheur !**

 **Wolf: Ils sont... adorables !**

Kyle et Michael échange un bref regard. Le rouquin a « gagné le défi » qu'ils s'étaient lancés, et il n'en est pas peu fier ! Il se demande alors si le gothique en avait fait tout autant. Wolf les contemple avec euphorie et Kenny lève les yeux au ciel.

 **Kenny: C'est moi que tu dois regarder comme ça !**

Lui murmure-t-il à voix basse, afin que personne ne les entende. Wolf lui adresse un sourire, voir le blond jaloux c'est inestimable.

Finalement ils se sont mis d'accord pour y aller, à ce fameux dépistage, autant en profiter, c'est gratuit, le résultat est disponible immédiatement et tout le monde sera rassuré, surtout Tweek.

 **Tweek: Gah ! Et si l'un de nous était positif ?!**

 **Craig: Respire profondément, chéri.**

Craig entremêle ses doigts à ceux de son blond. Beaucoup le trouve spécial ou énervant à le voir sans cesse dans un état nerveux, mais lui, ça le fait craquer. Il le trouve adorable et adore l'idée qu'il est le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser. Et son expression de gratitude qu'il aborde dans ses moments-là est charmante, il a envie de se jeter sur lui et de lui arracher ses vêtements. Vivement que ce test soit fait, il en a déjà marre d'attendre et il veut prendre Tweek : maintenant.

C'est au tour de Kyle, il se retrouve dans une petite pièce face au docteur. Il se sent mal à l'aise et joue avec ses doigts n'osant pas faire face à son regard. Il commence le test avec calme et patience, heureusement qu'il est assez rassurant.

 **Docteur: Avez-vous eu des relations non-protégées récemment ?**

 **Kyle: Heu... je n'ai encore jamais...**

 **Docteur: Pas de problème... Voilà c'est terminé.**

Il se sent honteux, bien sûr il sait qu'il n'y a pas de raison à cela mais tout de même, il en a plus qu'assez d'être vierge. Il veut savoir ce que ça fait ! Et en même temps ça le terrifie. Il reçoit son résultat et des préservatifs gratuits, il sort rapidement, il veut en finir avec cette histoire. Résultat : négatif. Évidemment. Il n'a pas vraiment de surprise même s'il a conscience que certaines maladies se développent même si on a jamais fait l'amour, en cas d'hérédité par exemple. Il rejoint Stan, qui lui aussi a le papier, contenant le résultat, en main. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents en le voyant arriver.

 **Stan: Négatif !**

 **Kyle: Moi aussi. Forcément. C'était trop gênant de dire que je suis encore puceau !**

Lui répond Kyle, le rouge aux joues.

 **Stan: Faut pas en être gêné. C'est même cool en fait !**

Kyle le fixe, surpris, cool ? S'il savait les moqueries qu'il a déjà subi à cause de ça... Toutes ces fois où il se demandait ce qui clochait chez lui ! Et il trouve ça cool ?!

 **Stan: Je veux dire...**

Stan se frotte la nuque, il a cette réaction quand il est mal à l'aise, Kyle a toujours trouvé ça touchant. Il retrouve un petit sourire, la tension qui venait se manifester en lui vient de retomber, Stan l'attendri, le fait fondre, il sent son cœur se gonfler d'amour.

 **Stan: J'aurais aimé avoir ma première fois avec toi... si j'avais su qu'on se retrouverait...**

Il termine sa phrase en riant un peu, un rire maladroit, il a rougi un peu aussi. Le rouquin l'écoute et a les yeux qui brillent. Il pose sa tête contre son épaule. Il sait qu'on peut les voir mais tant pis. Après tout, Tweek et Craig ne sont jamais cachés, eux. Alors pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas en faire autant ? Stan dépose un baiser dans sa tignasse flamboyante. Ils pourraient rester comme ça des heures mais les autres les retrouvent, tout le monde a terminé cette « aventure ».

 **Kenny: Je propose qu'on aille se boire un verre pour fêter ça !**

S'enthousiasme Kenny, tout heureux d'être négatif, comme tout le reste de ses potes.

La bande se retrouve dans un des cafés de la fac, autour d'une bonne bière. Même les gothiques sont de la partie, ça les tuerait de le dire mais finalement, ces conformistes-là sont sympas. Et puis y'a de la boisson houblonnée alors pourquoi pas ? Kyle s'approche du grand ténébreux et lui demande discrètement :

 **Kyle: Alors ? Tu lui as dit ?**

 **Michael: C'est fait.**

Répond-il simplement.

 **Kyle: Vous allez en parler aux autres ?**

 **Michael: Pour quoi faire ?**

Il ne précise bien entendu pas que Pete lui a écrasé le pied au moment où Stan et Kyle ont fait leur annonce. C'était un signe qui correspond à « tu en parles, t'es mort ». Il ne s'en préoccupe pas vraiment, les conformistes s'en rendront compte un jour ou l'autre de toute manière, il ne tient pas à rester discret, sur ce, il pose sa main sur la jambe de Pete qui croise furtivement son regard, visiblement légèrement embarrassé.

Kyle remarque que Michael est « occupé » et s'est totalement désintéressé de leur brève conversation, peu importe, il a sa réponse. Stan passe son bras autour de ses épaules, il en aurait presque bondi de joie. Ils faisaient déjà ça avant, en geste d'amitié, mais le contexte est tout autre désormais.

Les jeunes hommes brandissent leur verre dans la bonne humeur.

 **Kenny: A l'abandon des capotes !**

Célèbre Kenny d'un sourire vicieux.

 **Stan: Fais gaffe quand même mec, tu sais pas sur qui tu peux tomber.**

L'averti Stan, en tant que bon leader, soucieux de ses amis. Kenny se fige, c'est vrai que personne ne sait ce qu'il se passe en lui en ce moment. Il sait qu'il ne veut que Wolf, mais il ne lui a pas encore avoué. Il a déjà assez de mal à se l'avouer à lui-même !

 **Kenny: Quoi ? Ça parait si dingue que ça que je puisse être casé ? Et fidèle ?**

Stan et Kyle le fixent bouche bée en guise de réponse et Craig rigole d'un air sarcastique.

 **Craig: Disons que ce serait bien la première fois !**

Kenny boit une gorgée de sa boisson, il emmerde Fucker ! Il préfère lancer un regard appuyé sur Wolf, espérant lui faire passer le message. Mais cet idiot ne sait plus où donner de la tête entre son couple fétiche ou bien le tout frais qui vient de se créer. Il se retourne alors vers lui, le regarde, il a compris où il voulait en venir ou bien... ? Kenny soupire, exprimer son envie de copuler c'est facile, faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'on veut se mettre avec par contre... Lui qui croyait que la façon dont il l'a embrassé suffirait pour lui faire passer le message... connerie !

 **Kyle: Tweek, je peux te parler une minute ?**

Demande Kyle en se levant de son tabouret.

 **Tweek: Gah ! Oui, oui bien sûr !**

Ils s'écartent de la table et gagne l'extérieur, sous le regard de leur petit-amis, intrigués.

 **Tweek: C'est super pour Stan et toi !**

Kyle le remercie chaleureusement. Les deux jeunes hommes se sourient sincèrement.

 **Tweek: Tu voulais quoi ?**

Une pointe de nervosité se fait ressentir et pas que pour le petit blond pour une fois.

 **Kyle: Euh... je voulais parler de... enfin je veux dire, on joue dans la même équipe. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...**

Kyle n'arrive pas à s'exprimer clairement. Il tente d'aborder un sujet qu'il n'a encore jamais évoqué avec qui que ce soit.

 **Tweek: Quoi ?! Je ne comprends pas ! Gah ! Ah...**

Heureusement pour lui Tweek semble voir où il veut en venir après un instant de réflexion.

 **Tweek: Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'aider mais... gah ! Je t'écoute, Kyle.**

Le rouquin lui sourit, reconnaissant. En fait, il ne sait pas par où commencer.

 **Kyle: Ok... heu, comment ça se passe ? C-comment on sait qui fait quoi ?**

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux de feu, embarrassé. Il a beau se retourner dans tous les sens cette question, il n'arrive pas y répondre par lui-même.

 **Tweek: Gah ! Je sais pas, ça se fait tout seul ! Essaie d'imaginer ce que tu ferais à ce moment-là.**

Ça n'aide pas spécialement Kyle hélas.

 **Kyle: Désolé de te demander ça mais... toi, tu es... ?**

 **Tweek; Gah ! Passif ! Je suis passif !**

Le blond rougit et se mord les lèvres, le fait de parler de ça lui fait penser à Craig et à ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux il n'y a pas longtemps, à leurs caresses nocturnes, à leurs ébats enflammés. Troublé, il s'aperçoit qu'il est en manque de son petit-ami. Kyle le ramène à la réalité :

 **Kyle: Et pourquoi ?**

 **Tweek: Je ne me vois pas « au-dessus » de Craig ! Gah !**

 **Kyle: Ça fait mal ?**

 **Tweek: Un peu... Mais Craig y est allé doucement, il est doux avec moi ! Gah !**

C'est trop ! Qu'il arrête avec ce genre de question ! Il s'invente une excuse et rentre précipitamment, il se planque dans les toilettes du café. Les toilettes sont souvent un refuge lorsque sa nervosité devient ingérable. Il s'y retrouve en général seul et au calme, il peut passer de l'eau froide sur son visage. Même si dans ce cas-ci il aurait plutôt besoin d'une douche froide ! Il envoie un message à Craig :

 **\- On peut rentrer ?**

 **\- Oui. Pourquoi, tu te sens mal ?**

 **\- Non. Je veux être seul avec toi...**

La réponse de Craig tarde à venir, le blond s'en inquiète. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire, ou bien que lui, n'a pas envie de se retrouver juste avec lui ?!

 **\- Intéressant... Pour quoi faire ? :p**

Tweek devient cramoisi, il joue avec lui, comme il sait si bien le faire. Il doit avouer qu'il aime bien ça, même si souvent, il est intimidé. Son téléphone tremble dans ses mains. Que faire ? Que répondre à ça ?! Il se lance et ferme les yeux en envoyant le message.

 **\- Faire l'amour... si t'en as envie aussi =s**

Pas de réponse. Tweek angoisse, fait les cent pas et se triture les cheveux. Il n'aurait pas dû lui dire ça ! **"Mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Trop de pression !"** Des mains le saisissent alors par la taille : il hurle.

 **Tweek: Arrrrg !**

 **Craig: Ce n'est que moi, bébé.**

Craig le retourne face à lui, il lui sourit. Les sourires de son brun sont si rares, en fait, ils ne sont en général que pour lui. Il vient se blottir dans ses bras, anxieux de la réaction de son amour. Aussitôt Craig part à l'assaut de ses lèvres, il l'embrasse fougueusement et sa langue s'en va chercher sa jumelle. Craig le serre davantage contre lui, si bien que Tweek peut sentir son érection. Les mains du brun se faufilent sous sa chemise et il gémit.

 **Tweek: Craig... pas ici !**

 **Craig: Je peux pas sortir dans cet état...**

Tweek se mord la lèvre, lui aussi n'en peux plus. Il prend alors la main de son petit-ami et le guide jusque dans une cabine, qu'il ferme derrière lui. Craig le fixe de manière brûlante, visiblement très excité par sa prise d'initiative. Le blond ne répond plus à la raison et s'agenouille en face de lui, Craig parait quelque peu surpris mais ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire. Le blond s'affaire à libérer son sexe dur de ses vêtements avant de s'en occuper avec sa bouche. Il fallait bien le soulager où ils ne pourraient pas rentrer dans sa chambre pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Tweek le lèche de bas en haut, titille son gland du bout de la langue. Craig peine déjà à retenir des gémissements rauques, si virils et excitants au goût du petit blond. Il le prend alors entièrement dans sa bouche, exerçant des suçons toujours plus rapides.

 **Craig: Putain ! Tweek...**

Ses mains s'agrippent à sa chevelure dorée, il ferme les yeux, serre les dents.

 **Craig: Je vais... !**

Sa voix se coupe dans un grognement suivi d'un cri. Tweek accueille sa semence sans broncher. Il se relève, complètement grisé d'avoir offert un orgasme à Craig. Celui-ci passe une main sur son visage, reprenant le contrôle de son souffle. Il le rend fou. C'est la meilleure pipe qu'il a eu de sa vie. Il regarde alors son petit blond, qui lui sourit, les joues rougies.

 **Craig: Hem... désolé j'ai pas vraiment su contrôler... t'as avalé ?**

C'est au tour du brun d'être gêné, chose qui est extrêmement rare, mais en présence de Tweek, il n'est plus tout à fait le même homme.

 **Tweek: C'est pas grave, j'ai bien aimé... ça a un goût amer, c'est bon.**

Craig affiche un regard surpris, son petit-ami est vraiment unique ! Il remet de l'ordre à sa tenue et embrasse une dernière fois Tweek avant de sortir de leur cachette. Ils tombent sur Kenny, occuper à éliminer son surplus de bière. Il les regarde et éclate de rire.

 **Kenny: Hé ben Fucker, on se paie du bon temps dis-moi !**

 **Craig: Va chier McCormick !**

Il lui affiche un de ses splendides doigts d'honneur, comme il sait si bien les faire.

 **Kenny: Garde ce doigt pour Tweek !**

Répond le dissident, qui ne s'arrête pas de s'esclaffer. Le petit blond devient rouge et Craig le prend par la main, il est temps de rentrer !

 _A suivre..._

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire à part que j'aime follement ceux-celles qui sont arrivé.e.s jusqu'ici! C'est dingue! J'y crois pas! Un grand merci et à très vite :D_


	16. Chapter 16 ! LEMON !

_Vous allez bien ? Parce que moi oui, j'ai repris du poil de la bête! Et puis dans une semaine c'est Noël et j'adore cette merveilleuse fête ! Donc voila je suis de bonne humeur! :)_

Kyle reprend sa place auprès de Stan et des autres, après avoir été chercher du ravitaillement au passage.

 **Kyle: C'est ma tournée !**

Annonce-t-il à la bande joyeusement. Stan l'embrasse sur la joue en guise de remerciement et le rouquin ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Il lui murmure alors à l'oreille :

 **Stan: Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Tweek ? Rien de grave au moins ? Il est parti d'un coup, comme ça...**

Kyle manque de s'étrangler avec sa bière. Comment expliquer à Stan qu'il est parti à la pêche aux informations sur le sexe gay ?

 **Kyle: Heu rien de spécial, on a papoté...**

Stan le scrute en haussant un sourcil, il sait très bien que son petit-ami lui cache quelque chose, il ne sait pas mentir et encore moins à lui, qui le connait par cœur. Soudain Kenny revient, un sourire idiot aux lèvres, prêt à éclater de rire à tout moment, comme s'il venait d'entendre la blague de l'année. Il s'assied sur son tabouret, s'aperçoit des deux places vides et s'exclame :

 **Kenny: C'est bien ce que je pensais : ils sont partis baiser !**

Et il rit. Stan et Kyle le regarde, incrédules tandis que Wolf se perd dans son imagination, ce qu'il aimerait voir ça ! Le rouquin se demande alors s'il est responsable de ce... besoin urgent. En plus de ça, la conversation avec le petit blond ne l'a pas vraiment aidé, il se pose toujours autant de questions.

 **Kyle: Les mecs...**

Commence Kyle d'une petite voix. Les trois se concentrent alors sur lui, les gothiques n'ont pas réagi, mais rien de surprenant à ça.

 **Kyle: Je pense que c'est de ma faute s'ils sont partis.**

Kenny penche la tête sur le côté, perplexe, Wolf et Stan se contentent d'écouter la suite.

 **Kyle: Avec Tweek on a parlé de... sexe.**

Stan lâche un « ah » embarrassé et Kenny hurle de rire sous le regard accusateur de son voisin aux cheveux bleus, qu'il cesse de rire comme ça, il voit bien qu'il est timide ! Il va seulement le rendre mal !

 **Kenny: Cette conversation a dû être épique ! Il t'a dit des détails sur leur galipettes ?**

 **Kyle: Pas vraiment non, à part que Craig est... doux avec lui.**

 **Kenny: Fucker ?! Doux au lit ?! Hahahaha !**

Le grand blond en rigole presque aux larmes avant de se ressaisir.

 **Kenny: N'empêche que si tu voulais un renseignement c'est à moi qu'il faut demander ! Moi, le prince de l'amour !**

Kenny tend les bras, fait une petite chorégraphie de façon inspirée. Wolf lève les yeux au ciel et rigole, ce qu'il peut être stupide, mais attendrissant, à sa manière ! Stan prétexte aller se rechercher une bière, les laissant en tête à tête. En réalité, il veut surtout fuir cette conversation vraiment étrange, et laisser Kyle poser ses questions. Il se doute que sa présence le gênerait.

 **Wolf: Profite qu'il soit parti, dis-nous tout.**

Lui suggère Wolf avec bienveillance et un sourire rassurant. Après tout, ils ont déjà partagé beaucoup de choses ensembles. Kenny se crispe tout à coup, les voir si proches lui rappelle un très mauvais souvenir. Mais ce que Kyle va dire va aussitôt le calmer :

 **Kyle: Je ne sais pas si je suis passif ou actif, ni même comment m'y prendre ! Je me sens nul !**

Kenny ne le suit pas là, comment peut-on ignorer cet aspect-là ? Ça se sent si on a envie de donner ou de recevoir, c'est quoi ces conneries ? En vrai il est juste puceau et il se pose trop de questions, le moment venu il verra bien ce que ça donne !

 **Wolf: Ne t'en fais pas, tu es peut-être versatile, tout simplement.**

Le rouquin questionne Wolf du regard et Kenny lui, le dévisage.

 **Wolf: Pourquoi ne pas tester les deux ?**

Enchéri Wolf en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Kyle vire au rouge et le blond serre les poings. Il joue à quoi là ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de faire les deux ?!

 **Wolf: Maintenant le mieux, c'est de lui en parler, ça se décide ensemble.**

 **Kyle: Merci. Je savais pas que c'était possible de... enfin qu'un couple de mecs puisse inverser...ça.**

Lui avoue Kyle, quelque peu rassuré.

 **Kenny: Je te vois plus faire la femme, moi !**

Rajoute Kenny d'un ton malicieux, le rouquin fronce les sourcils, son humour de beauf recommence !

 **Wolf: Cette idée qu'un des deux mecs doit « faire la femme » est un stéréotype !**

Grogne Wolf en montrant les dents au blond, il se doute bien que celui-ci le provoque.

 **Wolf: Échanger les rôles, ça peut être vraiment sympa... en plaisir, pourquoi choisir ?**

Il dit cela à Kyle, qui s'empourpre face à sa voix qui s'est voulue chaude et sensuelle, mais surtout à l'immortel, qui en réaction le fixe presque en bavant, tant il vient de titiller sa libido en l'espace d'un instant.

 **Kyle: C'est vrai que, dit comme ça c'est tentant.**

Affirme le rouquin, l'air rêveur. Le retour de Stan le ramène à la réalité, et il s'aperçoit qu'il n'a pas repris à boire finalement. Il faut dire qu'il doit être légèrement traumatisé des effets de l'alcool depuis son aventure. Ils se mettent d'accord pour mettre les voiles, ils sont dans ce café depuis un long moment déjà et les gothiques ont besoin d'une pause clope.

Stan et Kyle marchent en tête de file, main dans la main, sous le regard attendri de Wolf qui reste à l'arrière pour les contempler. Kenny reste à la hauteur de son épaule, dans l'attente qu'il lui adresse enfin la parole. Chose qu'il n'a pas faite durant la sortie au bar, ce qui l'exacerbe au plus haut point. Il ne supporte pas que toute son attention soie sur les autres couples et pas sur le leur. Enfin, rien n'est officiel mais merde quoi ! Comme s'il l'avait entendu jurer intérieurement, le concerné croise enfin son regard.

 **Wolf: Tu veux passer chez moi ? ... Comme avant ?**

Kenny acquiesce même s'il sait que ce ne sera plus comme au début d'année, le contexte a bien évolué depuis, mais il doit avouer qu'il se sent heureux de sa proposition. En fait, il attendait qu'il lui propose.

Kenny et Wolf rentrent dans la tanière du loup et se regardent, un peu perdus. Machinalement Kenny s'en va allumer la console de jeu et Wolf amène des boissons fraîches et de quoi grignoter. Tout est en place, comme avant, mais pourtant l'ambiance n'est plus pareille. Kenny ne s'amuse même pas sur son jeu vidéo favori, il a la tête ailleurs, il n'arrive pas à se concentrer et à se plonger dans l'univers de pixels. Il dépose la manette, ça ne sert à rien de se forcer. Une question lui trotte dans la tête depuis sa résurrection et il doit en avoir le cœur net.

 **Kenny: Wolf... Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ?**

Le loup le fixe, cherchant à savoir ce que blond attend de lui, quelle réponse il veut entendre. Est-ce parce qu'il le souhaite, ou bien c'est le contraire ?

 **Wolf: Je ne sais pas. Tu en aurais envie ?**

Pris au piège. Kenny détourne le regard, ce connard va l'obliger à se dévoiler ! Il est sûr qu'il le fait exprès ! Il doit bien s'en douter, surtout après la façon dont il l'a embrassé, il n'est pas si con que ça tout de même ! Bon sang, il ne parvient pas à réfléchir calmement, son cœur fait trop de bruit, il bat trop fort ! Wolf soupire devant sa non réponse.

 **Wolf: Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, mais ça ne t'oblige en rien. Je comprends.**

 **"Il comprend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il comprend au juste ?!"**

 **Kenny: Je pense que t'as rien compris, au contraire !**

S'énerve Kenny en haussant la voix.

 **Wolf: Alors dis-moi.**

Il continue de répondre calmement, reste serein. **"Mais comment fait-il ?!** " Leur visage se rapprochent, trop près au goût du blond qui perd peu à peu ses moyens.

 **Kenny: J'ai jamais voulu me mettre avec quelqu'un. Pas d'attache, pas de sentiments, juste du cul !**

Cette fois, une expression de tristesse se lit dans les yeux de Wolf, mais il fallait y regarder à deux fois pour s'en apercevoir. Il se recule doucement mais Kenny le rattrape par le poignet.

 **Kenny: Mais avec toi... c'est différent. Wolf... je...**

Merde ! Il n'y arrive pas ! C'est trop dur !

 **Kenny: Je veux être avec toi !**

Lâche-t-il dans un souffle. Il se retrouve alors dans ses bras, et se calme directement. Wolf a vraiment réussi à conquérir le cœur de Kenny McCormick ? Le célèbre coureur de jupons (et de caleçons) ? Il a du mal à en revenir ! Ils s'embrassent doucement, leur premier baiser officiel depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, véritablement ensemble. Kenny se sépare doucement de ses lèvres :

 **Kenny: Mais plus de fantasmes sur les autres !**

Wolf rit doucement.

 **Wolf: J'ai mieux, maintenant.**

Il reprend les lèvres du blond, plus passionnément cette fois. Ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils basculent sur le lit et le loup peut ressentir le désir de son petit-ami. Il s'amuse à venir appuyer sur son entre-jambe. Kenny gémit, il a la sensation qu'il va exploser.

 **Kenny: Ha ! Arrête ça !**

Wolf en prend un malin plaisir et recommence son geste, faire gémir Kenny est assez addictif.

 **Kenny: Mmmh ! Je suis déjà assez en manque comme ça !**

C'est vrai qu'il a battu son record d'abstinence, depuis son épisode coquin avec Wolf il est resté sage, est là il n'en peut vraiment plus. Wolf a « pitié » pour son pauvre blond et entreprend de le déshabiller. Kenny se laisse faire, il n'est plus en état de refuser quoi que ce soit, tout son corps appelle Wolf et ses caresses. Son t-shirt près du corps, orange et son jean bleu troué, simple mais assez moulant tombent sur le sol. Il en va de même pour son sous-vêtement, il remercie intérieurement son amant de le libérer de cette emprise. Wolf le prend en main et Kenny laisse échapper un petit cri. Le manque de sexe le rend particulièrement sensible, il est fortement tenté de se laisser venir dans sa main, d'un côté, il a envie que ce moment dure plus longtemps. Wolf se penche et vient embrasser les alentours de son membre tendu, il passe par les testicules et le bas ventre. Il sourit.

 **Wolf: Tu t'épiles à cet endroit ?**

 **Kenny: Ouais, j'aime pas avoir trop de poils, ça coupe les sensations.**

 **Wolf: Si tu le dis !**

Le loup s'en amuse ce qui provoque le blond, qui reprend son caractère malicieux naturel.

 **Kenny: Tiens, et toi, je n'ai jamais vu tes poils pubiens... ils sont bleus ?**

Les deux jeunes hommes rigolent et Kenny se redresse, s'attaque aux vêtements de son amant, curieux de voir de quoi il en retourne. Il prend finalement le contrôle de la situation, se retrouve au-dessus de Wolf, qui visiblement ne s'en plaint pas. Kenny arrive enfin à ses fins : c'est impressionnant. Déjà, niveau taille il est plus grand que lui. Il ne sait pas s'il en est content ou pas, sa fierté masculine en prend un coup ! Il ne s'en était pas aperçu quand ils se sont frottés l'un contre l'autre, il a bien envie de recommencer d'ailleurs. Mais autre chose l'interpelle :

 **Kenny: Ils sont... blonds ?!**

 **Wolf: Tu croyais quand même pas que le bleu est ma couleur naturelle ?**!

 **Kenny: J'ai toujours adoré les blonds !**

 **Wolf: Moi aussi !**

Kenny se laisse tomber sur le torse de son loup et vient l'embrasser dans le cou. Wolf l'enlace, le câline. Kenny n'a jamais vécu de moment aussi tendre, il s'en retrouve ému. Il peut entendre ces trois mots résonner au fond de son être, mais il ne parvient pas encore à l'exprimer. Ils ont le temps, ça viendra. Leurs bouches se retrouvent et jouent à nouveau ensemble, insatiables. Wolf et Kenny sont affamés l'un de l'autre.

 **Kenny: Je crève d'envie là...**

Son amant eu un léger sursaut, certains mots peuvent avoir une signification spéciale, surtout s'ils viennent de l'immortel. Mais lui aussi ne tient plus.

 **Wolf: Tu peux me prendre.**

Lui suggère-t-il avec passion, Kenny lui sourit et lui donne un baiser.

 **Kenny: Nan, toi, prend-moi !**

Wolf écarquille les yeux, surpris. C'est le monde à l'envers ! Ils ne vont jamais y arriver si ça continue ! Comme pour le convaincre Kenny se redresse, se met en califourchon sur lui et vient frotter ses fesses contre sa virilité. Ils contiennent tous deux un gémissement d'impatience. Voir Kenny bouger comme ça au-dessus lui c'est... ahurissant, merveilleux... Wolf pose ses mains sur ses fesses si tentantes, si provocantes, il les caresse avec envie. Kenny le regarde droit dans les yeux, ils brillent d'excitation. Il se lèche les lèvres, il l'allume ! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! Il est déjà en train de brûler de désir ! S'il veut jouer, ils vont jouer... Wolf introduit un doigt dans cette cavité encore vierge et Kenny gémit. Et ce n'est pas une manifestation de douleur ou de protestation, s'il en croit ses hanches qui bougent d'elles-mêmes...

 **Kenny: T'as du lubrifiant ?**

 **Wolf: Dans le tiroir, là.**

Kenny quitte sa position à contre-cœur et s'en va chercher l'objet de quête. En faisant cela, deux mains viennent le saisir par les hanches. Il prend alors conscience qu'il s'est approché de la table de nuit sans quitter le lit, à quatre pattes, et son loup semble apprécier la vue. Bon il l'avoue, il le provoque un peu, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il lui tend la bouteille et reste dans cette posture, pour le plus grand plaisir de Wolf. Une présence se manifeste dans cet endroit dont il ne connait encore rien, c'est un peu froid. Mais ces doigts qui s'agitent en lui font monter la température en flèche. Soudain, une sensation plus forte que les autres, un point sensible a été touché.

 **Kenny: HA !**

Kenny n'en revient pas, il n'a encore jamais ressenti ça, c'est comme s'il allait éjaculer tant ce point a éveillé des choses en lui. Il réalise que Wolf percute sa zone G, la prostate, comme lui l'a déjà fait à de précédents partenaires. Alors c'est ça que ça fait ? Il aurait peut-être bien dû le tester avant ! C'est incroyable ! Ses jambes tremblent un peu, c'est si intense. Mais très vite, il ne se satisfait plus d'uniquement cela.

 **Kenny: Viens en moi... vite !**

Cette envie est pressante, urgente, et Wolf qui se faisait force pour se retenir de ne pas le pénétrer jusque-là, ne se fit pas prier. Il y alla cependant en douceur, son but n'est pas de lui faire mal, au contraire, il veut le faire jouir comme il n'a jamais joui. Un grognement s'échappe de sa gorge en entrant en Kenny. Il est si étroit, si serré, si chaud. Kenny serre de ses poings les draps, la douleur est assez vive mine de rien, vu comment son amant est proportionné il s'y attendait un peu. Mais il ne regrette rien, il le voulait, plus que tout au monde. Wolf lui dépose des baisers dans le creux de ses reins, dans le bas de son dos, remonte jusqu'à sa nuque. Il le masturbe avec délicatesse, ce qui détend peu à peu le blond. Il débute d'ailleurs un mouvement de lui-même, lui donnant ainsi le signal : il peut commencer à bouger. Wolf empoigne ses hanches et donne un premier coup de bassin, Kenny n'a pu s'empêcher de crier.

 **Wolf: Je t'ai fait mal ?**

S'inquiète immédiatement le loup.

 **Kenny: Nan, c'est juste bizarre. Recommence !**

Wolf sourit et réitère son geste, cette fois, le son que Kenny exprime est de plaisir, ce qui le motive à enchaîner. La cadence devient rapide, les deux jeunes hommes perdent toute notion de la réalité ainsi que leur souffle. Kenny est à bout, il se retient depuis trop longtemps, il sent l'orgasme arriver, il va être intense...

 **Kenny: Ahhh ! Ah ! Je vais...Ah je vais mourir ! Ahhh!**

 **Wolf: Q-quoi ?!**

Le blond se laisse tomber sur le matelas, sa jouissance a été magistrale, il continue de gémir tant son corps est secoué par ces pulsations divines.

 **Wolf: Ah oui d'accord, la petite mort.**

Souffle Wolf, rassuré mais aussi secoué que son petit-ami. Lui aussi a atteint le sommet du plaisir et sa respiration en est encore saccadée. Il se retire de ce corps devenu ardent et s'allonge sur le dos, comblé. Kenny vient le rejoindre, pose son visage contre ce torse bien chaud. Il peut entendre les battements de cœur du loup, ils sont très rapides après la jouissance, et il espère aussi qu'il y est pour quelque chose. Kenny l'embrasse, vient à nouveau le caresser, se frotte contre lui, enivré par ce corps si masculin.

 **Kenny: J'ai encore envie.**

Murmure celui-ci dans son oreille, avant de la lui mordiller. Wolf ressent l'excitation monter à nouveau, mais il veut s'assurer d'un certain détail avant de remettre le couvert.

 **Wolf: C'est reparti ! mais promet-moi de crier autre chose quand tu jouis, tu m'as fait flipper tantôt.**

Kenny rit de bon cœur est l'embrasse.

 **Kenny: D'accord d'accord ! Je peux te faire le cri du loup si tu veux !**

 _A suivre..._

 _Ahouuuuu!_ _J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera passer un bon dimanche! Des bisous et à bientôt !_


	17. Chapter 17

Le soir tombe, et dans une chambre, un cri retenti :

 **\- GAH ! AAAHHH !**

C'est Tweek, on s'en doute bien. Craig, qui commençait à s'endormir après leurs ébats enflammés, ouvre les yeux et grogne de stupeur.

 **Craig: Quoi encore ?**

 **Tweek: On a oublié de mettre un préservatif !**

Craig soupire même s'il doit rire, il a déjà oublié le dépistage, ce qu'il peut être tête en l'air!

 **Craig: Oh mon dieu ! C'est terrible chéri, tu risques d'être enceint !**

Tweek, qui s'était levé du lit, s'agitait dans tous les sens, encore nu, un chouette spectacle d'ailleurs, enfin aux yeux du brun. Il se stoppe, comprenant la « blague » de son petit-ami.

 **Tweek: Très drôle, Craig !**

Il se retourne, face à lui, et croise les bras, essayant tant bien que mal de paraître fâché mais ce n'est pas très convaincant.

 **Tweek: Je viens de me souvenir que c'est pas grave...en fait!**

S'affole-t-il en rougissant. Cette fois Craig éclate de rire, Tweek le suit tout en prenant soin d'observer cette réaction extrêmement rare chez le Craig Tucker. Il est si beau quand il rit de bon cœur, quand il laisse apparaître son visage épanoui et heureux. Tweek penche la tête sur le côté, la main sur la joue, il craque ! Il est fou d'amour pour lui ! Il l'aime tellement que ça l'effraie parfois, mais bon, qu'est-ce qui ne l'effraie pas ?!

 **Tweek: Craig ! J'aime ton rire ! Je l'aime tant ! Je t'aime tant ! Craig je t'aime ! Craig je t'...**

Le brun le fait taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il est complètement rouge, affreusement ému par la déclaration inattendue de Tweek.

 **Craig: Ne crie pas comme ça.**

Il tente de garder son air impassible mais c'est le festival dans tout son corps, dans son cœur, dans son esprit, dans son âme, tout ! Il étreint son blond, si fort qu'il l'étoufferait presque.

 **Craig: Moi aussi je t'aime, Tweek.**

Enfin ! Enfin il est parvenu à le lui dire ! Et pour en trouver le courage, il a eu besoin de son petit-ami, à l'apparence si craintive mais qui finalement, a eu plus de couilles que lui... " **Putain. La vie est bizarre."**

Stan et Kyle sont dans la chambre du rouquin, où ils se disent « bonne nuit » à leur façon : un long câlin et des baisers qui n'en finissent plus. Kyle s'enhardit, caresse son brun à travers ses vêtements, il aimerait franchir cette barrière mais il hésite, il a l'impression que Stan se recule à chaque fois qu'il tente un rapprochement ce soir. Il s'y prend peut-être mal ? Après les conversations de cet après-midi, il ne pense plus qu'à ça. Il en a même peur de devenir un obsédé comme Kenny ! Mais c'est tellement il veut savoir ce que Stan en pense, de savoir comment ils le feront. Actif, passif, ou les deux ? Kyle ne parvient pas à faire taire cette question ! Il a la sensation de devenir fou, de perdre la tête. Il veut Stan ! Sans s'en rendre compte, il fait reculer le brun jusqu'à rencontrer le mur. Kyle se plaque tout contre lui, ne quitte pas ses lèvres, en vient même à les lécher, les mordiller. Jusqu'à ce que son genou touche quelque chose de très sensible. Stan gémit fortement, le ventre de Kyle se tord, ce son le met dans un état incroyable. Il a tellement envie de lui, c'est la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressent ce désir dévorant, c'est comme s'il avait perdu la raison. Il vient embrasser le cou de son petit-ami, hume son parfum, tente de se frayer un chemin en dessous de son t-shirt, c'est alors que Stan l'en empêche, le visage rouge.

 **Stan: Heu Kyle... Je... je préfère aller me coucher...je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit !**

Il l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et s'enfuit, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donne : de s'enfuir. Le rouquin regarde la porte se fermer, encore étourdit par leur échange beaucoup plus fougueux que d'habitude. Stan vient-il de le repousser ? Il a fait quelque chose de mal ? Il se remémore alors ses faits et gestes et rougit, il est allé trop loin ? Ce serait bizarre, c'est lui qui est mal à l'aise sur le sujet, qui est encore vierge et qui a besoin de temps... alors pourquoi ? Il ne sait pas s'il se sent triste, frustré ou même paniqué. Toute son excitation le perturbe. Il s'assied sur son lit, dépité. Il doit demander à Stan s'il a fait une bêtise, il saisit son téléphone, espérant qu'il ne dorme pas encore. Il s'aperçoit alors qu'il a reçu un message, et c'est de Stan justement. Il n'a pas entendu son appareil, sûrement ailleurs après ce « bisou de bonne nuit ».

 **\- Désolé. Je n'aurais pas pu me retenir de te sauter dessus si j'étais resté.**

Kyle vient de percuter : c'est pour ça qu'il a gémit quand il l'a touché par accident, c'est parce qu'il... bandait ? Le rouquin devient cramoisi et relis plusieurs fois le message, comme s'il y avait un risque qu'il ait mal compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il lui répond quoi ? Que ça ne lui aurait pas déplut ? Qu'il est un peu anxieux pour sa première fois mais qu'il est aussi très impatient, qu'il ne pense plus qu'à ça ? Ou alors... lui demander ce qu'il aurait fait. Il dit vouloir lui sauter dessus, c'est qu'il a envie de le prendre, non ?

 **\- Tu pouvais. Je me sens prêt ?**

Se contente-t-il d'envoyer. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Il se déshabille et se met sous les couvertures. Sa main se pose sur son entre-jambe, ce soir encore ce sera en solo, mais peut-être plus pour longtemps, du moins il l'espère. Il se touche avec empressement, fantasmant sur son petit-ami comme il le fait désormais quotidiennement. Kyle se cambre en sentant la libération arriver, il oublie tout ce qui l'entoure, tous ses soucis, il profite de l'instant présent en rêvant de l'homme qu'il aime. Il est tellement ailleurs qu'il ne remarque pas les yeux couleur lagon qui le fixent, timidement derrière la porte entrouverte.

Une mélodie retentissante, un grognement et des paupières qui se soulèvent péniblement. Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour se réveiller ! La main de Craig s'abat sur son téléphone: **"la ferme !"** Il se retourne et tombe sur son petit-ami encore endormi. C'est si rare de voir Tweek dans les bras de Morphée ! Son addiction au café a souvent raison de son sommeil. Mais depuis un petit temps, sa consommation a diminué, il est moins nerveux et commence à récupérer un cycle jour-nuit acceptable. Il faut dire que leurs activités nocturnes aident bien pour s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre, tout en se câlinant. Parfois il jugerait entendre le petit blond ronronner tant il semble heureux dans ses bras et profite de ses caresses, et il finit par fermer les yeux, apaisé. Craig vient déposer un baiser dans sa tignasse dorée, l'embrasse sur la joue, pose son nez contre le sien, Tweek émerge de ses rêves en souriant. C'est plutôt sympa comme réveil ! Par contre l'heure qu'il est, est moins sympa !

 **Tweek: GAH !**

Craig se retourne vivement en se tenant l'oreille.

 **Craig: Ahhhh ! Je suis sourd !**

Tweek l'ignore et l'enjambe afin de sortir du lit, tant bien que mal. Il a l'habitude que Craig le taquine en faisant l'idiot, mais ce n'est pas le moment ! Ils vont être en retard. Il cherche de quoi s'habiller en courant, Craig le regarde avec un sourire en coin, amusé de la situation. Le caféiné est déjà à l'étape la plus compliquée du matin : boutonner sa chemise. Craig l'observe, attendri, ses petites mains tremblantes font de leur mieux mais cela reste difficile. Il se décide enfin à quitter les draps et vient à sa rescousse. Il se positionne face à son petit-ami, défait les boutons enfilés avec décalage et reprend son habillement à zéro. Il ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux verts vagabonder sur ce ventre plat, cette peau douce et blanche, ces tétons rosés, sans s'en rendre compte sa main se pose sur ce corps qu'il convoite tant et le caresse avec délicatesse. Le torse de Tweek se contracte légèrement, il frémit sous ses doigts. La respiration de Craig s'accélère, il ne tient plus et s'empare de ses lèvres si tentantes. Tweek ne peut résister à son baiser enflammé et passe ses bras autour du cou de son brun. Craig le soulève doucement du sol et l'emmène vers le lit.

 **Tweek: Craig ! On a pas le temps !**

 **Craig: Juste un peu, chéri.**

Craig l'allonge sous lui, et l'embrasse dans le cou tout en retirant son jean qu'il venait à peine d'enfiler.

 **Tweek: Mais... les cours !**

Son petit-ami ne répond pas à sa plainte, très peu convaincante, coupée entre deux gémissements. Au contraire, il achève de le dévêtir et se faufile entre ses cuisses. Craig pose les jambes de Tweek sur ses épaules, sa langue vient titiller cette zone tendre et interdite. Le bond laisse échapper un cri. C'est trop bizarre ! Mais c'est bon aussi... Sa tête se vide de toutes ses craintes, il ne pense plus à rien, juste à Craig et sa langue qui joue avec son intimité.

 **Tweek: D'accord, on le fait, mais vite !**

Le reste de la bande est déjà dans l'auditoire, les discussions vont bon comble, la bonne ambiance d'autrefois est restaurée. Kyle et Stan sont à nouveau assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leur complicité retrouvée contribue à la bonne humeur générale.

 **Wolf:** **C'est bientôt Halloween, les mecs ! C'est ma fête préférée de l'année !**

S'exclame Wolf avec entrain, le voir quitter son visage impassible sort de l'ordinaire, ce qui n'échappe pas à son blond, Kenny, qui est maintenant à lui et rien qu'à lui !

 **Wolf: Vous avez déjà vos costumes ? Parce que moi oui !**

Enchérit-il d'un pouce vainqueur. L'immortel rigole, il a toujours adoré se déguiser et il compte bien en mettre plein la vue à son mec qui semble fan de cette période de l'année.

 **Kenny: Tu seras en quoi ?**

Demande-t-il, curieux. Son loup lui adresse un clin d'œil.

 **Wolf: Surprise !**

 **Kenny: Dis-le !**

Kenny se rapproche de lui et vient l'embrasser par surprise et le mordille, tentant de le faire craquer. Il a même recouru aux chatouilles, ce qui est totalement injuste, et il le sait très bien ! Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus rigole et vient plonger son regard gris dans les yeux bleu ciel de son blond.

 **Wolf: Pourquoi tu veux tant le savoir ?**

Pris au dépourvu, Kenny se recule légèrement.

 **Kenny: Bah je me disais que ce serait cool qu'on soit assortis... c'est con hein ?**

Les orbes grises se mettent à briller et Wolf l'attire contre lui, tout à coup dans un état second.

 **Wolf: Trop... trop mignonnnn !**

Kenny rougi violemment surtout en voyant les regards de ses amis se poser sur eux.

 **Wolf: Je serais en loup-garou !**

Murmure son homme à son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Mais bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter ! " **Que je suis con !"** Mais cela lui donne une petite idée de costume au moins, ça valait le coup d'avoir déclencher « une crise » de Wolf.

Voyant ce nouveau couple si proche, Kyle sourit, il est sincèrement heureux pour ses amis, en particulier pour Kenny, qui n'a jamais eu une vie facile. Là il le voit sourire, rire, rougir même ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu de ses propres yeux. Wolf est quelqu'un de bien, il a l'intuition qu'ils seront heureux ensemble. Il croise alors le regard de son bonheur à lui : Stan. Le brun lui esquisse un sourire maladroit, attendri Kyle vient l'embrasser doucement. Il entend un « HO ! » enthousiaste, c'est certainement Wolf et puis un « regarde plutôt par ici... », c'est probablement Kenny. Il découvre alors le visage rougissant de son petit-ami, il a réussi à provoquer cela chez son amour ! Kyle se sent pousser des ailes.

 **Stan: Heu... Kyle ?**

Stan se passe la main dans la nuque, évitant de le regarder en face. Tout à coup, le rouquin prend un peu peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? C'est dingue, à chaque fois que cela le concerne, il ne peut s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour.

 **Kyle: Stan...**

L'encourage-t-il d'une voix la plus rassurante qu'il pouvait, il lui sourit, prend sa main dans la sienne.

 **Stan: Je-je n'ai pas fait exprès, ne m'en veux pas...**

Cette fois Kyle a du mal à conserver son calme, certainement que Stan le remarque et lui-même semble de plus en plus nerveux.

 **Kyle: Accouche, vieux !**

 **Stan: D'accord... Je t'ai vu hier soir ! Désolé !**

Stan se cache de sa main, honteux. Kyle met du temps à percuter. Vu hier soir ? Oui évidemment ils ont passé la soirée ensemble ! Jusqu'au moment où il est parti soudainement et qu'il s'est retrouvé seul avec son envie, assez encombrante... Il réalise alors ce que son petit-ami voulait dire et pique un fard.

 **Kyle: Ah...**

Répond-il simplement, terriblement gêné.

 **Stan: Et... j'ai pas pu résister, je t'ai regardé...**

 **Kyle: Queuwa ?!**

Un silence se fait, laissant les deux jeunes hommes mal à l'aise.

 **Kyle: T'en as pensé quoi ?**

Demande Kyle maladroitement, il se mordille la lèvre, anxieux.

 **Stan: C'était super chaud... J'ai dû faire pareil que toi après.**

Stan rit légèrement, on sent qu'il est toujours honteux d'avoir joué au voyeur malgré lui.

 **Stan: Mais je veux te dire que c'était pas voulu... Après ton message j'ai voulu te rejoindre et voilà quoi...**

Cette fois c'est le rouquin qui s'esclaffe, cette histoire est assez stupide. Mais si ça a permis à Stan de le découvrir sous cette facette ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal. Et ça lui a apparemment plut. Et surtout : il avait voulu le rejoindre ! Kyle vient se lover tout contre Stan, amoureux comme jamais, mais aussi désireux. Il se serait bien jeté sur lui afin de découvrir le plaisir de la chaire avec lui mais le professeur est arrivé et puis ils sont dans un auditoire... quoi que s'ils étaient juste à deux pourquoi pas... Mais à quoi il pense ?! Il faut une fois de plus résister, se faire force pour ne pas penser à ce corps si masculin, si beau, si envoûtant, si excitant.

Craig et Tweek ont débarqués à l'intercours, sous les commentaires de Kenny, hilare.

 **Kenny: Alors c'était bien ?**

 **Craig: Je t'emmerde, McCormick.**

Et hop : un doigt d'honneur matinal, une journée en compagnie de Craig ne peut être commencée sans. Voir leur expression épanouie post-sexe renforce l'envie du rouquin, enfin de tout le monde en fait. Tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance de s'adonner au plaisir de bon matin, enfin il est toujours tant de se rattraper dans la journée, ah, la joie des hormones en ébullition.

Les gothiques sortent prendre l'air, enfin surtout fumer, faut bien le dire. Cet auditoire est barbant comme la pluie, même s'ils n'ont rien contre la pluie, quoi que si, c'est chiant: ça décoiffe et c'est pas pratique pour allumer sa clope : ils n'aiment pas la pluie. Michael porte une cigarette à sa bouche sous le regard de Pete, qui ne perd une miette de la scène, l'a-t-il toujours regardé avec autant de dévotion ? Ou bien il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

 **Micahel: C'est moi où l'ambiance a changé ?**

Dit-il entre deux bouffées.

 **Pete: Ouais... mais c'est mieux non ? Tu regrettes ?**

Pete se cache sous sa mèche, Michael pousse un petit rire.

 **Michael: Je parlais des conformistes, ils semblent aller mieux.**

Le petit brun rougit un peu, il venait de se planter en beauté. Michael s'approche, lui retire sa cigarette et vient y déposer ses lèvres en échange. Pete est surpris mais répond à son baiser avec plaisir, ce moment est tendre, romantique même, pas vraiment gothique, si ?

 **Michael: C'est vraiment mieux, oui. Je t'aime.**

Le grand ténébreux eu un léger sursaut devant un Pete cramoisi.

 **Michael: Désolé... ça m'a échappé, je n'ai pas réfléchi.**

Pete lui offre un sourire rassurant, voir Michael intimidé, un peu perdu, c'est unique, et lui seul à l'honneur de voir ça, de plus, c'est lui qui en est la cause ! Un sentiment de bien-être s'empare de lui. Il attrape les bretelles de Michael et l'attire vers lui, il veut encore l'embrasser, encore et encore, pour l'éternité.

 _A suivre..._

 _Alors? Vous en voulez encore ? Vous attendez quoi pour la suite ? :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_C'est un chapitre plus cours je pense, mais bon, je vais pas y mettre le suivant si c'est pour le couper brutalement , faut pas déconner :p_

Enfin la journée de cours touche à sa fin, enfin, car ça parait long quand on est à côté de la personne qu'on aime et qu'on meurt d'envie de la toucher. C'est le cas de Kyle en particulier, lui qui est si studieux a eu grande peine à rester concentrer. Stan et lui ont prévu de se retrouver pour dénicher ensemble un costume pour Halloween. Leur groupe se sont mis d'accord pour se rendre à une soirée même si le choix du lieu s'est avéré compliqué : pas la maison « arc-en-ciel » qui est trop « kitch » pour certains et forcément « gay », pas non plus l'endroit insalubre où s'est retrouvé Kenny, l'idéal serait un endroit festif mais où on peut tout de même s'entendre et passer un bon moment. Ils ont donc choisi de faire la majorité de la soirée dans l'espace commun de leur dortoir et de sortir de temps en temps dans les allées de la fac pour profiter de l'ambiance « terrifiante » que le comité des fêtes de l'université promet. Ainsi chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut !

Kyle se retrouve dans la chambre de son petit-ami, ça fait bizarre de revenir dans cet endroit, dans lequel ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois, c'était vraiment une nuit unique ! Ils sont assis sur le lit, le pc portable de Stan sur ses genoux.

 **Stan: Kyle, ce n'est qu'une proposition mais dis-moi réellement ce que tu en penses.**

Commence le brun, d'un ton sûr de lui. Kyle le regarde droit dans les yeux, hé bien quoi ?

 **Stan: Wendy et Bébé ont envie de fêter Halloween avec nous. Je préfère avoir ton avis avant de leur répondre...**

Stan dégluti, il se doute bien que son meilleur-ami risque de mal le prendre. Il n'a jamais apprécié Wendy, et il comprendrait bien son refus, surtout après le fameux quiproquo.

 **Kyle: Pas de problème ! Merci de m'avoir demandé, ça me touche...**

Le rouquin pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur. Stan est plus que surpris, son air hébété amuse beaucoup son petit-ami.

 **Kyle: Tu t'y attendais pas, hein ?**

 **Stan: Bah non !**

Ils rigolent un moment, en totale complicité.

 **Kyle: J'ai plus de raison de m'inquiéter, maintenant.**

 **Stan: Naaaaan ? T'étais jaloux de Wendy ?!**

 **Kyle: Pas du tout !**

 **Stan: Si si ! Jaloux, jaloux, jaloux !**

Chantonne Stan de plus en plus près de l'oreille de Kyle.

 **Kyle: Ta gueule, Stan !**

Stan dépose son ordinateur sur le bureau et se jette sur le rouquin, fin prêt pour une bataille, qui va être terrible ! Une fausse bagarre fait rage, les oreillers volent et Stan finit par en vainqueur, son adversaire au tapis. Essoufflés après avoir tant ris, ils ne noient dans les yeux de l'autre. C'était vraiment génial de retrouver ces délires de gamins et de s'amuser comme des fous ! Mais cette proximité soudaine donne libre cours à des envies de jeux bien différents. Ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine, passant tout à coup d'un univers enfantin à celui d'adultes. Cela fait écho à leur propre relation : à la fois meilleurs-amis mais aussi petit-amis. Les mains osent aller plus loin, dépassent ces frontières invisibles qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes instauré. Stan aide Kyle à se redresser et lui ôte son t-shirt avant de faire pareil pour le sien. Enfin leurs peaux sont en contact, torse contre torse, la température monte. Stan trouve son compagnon adorable, son corps est plus ou moins sculpté comme le sien mais parsemé de taches de rousseurs, il reconnait être impatient de découvrir la suite. Il déboutonne le jean du rouquin, tout en faisant attention à l'expression de son visage, s'assurant qu'il ne s'y oppose pas. Cela semble même être le contraire vu que Kyle s'occupe de le déshabiller à son tour. Ils se contemplent enfin entièrement dénudés, tous les deux rougissent un peu, c'est étrange comme situation mais grisante aussi. Stan caresse le bas ventre de son tendre ami, observe son membre circoncis, c'est la première fois qu'il en voit un, même s'il faut bien dire qu'il n'a pas pour habitude de voir des sexes d'hommes à chaque coin de rue. Kyle le regarde lui aussi, intrigué.

 **Kyle: Je peux te toucher ?**

Demande-t-il d'une petite voix. Stan lui sourit, lui prend la main et la lui guide vers sa virilité. Kyle le caresse avec délicatesse, découvrant le contact d'un sexe masculin ayant conservé son prépuce. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment lui donner du plaisir, si c'est pareil qu'avec le sien, alors il improvise. Ça ne doit pas être si différent. Stan frémi et ferme les yeux, c'est qu'il s'en sort bien. Il laisse échapper un gémissement quand la main du brun vient s'occuper de lui. C'est tellement bizarre que ce soit un autre qui le masturbe ! C'est meilleur en fait. Ils se font du bien un moment, jusqu'à leur limite. L'ambiance de la pièce est devenue torride et leur respiration est haletante. Stan a même du mal à parler.

 **Stan: On va plus loin ?**

Kyle lui répond par un signe de tête et l'embrasse. **"Si sexy !"** Stan lui caresse l'entre-cuisse, il veut explorer chaque partie de son corps, même la plus infime. Kyle met fin au baiser, les yeux mi-clos, sa voix est modifiée par le désir.

 **Kyle: Tu veux que je... ou que tu... ?**

 **Stan: Je sais pas. J'ai envie des deux.**

Stan reprend ses lèvres, son envie est incontrôlable, il devient incontrôlable, la seule chose qu'il sait c'est qu'il veut faire l'amour avec Kyle, peu importe la façon dont ils s'uniront.

 **Kyle: Je pensais... comme tu l'as déjà fait tu serais peut-être plus à l'aise pour me pénétrer. Tu sais comment bouger toi...**

Kyle rougit fortement, il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment entrer en quelqu'un et lui donner du plaisir, il a lu sur le sujet mais n'a jamais franchi le cap de regarder un porno, qui est beaucoup trop déformé de la réalité de toute façon, ça reste donc pour lui très abstrait.

 **Stan: D'accord. Mais je l'ai jamais fait avec un mec.**

 **Kyle: Je te guide pour la théorie, tu me montreras pour la pratique !**

Ils rient doucement avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Comme si la langue de l'autre était une drogue, ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer. Kyle peut sentir Stan lui écarter les jambes et se montrer de plus en plus pressant.

 **Kyle: Tu dois me préparer d'abord...**

 **Stan: Ouais, c'est vrai.**

Stan a beau être le plus expérimenté des deux, il a le trac. Avec un mec c'est pas du tout pareil, et surtout, ce n'est pas n'importe quel mec ! C'est la personne la plus importante de sa vie : Kyle ! De plus qu'en matière de sexe, il ne se considère pas vraiment comme « un bon coup », le phénomène de la panne il connait bien, et il n'a jamais eu un orgasme en pénétrant une fille. Bonjour la pression ! Sous les conseils de Kyle, il l'habitue en douceur, un doigt pour commencer.

 **Stan: Ça fait quoi ?**

 **Kyle: Bizarre ! Je sais même pas dire si ça fait mal ou pas.**

 **Stan: Tu veux que j'arrête ?**

 **Kyle: Nan ! Bouge un peu pour voir...**

Stan obtempéra, s'appliquant pour essayer d'apporter du plaisir à son amant. Il n'oublie pas de le caresser de partout. Pour l'aider à se détendre, il a pris l'initiative de lui offrir une fellation tout en continuant de jouer avec ses doigts. Peu à peu Kyle se met à gémir, il commence à lâcher prise, il lui tire un peu les cheveux.

 **Kyle: Stan ! Les deux en même temps c'est trop ! Je vais pas tenir...**

Son brun compati et se retire, Kyle se cambrait et était tout près de la jouissance, or ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter là.

 **Stan: Je pense que c'est bon.**

Lui indique Stan, assez anxieux. Kyle l'attire vers lui et l'embrasse, il lui susurre les mots magiques, l'entraîne dans son monde. Stan soulève ses cuisses et s'insère en lui le plus doucement possible.

 **Stan: Je t'aime, Kyle.**

Le rouquin lui griffe le dos en poussant un cri. La première fois est toujours un peu douloureuse parait-il. Une larme coule le long de sa joue, affolé, Stan lui y dépose un baiser.

 **Stan: Pardon ! Je t'ai fait mal, je voulais pas !**

 **Kyle: Non ça va, c'est rien. Je suis juste heureux... hyper heureux.**

Stan sent qu'il perd la tête, il est fou amoureux de cet homme, lui aussi est heureux, comme jamais.

 **Stan: Moi aussi.**

Leurs lèvres se rejoignent et une danse sensuelle commence. Les mouvements sont délicats, comme dans un slow. L'expression « faire l'amour » prend tout son sens. Ils fusionnent, s'aiment et ne font plus qu'un. Ils ne veulent qu'une seule chose : que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Alors ils le font durer, le plus longtemps qu'ils peuvent. La jouissance les rattrape cependant : Stan est le premier à succomber.

 **Stan: Je viens... !**

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amour et gémit, tout son corps est pris de cette vague de plaisir immense. Kyle sent son souffle chaud sur sa peau et sa semence se libérer en lui, la sensation est divine et atteint l'orgasme lui aussi. Ils s'enlacent, tremblant d'extase. Ils restent unis encore un instant, juste encore un peu. C'est comme si leurs corps allaient se manquer dès que Stan se retirerait.

 **Stan: Waw, c'est la première fois que jouis en quelqu'un !**

S'extasie le brun en s'allongeant sur le côté, encore sur un nuage.

 **Kyle: Sérieux ?!**

Kyle parait très surpris. Il se rapproche de Stan et vient se blottir contre lui, il l'accueille à bras ouverts et vient jouer avec sa tignasse rousse de ses doigts.

 **Stan: Bah ouais. Tu sais bien, en présence d'une nana je gerbe. Alors pour le cul je te dis pas la galère ! Impossible de prendre son pied dans ces conditions !**

Ils éclatent de rire, épanouis et heureux. Enfin ils l'ont fait ! Et ça valait le coup d'attendre. Offrir sa virginité à Stan, c'est ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Et de son côté, Stan vient de recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux. Kyle prend le visage de son petit-ami en coupe et le dévore du regard.

 **Kyle: Stanley Marsh, mon amour.**

Le concerné rougit quelque peu, ses yeux brillent. Bouleversé, il lui murmure :

 **Stan: Kyle Broflovski, mon trésor.**

 _A suivre..._

 _Depuis le temps que j'attendais de poster ce lemon! Trop d'émotion! Gah!_


	19. Chapter 19

_C'est Halloween! Comment ça c'est bientôt Noël ? Meuh non voyons... Alors je vous préviens je pense qu'on remarque mon degré de folitude en lisant ce chapitre (je crois, je suis pas sûre). Bêtises ou friandises ? Parce que bêtises j'en écrit beaucoup... et des friandises aussi huhu._

Le 31 octobre est arrivé, et assez vite finalement. Déjà les alentours de la faculté sont décorés de citrouilles, de toiles d'araignées en coton et de chauves-souris en plastique. On entend déjà les étudiants se déchaîner à l'extérieur, mais pour le moment, dans le salon du dortoir C, c'est d'un calme. Le silence de mort. Nos héros sont occupés à revêtir leurs costumes, qu'ils soient élaborés ou non, c'est toujours assez fun. Kenny apporte la touche finale : de faux crocs, pour des canines proéminentes. Avec ça, il est un véritable, ou presque, vampire. Parfait pour accompagner un loup-garou. Il sort de sa chambre et retrouve le lycanthrope dans le salon, s'occupant de brancher des baffles, histoire d'avoir un peu d'ambiance sonore. Le blond dégluti, ce n'est pas vraiment le déguisement auquel il s'attendait : Wolf porte une chemise à carreaux trouée, avec beaucoup de trous d'ailleurs, cette chemise ne cache pas grand-chose, et son jean n'est pas dans un meilleur état. Du faux sang sur le visage, des canines aiguisées tout comme lui, et juste des oreilles qui sortes de ses cheveux bleus pour rappeler un minimum son personnage. C'est la version hot ! Pas du tout le classique poilu et moche, voire ridicule. Kenny profite qu'ils soient encore seuls tous les deux et vient l'enlacer par derrière, faufilant une main coquine dans une des déchirures de son haut. Son petit-ami se retourne et vient l'embrasser. Un choc aigu retenti : les crocs s'entrechoquent.

 **Kenny: Fais gaffe à mes dents !**

Se plaint faussement le vampire en riant. Wolf le dévore du regard, y'a pas à dire, son petit-ami est beau gosse ! Il va sûrement faire des ravages, il lui faudra être aux aguets, il mord le premier qui le touche ! Il l'attire contre lui, séduit par ce Dracula du 21e siècle. Ils se retrouvent à s'embrasser avec chaleur et envie, très tentés de se dénuder afin de profiter du contact de la peau de l'autre, mais ôter son déguisement après l'avoir porté à peine 5 minutes, ce serait dommage quand même. Kenny entraîne son amant sur le fauteuil, ce fameux fauteuil qu'il trouve si confortable, et le chevauche. Il s'attaque à son cou et le mordille, Wolf grogne de plaisir. Le vampire vient lui chuchoter quelques mots :

 **Kenny: J'ai envie de te sucer...**

Wolf tressaille, vraiment, maintenant ? Les autres peuvent arriver à tout moment... Mais c'est encore plus excitant.

 **Kenny: Ton sang !**

Continue le blond avant d'éclater de rire devant son expression terriblement déçue. Wolf l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse sauvagement.

 **Wolf: Tu vas me payer ça, l'immortel !**

« Immortel », oui ça lui va bien. Et pas que pour son déguisement. Kenny jubile et se frotte contre son loup, comme si la température n'était pas déjà assez haute.

 **? : Putain, Kenny on t'avait dit : pas dans le canapé !**

Une voix boudeuse se fait entendre et casse l'ambiance.

 **Kenny: T'es pas drôle, Kyle !**

Répond-il en quittant à contre-cœur sa position, plus que confortable. Finalement tout le monde rigole, c'est vrai quoi, la situation aurait pu être pire. Ils n'ont pas été surpris en train de baiser non plus !

 **Wolf: Oh ! Adorables !**

Couine le loup avec admiration. Kenny fait semblant de se vexer et va chercher de quoi boire. Wolf a encore craqué face au couple Stan-Kyle. Mais il n'y peut rien, le couple est venu costumé en célèbres sorciers dont je ne citerai pas le nom. Et c'est adorable ! Voila ! Les amoureux sont tous les deux fans de cet univers et ils vont vraiment bien ensemble. Kenny n'est pas le seul à avoir voulu être assorti à son homme, et ça il ne peut que le constater une fois de plus en voyant Tweek et Craig arriver.

 **Craig: Ouvrez votre cœur au salut !**

S'écrie le grand brun, déguisé en pasteur. Il a même pensé au col blanc, par contre il n'a toujours pas retiré son bonnet, on ne change pas facilement ce genre d'habitude ! Il est accompagné d'un lutin blond tout droit sorti des enfers. En fait, avec ses petites cornes rouges il est juste « kawaii » comme dirait Wolf, mais c'est peut-être voulu, histoire de dévergonder le pasteur, va savoir.

Ils se retrouvent assis en cercle, à écouter de la musique et boire des bières. Une bonne façon de commencer la soirée en somme ! Stan partage fièrement la « Bièreaubeurre » qu'il a réussi à dénicher et sert des dragées surprises en guise d'amuse-bouche.

 **Kyle: Et ils ne viennent pas les deux autres ?**

Demande Kyle en jouant avec sa vraie-fausse baguette de plastique.

 **Wolf: Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient là, mais bon, c'est les gothiques quoi.**

Répond le loup-garou en haussant les épaules.

 **Kenny: On se regarde un porno ? Je veux dire un film d'horreur ?**

Propose Kenny, fidèle à lui-même. L'assemblée acquiesce sauf le lutin blond, anxieux tout à coup.

 **Tweek: Je n'aime pas trop ça. Ça me fait peur et j'arrive pas à dormir après !**

 **Craig: Je serais près de toi, chéri.**

Craig lui prend la main et Tweek rougi un peu, touché par son attention. Il est juste parfait avec lui ! Ils allaient s'embrasser quand leurs amis se mettent à crier :

 **Stan: Mon Père, ne succombez pas à la tentation !**

 **Kenny: Et vos vœux d'abstinence alors ?**

 **Kyle: Recule, démon !**

En parlant de choses maléfiques, deux ombres noires, encapuchonnées les rejoignent. Le pauvre lutin se met à hurler.

 **Tweek: Gaaaah !**

Aussitôt il se cache dans les bras du pasteur, qui au lieu de se protéger d'un crucifix, brandit son majeur dans leur direction.

 **? : Tu parles d'un démon !**

 **?: Amateur !**

Il ne s'agit bien évidemment que de Pete et de Michael, une fois leurs visages découverts, on les reconnait bien. Tweek ne sait pas s'ils les préféraient sous leurs capes car tout ce grimage et ce faux-sang (il espère que ce soit du faux) le met très mal à l'aise. Le groupe leur font de la place pour qu'ils rejoignent le cercle, ils s'échangent un regard entendu et acceptent. Incroyable ! C'est le miracle de Noël heu d'Halloween ! Michael dépose sa canne qu'il a ressortie pour l'occasion et se pose non loin du pasteur. Il a plus l'habitude des messes noires mais bon... Pete dé-bouchonne une bouteille de vin rouge sous le regard gourmand de Kenny.

 **Kenny: Tu partages, monsieur le prêtre satanique ?**

Pete l'évalue du regard, c'est quoi ça ? Un vampire ? **"Pitié...** " il les a toujours eus en horreur depuis ce qu'il s'est passé à South Park. Tous ces idiots à boire du jus de tomate et à porter des faux-crocs en les narguant ! **"Tssss."** Cependant il joue le jeu et lui sert un verre, en soit il n'a rien contre le McCormick, c'est juste un conformiste, il n'y peut rien. Son regard s'assombrit en voyant Michael qui avait observé toute la scène et se retient de rire, il ne perd rien pour attendre ! **"Orgie dans le sang ! Non quand même pas..."**

La bande de monstre et autres horreurs se décide pour un film d'épouvante. Les avis ont été unanime pour opter pour un bon vieux classique avec des zombies. C'est pas trop effrayant, et c'est même drôle selon certains. Il passe assez rapidement car les conversations continuèrent ainsi que la Bierreaubeurre et le vin rouge furent descendus. Le temps de sortir est venu ! Stan, Kyle, Kenny et Wolf sont les premiers à partir. Les gothiques font une pause clope et seuls Tweek et Craig sont restés à l'intérieur.

 **Craig:** **Tu vas bien ?**

Demande le pasteur, inquiet. Il sait très bien que son petit-ami n'a jamais apprécié tout ce qui a attrait à l'épouvante et c'est donc une source de tensions pour lui. Il l'avait senti trembler ou sursauter durant le film et tentait de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le bien-être de Tweek, c'est tout ce qui lui importe, car le reste bah... rien à foutre.

 **Tweek: Oui. Merci Craig !**

Le petit blond vient l'embrasser et lui tend la main :

 **Tweek: On y va ?**

Main dans la main, ce qui peut paraître étrange : un pasteur avec un diablotin, ils sortent du dortoir. Ils tombent sur les gothiques, qui ne sont toujours pas partis, censés fumer une cigarette, censés oui c'est ça...

 **Tweek: GAH ! Désolé ! J'ai rien vu !**

Le blond s'enfuit en courant, se cachant les yeux, Craig le suit mais en marchant. **"Les gothiques qui se roulent une pelle ? Bah..."** Son petit-ami finit par s'arrêter et l'attend, une expression gênée au visage. Le pasteur esquisse un sourire sarcastique.

 **Craig: On aura tout vu ! Ils cachaient bien leur jeu !**

 **Tweek: C'est vrai. Je savais pas pour Pete.**

 **Craig: Et tu savais que Michael est de l'autre bord, toi ?**

Réagit immédiatement Craig, intrigué, et pour ça il en faut.

 **Tweek: Mais oui ! A ton avis pourquoi je t'avais demandé « Et qui est Michael ?! » il y a des années ?**

 **Craig: Putain...**

Ils s'esclaffent presque aux larmes, mieux vaut rire de cet épisode de leur passé plutôt que d'en pleurer, car finalement, la suite est parfaite !

Pete n'a pas bougé de sa posture fataliste depuis que l'hystérique et son mec les ont surpris. Sa main sur le visage, il fixe le sol.

 **Pete: Je veux mourir !**

Dit-il, affreusement embarrassé.

 **Michael: Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que pensent les conformistes ?**

Aussitôt Pete se redresse et croise les bras, bizarrement il n'ose plus regarder Michael dans les yeux. Il se rapproche et son cœur s'emballe.

 **Michael: Tu as honte d'être avec moi ?**

Bravo ! Il a réussi à le heurter ! Il n'y est pas du tout en plus ! C'est pas lui, certainement pas lui. Il est son modèle, son exemple, il l'admire depuis toujours, il est l'apogée de la classe. En quoi il aurait honte d'être vu en sa compagnie ?

 **Pete: Pas du tout. C'est pas toi. Tu es juste... parfait. T'es le mec le plus gothique que je connaisse, le plus classe, le plus sombre, ... tu es le meilleur, Michael.**

Les deux sont contents d'avoir leur maquillage sur l'entièreté du visage, impossible de voir qu'ils rougissent comme ça. Pete va devoir révéler son secret, ce qu'il n'a encore jamais dit à personne, si bien que ça le hantait, jusqu'à ce qu'il... bref.

 **Pete: Je crains d'être qualifié de « gay », de « pd » depuis que Mike...**

Michael lève un sourcil interrogateur.

 **Pete: Le chef de ces putains de vampires à South Park.**

 **Michael: Je me souviens... enflure.**

 **Pete: Je l'ai recroisé un jour. Il m'a fait des avances. Mais genre il voulait vraiment coucher avec moi ! T'imagines le traumatisme ?!**

Le grand brun pousse un petit rire malgré le sérieux de la situation. Pauvre Pete, susciter l'intérêt d'un tel connard ! Il a comme des envies de meurtre tout à coup...

 **Pete: Quand j'ai refusé il m'a dit qu'on était tous des tarlouzes. J'ai mal vécu le truc. Fin.**

Il remet sa mèche rouge en place avant de s'appuyer contre Michael, qui l'entoure de ses bras. A sa grande surprise il reçoit un coup de canne sur la tête.

 **Michael: J'apprécie que tu te confies à moi. Mais merde, tu t'es laissé déstabiliser par un débile de vampire !**

Pete écarquille les yeux, choqué. Il n'avait pas réalisé, cette insulte l'avait bouleversé mais ça reste celle de Mike, ça n'a donc aucune valeur.

 **Michael: Au diable le regard des autres !**

 **Pete: Et au diable ces conformistes et leurs étiquettes : ils peuvent bien me qualifier de gay s'ils veulent, ce qui compte c'est que je veux être avec toi. Toi et juste toi. Je t'aime, Michael.**

Il vient à peine de terminer son discours que le ténébreux l'embrasse fougueusement. Ils scellent leur pacte par un profond baiser. Et si certains les voient et les jugent, hé bien que Cthulhu les emporte !

A suivre...

 _Voila donc ce chapitre est tout frais, je l'ai écrit avant-hier si je me souviens bien. J'ai épuisé ma réserve :o Mais pas de soucis, l'inspiration est toujours présente et c'est grâce à vous! :3 BOUH! Sincèrement désolée pour ce JumpScare mais c'est Halloween, m'voyez._


	20. Chapter 20

L'entièreté des résidents du dortoir C sont finalement arrivés à bon port, c'était pas gagné ! Mais la salle est sympa, le paquet a été mis sur la déco et l'ambiance. Ils ont même pensé à des fumigènes, cette brume apporte un effet sordide. Et pour une fois la musique n'est pas trop insupportable. Kenny apporte des bières, il est content de voir que sa bande est d'humeur festive, même si pour lui fêter le jour des morts est assez particulier.

 **Tweek: GAH !**

Tweek manque de renverser sa boisson à même le sol, la raison : un œil en plastique dedans. Chaque verre contient son lot de surprise. Wendy et Bébé viennent les rejoindre, enjouées et surtout très impatientes de voir enfin Stan et Kyle ensemble. Elles deux avec Wolf ça va être beau : des « ohhhh » et des petits cris émotionnés risque d'être au programme.

 **Wendy et Bébé : Stan ! Kyle !**

Les deux jeunes femmes s'élancent vers eux pour un câlin collectif. Bébé est déguisée en Alice au pays des horreurs et sa petite-amie en chat du même univers. Elles sont vraiment mignonnes comme ça. Elles sont fières d'elles : mission accomplie ! Stan et Kyle sont enfin ensembles ! Plusieurs photos d'eux 4 sont prises dans la joie.

 **Wolf: Ohhh ! Un de mes fantasmes secrets se réalise ! Magnifique !**

Le loup-garou s'extasie devant un Kenny dubitatif. Quoi encore ? Qu'a-t-il vu ? Pas de beaux garçons en action à l'horizon pourtant.

 **Kenny: Quoi ? Quoi ?! Je veux voir !**

Le vampire le bouscule un peu, le sortant de sa rêverie, il veut savoir ! Tout de suite ! Oui c'est de la curiosité pure et simple, mais s'il y a quelque chose de chaud à mater il est toujours partant ! Wolf se penche vers lui :

 **Wolf: Regarde ! Mais discrètement. Surtout, pas un mot !**

Mais il a oublié que son blond est de nature désobéissante, il suffit de lui dire ne pas faire quelque chose que cela le titille à le faire. Et le voilà parti ! Oups ! Ça risque de faire des étincelles. Il y a du pop-corn ici ?

 **Kenny: Dites, je dis ça je dis rien, mais vos maquillages se sont mélangés. Vous avez essayé d'invoquer Satan par échange de salive ?**

Kenny se délecte de leurs visages surpris et les quitte aussitôt. Les deux gothiques n'ont plus vraiment un grimage noir et blanc mais gris, subtile preuve d'un contact extrêmement rapproché. Heureusement qu'ils ont eu cette fameuse conversation avant sinon Pete aurait explosé. Bon, là, il est pas très content, il a les sourcils froncés, mais ça ne se voit pas beaucoup, c'est pas comme s'il avait pour habitude d'aborder une expression joyeuse.

 **Pete: Je HAIS profondément les vampires.**

 **Michael: Cela dit j'aime bien l'idée de l'invocation...**

Pete le fixe, la tête penchée sur le côté.

 **Michael: La luxure est un péché...**

 **Pete: Baiser pour emmerder ces putains de puritains, ça me plait !**

Kenny est accoudé au bar, Wolf a vu juste, il se passe un truc entre les deux anti-conformistes. Ça l'avait toujours fait marrer de se dire qu'ils se paluchaient dans le noir sur des musiques étranges. Et voilà que ses délires se réalisent, ça fait presque peur ! Il sourit tout seul, amusé de ses propres conneries.

 **? : Très beau sourire.**

Il percute alors qu'un mec s'était approché de lui. Vraiment pas mal, un déguisement d'un terrible méchant aux cheveux verts d'un célèbre comics. C'est le comble qu'il lui dise que lui a un beau sourire ! Le vampire rigole.

 **Kenny: Je te retourne le compliment !**

Tweek est resté près des filles et de Stan et Kyle, il n'est pas seul donc, mais pourtant anxieux. C'est fou, Craig part un instant, juste aux toilettes, et ça y est, il a la boule au ventre. En temps normal ça irait, il n'est pas nerveux à ce point, mais là, dans un lieu comme celui-ci c'est perturbant. Il a l'impression de sentir des regards appuyés sur lui et ne sait plus où se mettre. Il sent alors qu'on touche sa queue, sa queue fourchue de diablotin bien évidemment, il sursaute légèrement et se retourne. Il fait face à un mec qui lui sourit, sa tête lui dit quelque chose. Il l'a certainement vu lors d'une soirée arc-en-ciel.

 **? :** **Je tenterais bien le diable ce soir...**

Il s'approche bien trop brusquement au goût de Tweek, il vient jouer avec ses cornes.

 **Tweek: Gah !**

" **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Qu'il s'éloigne immédiatement ! Trop de pression!** " L'homme déguisé en médecin fou dangereux couvert de faux-sang remarque sa frayeur, étonné.

 **Docteur meurtrier : Désolé, je voulais pas te faire peur. T'es juste super mignon, alors...**

 **? : Alors tu dégages. Maintenant.**

Une voix d'outre-tombe résonne dans son dos, le lutin blond affiche un sourire soulagé : le pasteur ! Ou plutôt : Craig ! Le docteur s'indigne :

 **Docteur meurtrier: Toi tu dégage, je l'ai abordé en premier !**

Tweek s'aperçoit que son petit-ami serre les poings. Cette histoire va mal tourner !

 **Tweek: Laisse tomber Craig, c'est pas grave !**

Il prend son courage à deux mains et s'interposent entre les deux hommes dont les yeux lancent des éclairs, prêt à se taper dessus d'une minute à l'autre.

 **Tweek: Excuse-moi, mais je suis déjà pris.**

Dit-il à son prétendant d'une cadence très rapide, manifestant sa nervosité, mais il a réussi à le dire et il en est déjà satisfait. Le médecin semble humilié et grimace. Craig l'achève par un splendide fuck et il s'en va sans demander son reste.

 **Craig: Tu m'as impressionné, chéri. T'as osé le remballer, ce connard !**

Tweek vient se lover dans ses bras.

 **Tweek: Hey, t'as vu ça ?!**

 **Craig: N'empêche que j'ai bien envie de lui casser sa sale gueule...**

 **Tweek: Nan ! C'est inutile ! Reste avec moi plutôt...**

Le blond vient l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, lui fait les yeux doux. Ok, impossible de résister à ça, il le connait déjà bien pour l'avoir de cette façon. **"Super Craig est super gay."**.

 **Tweek: N'empêche que ça fait drôle... Je pensais qu'y avait qu'à toi que je pouvais plaire. Gah!**

 **Craig: Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?**

 **Tweek: Les gens me trouvent bizarre, sauf toi. Je veux dire, aucun mec ne voudrait de moi.**

 **Craig: Tu rigoles j'espère ? T'es justement beaucoup trop mignon, si tu savais le nombre de gars qui te matent... surtout ton cul !**

 **Tweek: GAH ! Dis pas ça, c'est trop de pression !**

Ils finissent par rigoler, toujours l'un contre l'autre. Tweek ne se connaissait pas en tant que garçon « mignon » ou « attirant », il pensait que c'était juste aux yeux de Craig. Mais est-ce vraiment important ? C'est uniquement son avis qui compte pour lui. Cette fois c'est son petit-ami qui joue avec sa queue de diablotin, dit comme ça c'est très... bref. Ce n'est pas très catholique ce que fait le pasteur !

Kenny est toujours en compagnie du Joker, qui lui a d'ailleurs payé un cocktail, et le blond n'est pas du genre à se faire prier pour avoir à boire gratos. Il est de plus en plus proche, est tactile, le vampire se doute bien qu'il ne lui a pas offert un verre pour avoir le privilège de faire une partie de Monopoly avec lui. Il se laisse faire, flirter est toujours amusant et voir qu'on plait est vraiment flatteur pour l'égo. Des œillades et des sourires aguicheurs ne font de mal à personne. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'une main se perde sur son postérieur. Soudain c'est le flash. Ses fesses, elles appartiennent déjà à quelqu'un ! Il n'a pas sacrifié sa virginité annale pour rien, putain ! Il revoit alors le regard éteint de Wolf quand il l'avait rejeté après sa déclaration. Il se dégoute tout à coup. Jamais il ne veut revoir cette peine. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie merdique ! Il l'aime, lui. Il l'aime pour ce qu'il est : un immortel totalement déphasé ! Et il n'en veut pas juste à son cul, justement ! C'est la tempête dans ses yeux bleu ciel et le Joker perd son sourire. Pas besoin de mots, il a compris et c'est tant mieux. Kenny ne termine même pas son breuvage et part à la recherche de Wolf. Il le retrouve non loin, avec son expression impassible, comme toujours. Impossible de dire ce qu'il pense en ce moment-même.

 **Wolf: Tu as changé d'avis ?**

Sa voix est froide, Kenny se gifle intérieurement. Il a tout vu. Il se sent con, il a vraiment été un enfoiré sur ce coup-là. Il n'a pas le temps de se justifier que Wolf l'empoigne par l'avant-bras et l'entraîne à l'extérieur. Dehors il fait froid et l'immortel frissonne, cependant, il n'est pas certain que la température en soit la cause. Il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup. Et ce loup semble être pris d'une colère noire. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne hurle pas et ne grogne pas non plus.

 **Wolf: Kenny McCormick refuse de s'envoyer en l'air ? Tu es malade ?**

L'ironie du lycanthrope lui fait mal, il baisse les yeux, se sent minable.

 **Kenny: J'en ai rien à foutre de ce type. Et de tous les autres aussi. PUTAIN, WOLF JE T'AI PAS OFFERT MON CUL POUR RIEN !**

Il explose, il hurle, comme enragé. C'est la rage d'aimer. Et lui, il ne flanche pas, toujours dépourvu d'émotion.

 **Kenny: Je regrette. Je me suis senti mal dès qu'il m'a touché. Si je me suis mis avec toi, c'est que je te veux juste toi. Baiser à droite et à gauche ne m'intéresse plus, tu te rends compte à quel point j'ai changé ?! MERDE !**

Le loup ne bronche toujours pas, il reste muet. L'immortel l'empoigne par sa chemise, il fulmine, il le provoque, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Pourquoi le torture-t-il ainsi ?!

 **Kenny: Réponds-moi ! Je t'aime, bordel !**

Et là, il rit. Il rit mais à gorge déployée. Kenny le relâche, tétanisé. Il est totalement perdu.

 **Wolf: J'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin réussi à te le faire dire !**

 **Kenny: Qu-quoi ?**

 **Wolf: Tu viens dire que tu m'aimes !**

De la pâleur, Kenny passe au rouge vif, ordure ! Chien ! Enfoiré ! Il le frapperait bien mais à la place il se retrouve à l'embrasser, sans trop savoir comment ça s'est fait.

 **Wolf: Je n'étais pas réellement fâché. Vous n'avez fait que parler et tu as refusé ses avances. Tu as remporté le test ! Je suis trop content !**

 **Kenny: Mais j'ai eu super peur, merde ! Sans toi je... si je te perds... C'est toi qui m'a rendu goût à la vie.**

Terriblement touché, Wolf le prend dans ses bras.

 **Wolf: Hey mon ange, c'est pareil pour moi. Te mets pas dans cet état.**

Il l'embrasse sur le front. Kenny tique à ce surnom qu'il trouve ridicule. Il est plutôt un ange déchu pour le coup. Mais bon, si c'est Wolf qui le dit ça va.

 **Wolf: Tu vas devoir me supporter toutes tes vies, t'es sûr de ce que tu fais ?**

 **Kenny: Certain !**

Ils s'embrassent avec force, voulant transmettre leur amour immortel au clair de cette pleine lune, complice de leur liaison.

 _A suivre..._

 _Bon les ami-e-s, je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre demain, mais si je n'ai pas le temps, je vous souhaite déjà un très très très beau Noël! Puissiez-vous passer un moment agréable, soyez heureux ! :3_


	21. Chapter 21 ! LEMON !

_Cadeau de Noël à l'avance mes petits lutins, rennes ou ce que vous voulez être :p C'est bizarre que la fic est seulement au stade d'Halloween, ça fait un peu ambiance "l'Étrange Noël de Monsieur Jack" mais j'aime bien ^^_

Il est temps pour les morts-vivants de regagner leur tombeau. Michael et Pete se sont mis d'accord pour rentrer dans leur repère, ces gens sont bien sympas mais ils restent des conformistes, faut pas déconner. Et surtout ils étaient impatients de se retrouver seuls. Aussitôt rentrés, le plus grand s'occupe d'allumer les bougies, l'autre ramène du café, allume la musique. Sauf que cette fois ils ne se posent pas nonchalamment pour fumer mais se retrouvent dans un profond baiser. Ils retirent leur costume mutuellement en toute hâte, se mettant au passage du faux-sang sur le corps par inadvertance. Ils se laissent tomber à même sur le tapis, représentant un pentagramme. Entièrement nu, Michael au-dessus de lui à dévorer la moindre parcelle de son corps, cela semble presque irréel aux yeux du plus jeune. Il gémit en sentant ses dents se planter dans son cou, il connait ses points faibles. Sa respiration est haletante, il est pris de palpitations, comme si l'excitation était beaucoup trop forte pour les limites du raisonnable. Il encercle alors le grand ténébreux de ses jambes et vient l'embrasser. Michael se retrouve entre ses cuisses, ça ressemble clairement à une invitation à ne faire qu'un.

 **Pete: Possède-moi, Michael.**

Un frisson parcourt sa colonne vertébrale de tout son long. Cette voix est clairement irrésistible, presque surnaturelle tant elle lui fait de l'effet. Michael le fait se retourner sur le ventre et vient lui mordiller la nuque, d'une manière presque bestiale. Il continue de descendre en goûtant sa peau avec délectation. Il arrive à la hauteur du tatouage de son âme-sœur, une croix noire inversée dans le bas du dos. Ses mains caressent inlassablement ses fesses, qu'il a tant reluquées car mises en valeur de façon inconsciente par Pete dans des slims noirs moulants ou parfois même dans un pantalon en cuir. S'unir et partager un moment d'extase ensemble, de la manière la plus intime et la plus fusionnelle qu'il soit, il n'y a plus que ça qui compte, ça le hante. Il le prépare à sa venue avec impatience, un seul de ses doigts lui procure du plaisir et ses soupirs le comble déjà.

 **Michael: Tu aimes ?**

 **Pete: Mmmh ouais.**

 **Michael: Tu n'as pas mal ?**

 **Pete: Non. C'est bon.**

Totalement grisé, Michael est arrivé au point où toute attente supplémentaire s'avère impossible à supporter. Il se positionne à l'entrée de son amant, s'allonge doucement sur lui, lui susurre à l'oreille :

 **Michael: Nous sommes liés pour l'éternité désormais.**

Il le pénètre et serre les dents, tente de se contenir. La sensation est divine, du moins diabolique. Le péché de la chaire est affolant. Pete pousse un long gémissement, accueillir Michael en lui est magistral. Cette douleur, c'est lui qui l'a lui inflige, ce qui est source de plaisir pour le brun à la mèche rouge. Cependant elle ne dure pas longtemps, le sentir palpiter ainsi est jouissif, la souffrance fut de courte durée. Les coups de reins s'accentuent, ils perdent pied avec la réalité, ils sont dans les limbes du plaisir. C'est fort, de plus en plus fort et toujours plus rapide, si bien que Pete en a le souffle coupé. Il n'entend plus le son de la musique, juste la respiration saccadée de Michael, ses soupirs, ses gémissements rauques. L'excitation et le plaisir continuent de grimper, et finissent par atteindre le sommet. Pete exprime son orgasme de façon sonore, impossible de le contrôler, c'est trop de puissance. Son corps se contracte, exerce davantage de pression sur la verge de son amant qui finalement atteint la jouissance dans le même laps de temps. Âme-sœurs jusqu'au bout, même l'orgasme se fait à l'unisson. Essoufflés, ils ne parvinrent pas à bouger pendant plusieurs minutes.

 **Michael: Je me suis jamais senti aussi vivant.**

Murmure Michael, dans un état second. Il finit par se coucher aux côtés de Pete. Son eye-liner a coulé, il doit cela aux larmes tant il a éprouvé de plaisir. Il revient peu à peu dans le monde des vivants, il revient sur Terre. Avec Michael, il part toujours loin. Ils gagnent le lit, sous les couvertures, c'est qu'il commençait à faire froid. Le plus grand l'enlace par derrière et le regard de Pete se perd sur le pentagramme, là où ils viennent de faire l'amour.

 **Pete: C'est comme si on avait fait un rituel.**

Dit-il de manière pensive.

 **Michael: On a honoré les forces obscures à notre manière.**

Pete se retourne pour lui faire face. Ils esquissent tous les deux un sourire éclatant, mais jamais ils ne s'autoriseraient à le faire en présence de conformistes, ce sourire, c'est leur secret.

 **Wendy et Bébé: Kyaaaaa !**

Wendy et Bébé sont toujours en pâmoison devant leur couple d'amis, qui décidément ne s'y font pas. En les voyant embarrassés, la brune se justifie comme elle peut :

 **Wendy: Désolée ! Mais on attendait de voir ça depuis si longtemps !**

 **Bébé: Ouiii ! C'est encore plus beau que ce qu'on s'imaginait !**

Sur ce, elles prennent une énième photo de Stan et Kyle.

 **Kyle: Stan... elles me font peur !**

Le brun rigole, elles ne sont pas méchantes, juste... un peu folles. Remarque, ça colle à leur costume.

 **Bébé: Et puis vos déguisements quoi ! Vous l'avez fait exprès, pas vrai ?**

 **Kyle: De quoi tu parles ?**

 **Wendy: Des TAS de filles fantasmes sur les garçons de cet univers !**

Les deux sorciers s'échangent un regard perplexe, bon, d'accord... Elles éclatent de rire devant leurs têtes. Wendy tend son téléphone fièrement devant eux :

 **Wendy: Mais siiii ! Regardez cette photo : vous êtes sublimes !**

Le rouquin regarde l'œuvre du chat mauve qu'est Wendy et se sent ému tout à coup. Cette photo est vraiment belle c'est vrai. En les voyant comme ça, ce n'est pas réellement différent de celles qu'ils prenaient enfants, ils sont toujours aussi proches, ils l'ont toujours été, en fait. Mais le fait de savoir qu'ils sont ensemble et heureux, ça change tout !

 **Stan: Faudra que tu me l'envoies !**

Lui réclame Stan devant un Kyle qui est encore plus émotionné : pour lui aussi ce cliché est important. Son Stan est merveilleux.

 **Wendy et Bébé: Ohhhh !**

 **"Quoi encore ? Ça recommence !"**

 **Wendy: Stan, si tu voyais la façon dont Kyle t'a regardé !**

 **Bébé: Ouiiii ! Des yeux remplis d'amour !**

Le brun rit légèrement et son petit-ami devient rouge vif.

 **Kyle: Vous allez vraiment continuer longtemps à analyser tous nos faits et gestes comme ça ?!**

Stan passe son bras autour de ses épaules et vient l'embrasser sur la joue. Les deux jeunes femmes en restent muettes. Son brun lui murmure au creux de l'oreille :

 **Stan: Je sais ce qui va les faire taire...**

Sur ce il l'embrasse à pleine bouche, sa langue venant à la rencontre de la sienne avec fougue. Kyle n'a pas eu le temps, et ni l'envie d'ailleurs, de lui résister, même si l'idée de se donner en spectacle le gêne un peu.

 **Wendy: Je vais défaillir...**

 **Bébé: Prends une photo, chaton.**

 _A suivre..._

 _Petit chapitre, forcément , avec la venue des fêtes c'est plus compliqué ^^ Mais ça fait une petite surprise sous le sapin ;-)_


	22. Chapter 22 ! LEMON !

_Hey! J'espère que vous avez fêtés Noël comme il se doit! Je suis dans un état de fatigue épouvantable! J'prendrais bien la route de South Park histoire de prendre un peu l'air... Mais je parviens encore à prendre le temps d'écrire, je vous rassure, mais si le rythme est plus lent ^^'_ _Je m'excuse, ce chapitre est court mais il contient un lemon, alors vous ne m'en voudrez pas j'imagine :p C'est la fin de la partie Halloween ce qui explique "la coupure". Enjoy!_

Wolf et Kenny sont rentrés dans la chambre du loup après s'être baladés dans le parc de la fac. Ils ont recroisé « cet enfoiré d'arbre » et ont bien ris. Ils se tenaient main dans la main, comme Tweek et Craig et c'est absolument génial, un rêve qui se réalise selon le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Kenny s'installe sur le lit, se débarrasse de cape devenue encombrante, il ne se rend pas compte mais il a le sourire aux lèvres. Malgré sa mauvaise rencontre avec le Joker, cette soirée était vraiment réussie. Il n'a pas ressenti le besoin de boire beaucoup ou de fumer, il a su s'amuser sans ça et c'est un grand progrès. Wolf est debout devant lui, ne dit rien. Le blond a l'habitude et ne s'en préoccupe pas tout de suite. Mais après plusieurs minutes, ça devient limite oppressant. Il attend quelque chose ?

 **Kenny : Monsieur Grand-Méchant Loup, vous êtes là ?**

Il lui tire la langue lorsque Wolf sort de ses pensées, l'air égaré l'espace d'un instant.

 **Wolf: Je pensais !**

 **Kenny: A quoi ?**

Wolf sourit, mais un très large sourire, ce qui est assez déstabilisant. Lui qui est abonné au sourire en coin. Il en a même l'air... taquin, un peu pervers. Kenny a comme l'impression de se reconnaître, ils ont pas mal en commun quand il y pense : une famille bizarre, une vie bizarre, des attraits bizarres, une apparence qui ne passe pas inaperçu, un très gros penchant pour les hommes et surtout pour le sexe.

 **Wolf: A ta récompense !**

Une flamme brille dans les yeux bleu lagon du blond : ça devient très intéressant ! Wolf déboutonne sa chemise devant lui : un strip-tease rien que pour lui, le rêve !

 **Kenny: Qui est ?**

Demande-t-il en déglutissant.

 **Wolf: Moi !**

 **Kenny: Tu veux dire que...**

Le loup se jette sur lui et le plaque sur le matelas, le chevauche et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Kenny maintient son regard un moment, ses yeux gris pétillent, il y a comme une lueur animale en eux. Soudain, d'un mouvement de bassin, il inverse les rôles et le renverse sous lui. C'est désormais lui le dominant, le mâle alpha. Il arrache presque le costume de son petit-ami, qui n'était déjà pas loin d'être en lambeaux. Il fait pareil pour le sien, en prenant tout son temps, il se délecte du regard de prédateur qui glisse sur son corps de haut en bas, il le sent prêt à bondir sur lui, mais il reste sagement à sa place. Kenny est tenté de le faire languir, mais lui-même ne le supporterai pas. Ainsi il va enfin pouvoir montrer ses talents à Wolf ! Le loup prend sa main et l'amène à son visage et... il lui lèche les doigts. Il mime ensuite l'acte de la fellation et c'est torride, insoutenable. Il aime jouer avec ses nerfs, et il y parvient toujours, **"le fourbe !"** Pense le blond non sans sourire. Mais lui aussi peut jouer à ça. Il ballade son piercing partout sur ce corps qui l'appelle, sans aucun scrupule. Il procure une douce torture à son amant qui trésaille, totalement soumis, si bien qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas tout de suite que les doigts qu'il a lui-même mis en bouche il y a peu, viennent le pénétrer en profondeur. Les gestes de Kenny sont dignes d'un expert, ils stimulent avec brio sa zone érogène.

 **Wolf: Haaaouuu !**

 **"Haou ?"** Même ce gémissement à quelque chose d'animal, c'est bien la première fois que Kenny entend ce doux son de plaisir. Il a envie de l'écouter encore, encore et encore. Le corps de Wolf le réclame, il peut le sentir. Inutile de le faire attendre dans ce cas... L'immortel entre en lui, est accueilli avec chaleur par son partenaire.

 **Wolf: Ken...**

Wolf prononce son nom d'une douce voix, les yeux mi-clos. C'est la première fois qu'on le nomme d'une manière si tendre. Kenny vient l'embrasser, en faisant attention de ne pas bouger trop brusquement en s'allongeant sur lui. Wolf prend soin de lui, et il veut en faire tout autant. De sa main, il caresse sa joue, lui donne des baisers dans le cou, tout pour lui faire oublier la douleur de la première fois. Il n'avait encore jamais eu une relation sexuelle comme cela, finalement c'est peut-être ça « faire l'amour » ... Avant lui, peut-être qu'il ne se contentait que de « baiser », se préoccupait uniquement de son propre plaisir, le considérait comme un besoin à assouvir, sans rien de plus. Et là, il fait passer son petit-ami avant lui. Il est en train de construire un lien indestructible avec lui, il se sent heureux, il se sent vivant ! VIVANT !

 **Kenny: Je t'aime !**

Crie-t-il en entament un mouvement langoureux, Wolf s'agrippe à lui, le griffe légèrement au passage, surpris de cette déclaration soudaine et vive. Il murmure tant bien que mal un "moi aussi, je t'aime". Son ange a les larmes aux yeux, mais ce n'est pas de la tristesse qu'il lit dans son regard, c'est l'extase, le bonheur, le vrai. Et dans ses orbes grises, c'est la même chose que son amant peut lire.

 **Kenny: Tu m'as ramené à la vie.**

Ils se serrent de plus en plus fort, si bien que Kenny est limité dans ses mouvements mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Il le pénètre lentement mais en profondeur, à chaque va-et-vient ils poussent un cri à l'unisson. Ils tentent de ne pas se quitter des yeux, mais l'arrivée de l'orgasme font que leurs paupières se ferment de manière incontrôlable. Le blond caresse le membre de son partenaire, l'aidant à se libérer de cette tension devenue bien trop intense, il le sent se contracter, l'emprisonner en lui. Le dernier cri de l'acte retenti, le liquide chaud de son plaisir dans sa main, il se retire délicatement et s'allonge à ses côtés. Ils se regardent, ils s'embrassent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent de sommeil. Un doux rêve laisse place aux songes.

 _A suivre..._

 _Si tout se passe bien, je poste le commencement de la fin demain, hé oui, on y arrive doucement! Mais rassurez-vous, on n'y est pas encore et des bonus sont à venir! Et une nouvelle fic est déjà prête dans ma petite tête et ne demande qu'à être écrite par la suite!_


	23. Chapter 23 ! LEMON !

_Bonne année! Je vous souhaite du bonheur et du yaoi a souhait ! Avec les fêtes et l'étude intensive pour les examens à venir, dur dur de trouver le temps d'écrire! Du coup, je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre, j'espère que la qualité n'en sera pas affectée... Ce serait dommage de mal commencer 2018 :p_

Le temps passe encore et bientôt les premières neiges de l'année tombent, rappelant ce bon vieux temps dans cette petite ville de montagne. Kyle émerge de ses couvertures et s'étire comme un chat, c'est difficile de sortir du lit quand l'hiver approche. Une bonne douche chaude lui ferait du bien pour commencer la journée. Il prend son nécessaire de toilette, à savoir du gel douche parfumé à la vanille de Madagascar, le meilleur ! Et du shampoing spécialisé pour les cheveux bouclés et difficiles à coiffer. Il sort de sa chambre et peut voir les gothiques en compagnie de Craig et Tweek, savourant leur premier café du matin, dans la cuisine.

 **Michael: Y rajouter un peu de Whisky, c'est parfait pour se réchauffer !**

Affirme Michael en sortant une flasque de la poche de sa longue veste noire. Il verse l'alcool dans la tasse de son dulciné avant de la tendre au blond, dans un ultime élan de générosité.

 **Tweek: Gah ! Non ! Pas touche à mon café !**

Craig réprime un petit rire et « améliore » son breuvage, remerciant d'un simple signe de tête le ténébreux. Dire merci c'est pas son fort.

Le rouquin serait bien resté avec eux mais sa douche l'appelle. Il ouvre la porte de la grande salle de bain et de la vapeur en sort, il fait moite à l'intérieur ! Il peut entendre l'eau couler, certainement que Kenny et Wolf sont déjà là. Peut-être à économiser l'eau ensemble qui sait ?! Depuis qu'il a passé le cap avec Stan, Kyle se sent nettement plus à l'aise sur le sujet, autrefois tabou, du sexe. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y a goûté, il en redemande et y est devenu accroc !

Ses pas le guident vers l'espace qu'il s'est approprié depuis le début de l'année, quand il pense qu'il était si anxieux à l'idée qu'on puisse le voir dans son plus simple appareil, le premier jour passé ici ! Il a la sensation que ça remonte à très loin. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. Sa vie entière est métamorphosée. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi complet, épanoui, heureux. Il le doit à son amour : Stan Marsh. Il se met à sa recherche, il doit être ici, lui aussi. Il ose jeter un œil dans chaque compartiment, espérant le trouver, heureusement pour lui, il le trouve directement et n'est pas tombé sur un des autres mecs du dortoir. Il est là, dos à lui, sous les jets d'eau, à se savonner, la tête penchée en arrière, l'eau dévale en cascade le long de son corps svelte. Kyle dégluti, cette scène est juste splendide. Stan est splendide. Et il est à lui ! Le rouquin sourit et se hâte à le rejoindre. Il vient l'enlacer, dépose son menton sur l'épaule du brun et vient lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. Stan frémis, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite ici. Il se laisse bercer par les caresses de Kyle, il le rejoint sous l'eau chaude, il se retourne et vient l'embrasser avec passion. L'ambiance est chaude et enivrante, les sens sont en éveil. Kyle n'en revient pas, il a réellement rejoint son petit-ami sous la douche ? Lui qui était encore si mal à l'aise il y a peu ? Toutes ses craintes se sont envolées, Stan lui donne confiance, le rend davantage sûr de lui. Ils se blottissent dans les bras de l'autre, leurs langues dansent dans un duo langoureux. Kyle flatte chaque partie du corps de Stan, qui se contracte à chaque touchés. Il peut sentir le membre du brun se dresser contre sa cuisse, il parvient ainsi à le rendre torride à ce point ? Le rouquin s'enhardit, motivé par cette réaction manifestant le désir que son petit-ami éprouve pour lui : il le saisi dans sa main humide. Il entame un mouvement qui fait gémir Stan de plaisir. Kyle a l'impression de perdre la tête, la chaleur ambiante plus celle qu'ils se procurent est insoutenable, le désir est à son comble. De sa main libre, il vient chercher celle de Stan et l'amène sur son propre sexe. Stan lui rend la pareille sans la moindre hésitation.

 **\- Ahhhh...**

Ils ne se retiennent pas d'exprimer leur plaisir, persuadés que leurs sons sont recouverts par le bruit de l'eau. Le brun est fou d'excitation, voir Kyle prendre des initiatives de cette manière, ça le rend dingue.

 **Stan: Mmmh Kyle...**

Il murmure son nom de façon quasiment inconsciente, tant le désir l'emporte. Ce dernier en est follement troublé et le fait reculer contre le mur carrelé. Il accélère son emprise et Stan est rassuré d'avoir un appui car il commence à sentir ses jambes trembler, son corps ne répond plus tant Kyle lui fait du bien. Son autre main vient se faufiler entre ses cuisses, vient caresser ses testicules, fait le tour et palpe ses fesses avec envie. Stan est à bout, sa tête contre le mur, il ne cesse de gémir et de se cambrer. Un petit cri s'échappe de sa gorge lorsque Kyle le pénètre d'un doigt. Cette sensation inconnue dépasse l'entendement. Ses quelques mouvements de va-et-vient l'amènent à l'orgasme. Il se libère dans la main de son amant, il rouvre les yeux et fait face à un Kyle au regard dévorant, empli de convoitise. Lui aussi a envie d'être soulagé. Stan se laisse tomber à genoux et sa bouche part instantanément à l'assaut de l'érection du rouquin qui gémit fortement. Le brun a tellement pris son pied qu'il se donne à fond pour Kyle, ce n'est pas encore un expert en la matière mais il compte bien le devenir pour lui.

 **Kyle: Oh Stan... c'est... !**

Kyle ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase, parler s'avère trop compliqué dans cette situation. A chaque mouvement il se persuade de tenir encore, mais à chaque fois une nouvelle sensation de plaisir l'attaque et il ne tient plus : il jouit. Stan accueille le fruit de son plaisir avec voracité, il veut tout connaître de cet homme qui est le sien.

Ils finissent par achever leur douche en se savonnant mutuellement de gel douche à la vanille de Madagascar, c'est le meilleur !

La fin de l'année arrive avec le commencement du mois de décembre et les premiers tuyaux et astuces pour les examens, gentiment offerts par les professeurs, ne le rappelle que trop bien. Cette période maudite d'étude intensive approche, mais heureusement elle est accompagnée des fêtes, ce qui permet de décompresser un peu et de ne pas devenir totalement fou. Tweek prend des notes de manière effrénée, c'est trop de pression ! Il ne faut louper aucun conseil, le moindre mot pourrait être utile une fois qu'il sera devant sa feuille. Craig reste nonchalant, comme à son habitude, Kyle prend note lui aussi mais il semble serein, forcément, c'est le cerveau de la bande, il n'a pas de soucis à se faire. Les autres écoutent plus ou moins attentivement mis à part les gothiques qui débattent sur le fait que ce système d'évaluation craint et que c'est bien un truc de conformiste. Crac ! Le petit blond vient de briser la mine de son crayon tant ses gestes deviennent nerveux et maladroits. Il souffle un « gah », mais pas trop fort vu qu'il se trouve dans un auditoire. Son petit-ami lui tend son bic, lui sourit et lui murmure que tout va bien. Oui évidemment que tout ira bien pour lui, il n'a jamais eu besoin de beaucoup bosser pour réussir, il ne se prend pas la tête et n'est pas du genre à perdre ses moyens et être victime du syndrome de la page blanche. Cependant, Tweek l'écoute et respire un grand coup. Il n'est pas encore face aux questions de l'examen, pas la peine d'avoir le trac maintenant. Et s'il a difficile pour étudier, il sait qu'il peut compter sur ses potes. Ils l'ont bien tous fait pour Kenny, qui est loin d'être bête mais trop dissipé pour être attentif aux cours, et pourtant, il fait des efforts : il essaie même de ne plus s'asseoir à côté de Wolf, car celui-ci le « déconcentre ».

Une fois le cours fini, la bande se rend à la cafétaria. Tweek se sert une assiette bien fournie, sa nervosité matinale lui a coûté pas mal d'énergie et il a grand besoin de reprendre des forces. D'ailleurs, il se prend avec ça un double expresso. Ou peut-être quatre ? Tous assis ainsi à une table, ça lui rappelle la cantine de leur école primaire à South Park. Il s'attend presque à voir Chef surgir de son comptoir de cuisine et leur dire « Hey salut les enfants ! ». Il se mettrait même ensuite à chanter des airs très connotés sexuellement. A l'époque, ses amis et lui ne comprenaient strictement rien à ce qu'il racontait, sauf parfois Kenny qui clarifiait les choses comme il pouvait. Craig est près de lui, toute son attention sur son téléphone et ne prononce pas un mot. Il parait bien préoccupé, ce qui attise la curiosité de Tweek. Quand ils vont sur les réseaux sociaux, ils n'hésitent pas à regarder l'écran de l'autre, rigolent sur des images ou vidéos débiles, craquent sur des photos de cochon d'Indes en pyjamas et Craig se marre devant des selfies tout pourris de ses contacts. Mais là, il conserve bien son téléphone à l'abri de son regard, c'est louche ! Ça y est sa parano reprend ! Il lui cache quelque chose ?! Et si c'était grave ?! Tweek avale son expresso d'une traite et se penche le plus discrètement possible, il zieute l'écran de Craig avec appréhension. Il correspond avec quelqu'un... avec... Clyde. Le blond se détourne avec un goût amer dans la bouche, et ce n'est pas à cause du café. Son estomac s'est comme retourné. Ok, Craig et Clyde étaient sexfriends à l'époque, mais c'est du passé. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Pas vrai ?! " **Mon dieu !"** Le stress lui donne la nausée, il n'aurait peut-être pas du manger autant, ni boire si vite tout ce café. Il se lève d'un bond, surprenant tout le monde.

 **Tweek: Je dois sortir ! GAH !**

Il s'élance en courant vers la porte vitrée, tout le monde le regarde mais tant pis, il ne pouvait plus rester là. Une fois dehors, sa nausée passe aussi vite qu'elle est venue. L'air est drôlement frais, et il est sorti sans sa veste. C'est un coup à tomber malade ! Et à l'approche des examens c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée ! Il est tenté d'y retourner mais n'ose pas, il s'est déjà assez fait remarquer comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Il frissonne. Pourquoi Craig a-t-il de nouveau des contacts avec Clyde ? Il ne l'aime plus ? Ou alors Clyde lui manque ? Craig s'est peut-être aperçu que c'est lui qu'il aime. Putain il aurait dû regarder ce qu'ils s'envoyaient, même si ce n'est pas très honnête vis-à-vis de son petit-ami. Il trépigne, il a envie d'hurler. Il veut crier sa rage, sa peine, sa peur ! Il inspire à pleins poumons et ...

 **Craig: Chéri ? Tu vas bien ?**

Tweek s'interrompt et se retourne face à Craig avec une petite moue.

 **Craig: Tu vas prendre froid.**

Craig lui dépose sa veste kaki sur les épaules. Les lèvres du blond tremblent.

 **Craig: Je sais que parler des examens ça te fait flipper. Mais t'es pas tout seul, ensemble on va tous y arriver.**

Mais cette fois, la voix impassible et nasillarde de Craig ne parvient pas à le calmer. Il explose :

 **Tweek: C'est pas ça ! J'ai vu que tu parlais encore à Clyde ! J'ai pas fait exprès de regarder ! Quoi que si ! Pardon ! J'aurais pas dû mais je m'inquiétais !**

Son débit de parole est très rapide, la plupart des gens ne l'auraient pas compris mais apparemment, comprendre Tweek fait partie des pouvoirs de Super Craig. Il se contente néanmoins de prononcer un « oh », la communication, c'est sa kryptonite.

 **Tweek: Arrrghh !**

Le blond s'arrache les cheveux, ce qui décide Craig à réagir : il prend ses mains dans les siennes, l'oblige à s'immobiliser.

 **Craig: Toi, tu t'es encore fait ton cinéma, hein ?**

Tweek dévie le regard, embarrassé. Craig place son téléphone devant ses yeux bleus effrayés :

 **Craig: Regarde.**

 **Tweek: Gah ! Non !**

 **Craig: Si. Fais-moi confiance.**

Le blond capitule, il ne sait rien refuser à son petit-ami. Il saisit le téléphone de ses mains tremblantes. Il fait défiler la conversation. Elle est tout ce qui a de plus banale, et ils se reparlent que depuis aujourd'hui. La précédente datait de plusieurs moins. Tweek se sent déjà plus léger d'un poids. Une photo a été envoyée, et il n'en croit pas ses yeux en la voyant.

 **Tweek: Tu aurais du me le dire tout de suite !**

Rouspète-t-il un peu.

 **Craig: J'hésitais. J'avais peur de te faire de la peine en parlant de lui, enfin d'eux.**

Cette photo ? C'est un selfie suivit d'un : « ça y est ! » tout excité. C'est Clyde, qui embrasse sur la joue un grand mec de couleur, c'est Token. Leurs « ex » qui se mettent ensemble, le monde est drôlement petit ! Tweek a même cru à une blague sur le moment, mais la suite des messages lui a confirmé le contraire. C'est une bonne nouvelle, enfin, il croit. Ils ont l'air d'être heureux, c'est une belle photo. Mais sa jalousie est toujours présente, il se sent encore bouillir de l'intérieur. Craig le fixe, interrogateur, cette expression, ça ne ressemble pas à son Tweek. Il l'a déjà vu énervé quand ils se sont disputés lorsqu'ils jouaient aux super-héros. Mais là, c'est pas pareil.

 **Tweek: On rentre.**

 _A suivre..._

 _Encore bonne année les ami-e-s ! J'écris le spécial Noël une fois que l'histoire sera terminée, pour rester cohérent dans la timeline. Ça devrait arriver courant janvier, donc on peut encore être imprégné d'histoires de Noël, non ? :3_


	24. Chapter 24 ! LEMON !

_Waw j'espère juste que trop de lemon ne tue pas le lemon! ^^ Mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'adore en écrire! Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'abuse :) Comme la fin arrive très bientôt, j'imagine que vous avez un avis, des critiques à partager, je les attend avec grande hâte !_

Craig est resté silencieux le temps qu'ils gagnent sa chambre, qui est assez bordélique au passage mais bref, là ça devient oppressant, même pour lui alors il ne faut pas demander pour Tweek.

 **Craig: Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché, chéri.**

 **Tweek: Je suis pas fâché ! GAH !**

Bon, sa tentative vient de lamentablement échouer. Il aura essayé au moins. Il soupire, il ne supporte pas de voir Tweek aller mal, son plus grand bonheur c'est de le voir sourire. Le blond croise les bras, tente de se faire grand et de se faire écouter sérieusement. Le truc, c'est que c'est juste adorable aux yeux de Craig et que ce n'est pas vraiment l'effet escompté.

 **Tweek: Assieds-toi !**

 **Craig: Quoi ?**

 **Tweek: Vas-y ! Sur le lit ! Gah !**

Craig est de plus en plus troublé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ? Ça y est, il a totalement disjoncté, il y a eu « trop de pression » dans la cafetière ? Il obéit à son petit-ami, qui est métamorphosé, **« c'est sexy** », c'est pas le moment de penser à ça, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Son blond lui fonce dessus et le renverse, presque violemment, presque car jamais il ne voudrait lui faire mal. Ça lui rappelle leur première bagarre à South Park, on dit souvent que l'amour commence par une dispute... Le blond fronce les sourcils, il entre en mode berserk et hurle.

 **Tweek: Personne ne touche à MON Craig !**

Le brun esquisse un sourire, bien vite capturé par les lèvres de Tweek. Sa langue s'infiltre directement dans sa bouche, il l'embrasse fougueusement, il ne l'a jamais embrassé comme ça, c'est génial ! L'effet de surprise se manifeste « **j'ai une de ses gaules** ». Son petit-ami s'empare de son bonnet et le jette au sol, ça c'est la manière à Tweek de dire « j'ai envie de faire l'amour ». Il fait de même pour ses vêtements, Craig est comme envoûté, il ne bouge plus, il observe Tweek mener la danse. Là c'est carrément plus qu'une prise d'initiative, c'est incroyable. Le brun se demande s'il rêve, mais le suçon que son petit-ami lui laisse dans le cou lui assure qu'il est bien éveillé. Il se retrouve rapidement nu sous Tweek qui déchire presque sa chemise. **"Quelqu'un peut filmer ça ? Je pourrais regarder cette scène toute ma vie !"** Le blond dévêtu se frotte contre sa virilité, ce qui lui arrache un soupire, c'est chaud, vraiment chaud.

 **Tweek: Tu es à moi ! Rien qu'à moi !**

 **Craig: Oui, Tweek, et tu es à moi aussi.**

Il lui répond par un doux gémissement, Craig s'aperçoit que son blond se pénètre de ses propres doigts. Son érection est douloureuse tellement ça le rend dingue. Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, car Tweek se lève mais ne s'éloigne pas de lui pour autant, au contraire, il descend le long de son corps et son visage atteint la hauteur de son membre tendu. Sa langue s'y attaque avec pareille fougue que durant leur baiser. Craig se cambre et écarquille les yeux, ce qui leur arrive est complètement surréaliste. Il ne cesse de gémir, s'exprimer autant, ça ne lui ressemble pas, mais il ne parvient pas à se contrôler. Plus il a des relations avec Tweek et plus il prend du plaisir, à chaque fois il pense qu'ils atteignent le plus haut niveau et finalement, c'est toujours de mieux en mieux.

 **Craig: ghh... Dou-doucement... ou je vais déjà...**

 **Tweek: Clyde te suçait comme ça ?**

 **Craig: Nan. Pas aussi bien. Il n'y a que toi pour me mettre dans cet état.**

Tweek sourit, satisfait et Craig sourit, amusé de cette jalousie qui prend des proportions plutôt inattendues. S'il avait su, il aurait rendu Tweek jaloux plus tôt pense-t-il avec une légère pointe de sadisme.

 **Tweek: Et je suis sûr, que ça, il ne te le faisait pas non plus !**

Tweek reprend sa place sur Craig, le chevauche et se soulève un peu. Craig sent la main de son blond saisir son sexe et il dégluti, il va vraiment... ? Son petit-ami s'empale sur lui dans un cri, Craig se fait violence pour ne pas jouir. Il est entré en lui si vite, et il est si chaud à l'intérieur. Tweek entame des mouvements rapides, il se déhanche sur lui avec habilité. Son corps tremble de plaisir, Craig est en extase. C'est tellement bon ! L'agitation de Tweek est une grande qualité dans cette situation, il ne s'arrête jamais de bouger. Craig sent qu'il ne va pas tenir longtemps dans ces conditions, il a heureusement accès au sexe de son petit-ami et vient le masturber au même rythme des vas-et-viens.

 **Tweek: Ahhh ! Craig ! Pas les deux en même temps !**

Tweek penche la tête en arrière, il crie beaucoup.

 **Craig: Tweek !**

Craig éjacule dans un grognement, il n'arrête cependant pas de branler son blond, qui le rejoint peu de temps après. Son petit-ami s'écroule sur son torse, à bout de souffle.

 **Craig: Faudra vraiment refaire ça.**

Marmonne Craig, dans les vapes après cet orgasme dévastateur.

 **Tweek: Oui. Mais ne pense même pas à me rendre jaloux exprès !**

 **Craig: Je ne promets rien.**

Tweek lui donne une tape sur la tête, Craig lui chatouille les côtes et ils partent dans un fou rire. Il faudra vraiment qu'il pense à remercier Clyde.

Les cours de l'après-midi commencent à l'instant et le couple le plus célèbre de la bande n'est pas revenu.

 **Kyle: J'espère quand même que Tweek va bien, on a l'habitude de son caractère névrosé mais bon...**

 **Stan: Craig est avec lui donc d'office il va bien.**

Lui répond Stan avec un sourire amusé. Kyle a bon cœur, il a bon fond, il se préoccupe de ses amis et c'est mignon d'après le brun. Mais ce qu'il ne lui dit pas, c'est qu'il a envoyé un message à Craig pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, enfin plus ou moins. Le contenu véritable est légèrement différent : « vous baisez ? ». La réponse est on ne peut plus directe « ouais, mais tu t'en fous je crois ». Stan ricane mais reconnait qu'il l'envie, il irait bien faire pareil avec Kyle mais celui-ci n'accepterait jamais de rater un cours pour s'envoyer en l'air. Il va devoir prendre son mal en patience. Ça vaut le coup, il le sait très bien, il est prêt à parier que son petit-ami en a tout autant envie que lui. Ce soir, ça va être mouvementé ! Il décide de le taquiner un peu, il est d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui. Il reprend son téléphone et envoie un sms au rouquin, même s'il est juste à côté de lui. Voir sa réaction à la lecture du message n'en sera que plus drôle.

 **Stan: On va prendre une douche ensemble après les cours ? Tu me donnes vraiment envie, mon cœur ;-)**

Stan attend, le téléphone de Kyle finit par vibrer, il le sort de la poche de son jean bleu élimé. Il hausse les sourcils en voyant de qui provient le message, c'est peut-être pour ne pas faire de bruit en parlant ? Kyle devient ensuite rouge vif, il cherche le regard de Stan mais celui-ci fait semblant de rien, comme si de rien n'était. La réponse ne se fait guère attendre :

 **Kyle: Mec, sérieusement ?! Comment je vais pouvoir écouter le cours après ça ?**

Stan se retient d'éclater de rire, Kyle fronce les sourcils, il est frustré. C'est pas grave, il sait se faire pardonner. Il entend alors une autre vibration sur un banc, il regarde à droite et à gauche, rien. Il se retourne et voit Michael qui est visiblement l'heureux destinataire, enfin heureux, façon de parler. Ce cours est vraiment chiant à ce point, que tout le monde est sur son téléphone de façon intensive comme ça ? Il faut dire que le grand gothique doit s'ennuyer encore plus que les autres, son fidèle acolyte est absent. Après avoir mangé il est parti regagner sa chambre, se disant trop exténué pour suivre le reste de la journée dans un auditoire. C'est long, infiniment long. Que quelqu'un fasse taire ce débile de prof, pitié !

 _A suivre..._

 _Et voila, c'était l'avant-dernier chapitre je pense. Comme ça passe vite! Pas d'inquiétude, je vous vois déjà la larme à l'œil (hum) Il y a des bonus de prévus et une autre fanfic South Park de prévue également! D'ailleurs, si vous avez des envies de bonus en particulier, c'est le moment c'est l'instant :D_


	25. Chapter FINAL ! LEMON !

_Et voila le dernier chapitre de cette folle aventure! C'est l'instant émotion, que dire à part que je n'ai jamais autant pris de plaisir à écrire une fiction. Cette fanfiction n'était pas parfaite, loin de là, mais elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Je compte bien continuer à inventer des délires et des romances particulières! Ne pleurez pas, attention je surveille! Des bonus sont à prévoir et je continue le South Park par la suite. Je sais je n'ai pas spécialement demandé votre avis sur la question mais comme une petite égoïste, j'écris avant tout pour moi :p Même si c'est vous qui me donnez la motivation de continuer bien sûr. A quoi bon écrire et ne pas partager le fruit de son travail ? A quoi bon oser poster si personne ne lit ? Bref, ça devient beaucoup trop long cette note de l'auteur, alors j'en viens au fait : MERCI d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout!_

La pause arrive enfin, Michael est le premier levé après avoir embarqué ses affaires, il ne compte pas rester. Il marche d'un pas pressé, ses longues jambes le portent très vite au dortoir C. Il n'a pas pensé à s'allumer une clope, et il ne pensera pas non plus à boire un café extra noir. C'est dingue comme un simple message peut vous mettre la tête à l'envers. « On se fait un rituel ? » Il a tout de suite compris où veut en venir son compagnon et sa réaction a été immédiate. Devoir attendre l'intercours pour s'éclipser a été une vraie torture ! Il entre en trombe dans la chambre de Pete, verrouille machinalement derrière lui, par la force de l'habitude. Il fait face à Pete assis à son bureau, probablement occupé à écrire. Et il se dit être trop fatigué pour venir en cours, quel insolant ! Au son des pas alourdis par ses grandes bottes noires, le jeune homme à la mèche rouge se retourne et se lève avant de se faire capturer par les bras de Michael. Il est surpris de le voir là maintenant, il pensait qu'il viendrait en fin de journée, mais il ne va pas s'en plaindre, loin de là.

 **Michael:** **** **Démon !**

Lui lance le grand brun avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il a joué avec sa patience, Michael a accouru vers lui aussitôt sollicité. Pete se sent encore un peu plus amoureux qu'avant, alors que son amour dépassait déjà la raison selon lui. Michael s'affaire déjà à déboutonner sa chemise, impatient. Il a réveillé son côté sauvage dirait-on. Eux qui d'ordinaire s'y prennent lentement, en douceur, privilégiant l'érotisme durant des soirées, et une bonne partie de la nuit, pendant des heures. Ils consacrent beaucoup de temps aux préliminaires, Michael le pénètre un moment, se retire et ils reprennent leurs étreintes, et il le reprend et ils continuent ainsi le plus longtemps possible, désirant savourer au maximum ces moments passés ensemble. Mais ça, ce n'est pas le programme du jour visiblement. Michael lui ôte sa chemise, défait sa ceinture, baisse son pantalon à mi-cuisse et le fait se retourner, le plaquant contre le bureau. Son comportement excite intensément Pete qui n'a pu s'empêcher de gémir dans le feu de l'action. Michael libère son érection et vient caresser les fesses de son partenaire, il flatte son entrée de ses doigts. Pete se penche et écarte un peu plus les jambes, déjà comme ça il prend son pied, les mains de Michael sont juste orgasmiques. Sentant que tout le corps de Pete est prêt à l'accueillir, il se positionne et entre entièrement en lui dans un coup de rein, les faisant crier tous les deux. Le plus jeune reste détendu, ce qui incite Michael à bouger directement, son corps est habitué à le recevoir régulièrement, les douleurs des premières fois semblent bien loin. Le bureau est secoué vivement, supportant l'acte passionné des gothiques. Leur désir est brûlant, vite ne faire qu'un, vite s'offrir un orgasme, ils se sont manqués, ils veulent s'aimer encore et encore, ne jamais s'arrêter.

 **Pete: Ah ! Plus fort !**

Pete le supplie presque, il est à deux doigts d'atteindre la jouissance. Il est conscient que c'est rapide cette fois-ci, mais l'intensité et les puissants coups de bassin en sont la conséquence. Michael obtempère, malgré qu'il ait la sensation qu'il ne résistera pas longtemps, il se cramponne aux hanches de Pete et accélère, va toujours un peu plus profondément. Pete n'arrive plus à crier, le plaisir est trop fort et en a le souffle coupé, ce n'est qu'à la délivrance qu'il retrouve sa voix. Il trésaille en sentant le sperme jaillir en lui. Michael se retire, passe une main sur son visage, c'était chaud, torride même. Les jambes de Pete ne le portent plus, il se laisse tomber sur le lit, essaie de réguler sa respiration haletante. Michael le regarde et sourit, il lui rend la pareille. Il se sent trop bien là. Il ne manque plus qu'une clope et c'est la perfection à l'état pur. Michael partage son avis silencieux et sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche ainsi que son fidèle zippo. Il s'approche de Pete, apporte son objet de convoitise entre ses lèvres et l'allume. Pete passe une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et les caresse, en guise de remerciement. Il tire une bouffée et ferme les yeux : parfait. Michael s'en grille une également, assis à côté de lui. On dit que la cigarette post-sexe est un classique, pourtant, ce moment leur paraît unique. Pete pose sa tête contre l'épaule de Michael, ils pourraient rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

C'est le matin et on est samedi, un jour où on n'est pas obligé de se lever super tôt, si tôt qu'il fait encore noir dehors. Kenny se réveille, ayant soudainement froid. Il cherche de ses mains à tâtons une présence à côté de lui. Mais la place habituellement occupée par son petit-ami est vide. Étrange. Il baille, il a difficile à émerger de son sommeil. Ses yeux se referment un bref instant, puis la porte s'ouvre sur un loup énergique, tenant un plateau bien garni.

 **Wolf: Petit-déjeuner au lit !**

Crie-t-il tout sourire. Il avance la chaise de bureau tant bien que mal et dépose le service. Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et frotte les cheveux blond vénitien de Kenny qui semble ne pas réaliser ce qui se passe. Toutes sortes de viennoiseries, des fruits et du chocolat chaud viennent lui titiller les narines. Ça tombe bien tout ça, il avait vraiment la flemme de devoir se déplacer à la cafétéria ce matin pour pouvoir manger. Wolf lui tend alors une fleur, il a décidément pensé à tout et Kenny se met à pouffer.

 **Wolf: Oui désolé, ce n'est pas une jonquille, il n'en pousse pas en ce moment.**

Le visage de l'immortel s'illumine : une jonquille, oui il se souvient.

 **Kenny: Comme la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré.**

Murmure-t-il avec émotion. Wolf lui prend la main.

 **Wolf: La première chose que tu m'as dite c'est de t'en cueillir une !**

 **Kenny: « Hey le nouveau, tu ramènerais bien une fleur pour la plus jolie demoiselle de la contrée ? »**

 **Wolf: « Tout de suite, Princesse Kenny ! » Nan, en vrai je parlais jamais !**

Ces souvenirs paraissent lointains, ils sont précieux est épris de nostalgie.

 **Wolf: Et quand j'ai rencontré ta sœur, elle m'a dit que tu me trouvais mignon !**

Kenny rigole, sa petite sœur, Karen, est incroyable. Elle lui manque souvent, c'est un vrai petit ange, pure, c'est elle la plus jolie fille de la contrée en réalité.

 **Kenny: C'est dingue ce que le temps a passé...**

 **Wolf: Ouais, et les choses ont bien changé.**

Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassent un moment et se décident d'attaquer le délicieux repas. Wolf décrète qu'il est temps d'ouvrir les stores, histoire de voir ce qu'ils mangeaient.

 **Wolf: Il a neigé !**

 **Kenny: On ira en profiter après !**

Tous les deux ont eu un passé difficile notamment dû à leur famille hors norme et compliquée à gérer, mais ils ont tout de même gardé leur âme d'enfant. D'ailleurs, remettre sa capuche va lui faire tout drôle...

Kyle et Stan sont dans les couloirs de la faculté, ils reviennent d'un petit entraînement de basket ensemble, bien décidés de profiter à fond de cette journée de congé. A travers les grandes baies vitrées, ils peuvent voir les flocons dégringoler du ciel blanc. Ils s'arrêtent un moment pour profiter de la vue, côte à côte.

 **Kyle: Ça me rappelle South Park.**

 **Stan: Ouais. Dire qu'on avait tellement l'habitude de la neige, que ça ne nous faisait plus rien d'en voir.**

 **Kyle: Je crois que ça me manquait un peu.**

Kyle marque une pause et prend la main de Stan, plonge ses yeux verts dans le bleu de son meilleur et petit-ami à la fois.

 **Kyle: Beaucoup de chose à South Park me manquait... Surtout toi.**

Stan vient le serrer contre lui, bouleversé, ça le touche, le rend divinement heureux et pourtant il ressent aussi de la tristesse. C'est la tristesse qu'il ressentait autrefois, quand il était loin de Kyle, quand ils avaient dû se dire au-revoir.

 **Stan: On s'était promis de ne jamais s'oublier. Je te propose de se faire une nouvelle promesse justement.**

 **Kyle: Laquelle ?**

 **Stan: De ne plus jamais se dire au-revoir, de ne jamais se quitter.**

Kyle sourit, puis rit doucement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Marsh.

 **Kyle: On dirait presque que tu me demandes de t'épouser là !**

 **Stan: Le but est à peu près le même, nan ?**

Ils s'esclaffent et s'embrassent à nouveau.

 **Kyle: Ça risque de choquer mes juifs de parents en tout cas !**

Stan se frotte la nuque, soudainement gêné.

 **Stan: Heu ils ne savent pas pour nous ? Parce que les miens sont au courant...**

 **Kyle: Si, si je leur ai dit au téléphone. Mais pas encore pour le mariage !**

 **Stan: Pas encore, hein ?**

Stan attrape Kyle par la taille et le colle une fois de plus contre lui, il en profite pour le chatouiller un peu. Le rouquin est très chatouilleux, ça n'a pas, hélas pour lui, échappé à Stan.

 **Kyle: Sans déconner, je vais te faire payer en bataille de boules de neige, tu vas voir !**

Kyle se dégage de ses bras et s'encourt vers la sortie, suivit de près par son petit-ami. Ils ont grandi mais ils restent ce qu'ils étaient, des grands amis jouant aux gamins dès que l'occasion se présente !

 **Tweek: GAH !**

 **Craig: Hmm ?**

 **Tweek: J'ai eu un flocon dans l'œil !**

 **Craig: Hahahaha !**

Tweek est légèrement surpris d'entendre Craig éclater de rire. C'est rare qu'il rigole de bon cœur, mais ça le devient de moins en moins. Un peu comme lui qui au fil de leur relation, tremble moins et son addiction compulsive à la caféine s'est amoindrie. Par contre, le fléau du majeur de Craig n'a pas changé, on ne peut transformer un homme à ce point. Craig reprend son sérieux et passe son bras autour des épaules de son blond.

 **Craig: Tu vas avoir froid, t'es pas habillé assez chaudement.**

Cette fois c'est Tweek qui rigole, le voir protecteur comme ça c'est si étrange de sa part ! Personne ne pourrait croire à ça !

 **Tweek: Je suis pas du genre frileux, tu sais bien.**

 **Craig: Ce qui explique que tu étais tout le temps torse-nu quand on combattait pour le bâton de la vérité...**

 **Tweek: C'est normal ! J'étais un barbare !**

 **Craig: Et moi j'étais un super voleur ! Aucune serrure ne me résistait !**

 **Tweek: Et t'es aussi Super-Craig !**

 **Craig: Et toi Wonder-Tweek !**

Craig l'attrape et le soulève légèrement du sol, plante son regard émeraude dans les yeux bleus givre de Tweek.

 **Craig: Notre attaque ultime était la plus badass de toute !**

 **Tweek: Par le pouvoir de l'amour et de la justice !**

Ils s'embrassent pendant de longues minutes, des particules de neige se déposent peu à peu dans les cheveux blonds en bataille et sur le bonnet bleu péruvien. Craig dépose son protégé mais ne desserre pas pour autant son emprise. Il pose non nez contre le sien, les yeux dans les yeux.

 **Craig: Tu as changé quelque chose en moi, Tweek.**

Le caféiné pique un fard, c'est lui qui avait dit cette fameuse phrase à Craig quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. C'est ce qu'il lui a avoué juste avant qu'ils sortent ensemble. Craig s'en souvient ?!

 **Tweek: Craig...**

Tweek lui dépose un baiser empli d'amour. Des asiatiques ont peut-être décidé par le passé qu'ils soient un couple, en bombardant la ville d'images yaoi à leur effigie, mais aujourd'hui, ils forment une véritable union, c'est le destin qu'ils se sont choisi.

Une bataille de boules de neige et jeux d'hiver en tous genre éclatent dans le parc de la faculté. Des étudiants crient de joie, une part de leur enfance retrouvée. Notre bande au complet est de la partie, enfin presque...

 **Michael: Courir dans le froid comme des cons et se jeter des boules à la figure : c'est bien un truc de conformiste.**

Grogne le grand gothique en fermant le store. C'était trop lumineux, la lueur des bougies suffit amplement. Et les débiles dehors font trop de bruit, de la musique est la bienvenue. Il rejoint Pete qui est allongé sur le lit, cigarette en bouche, comme la plupart de son temps.

 **Pete: Jouer dans la neige, ça craint.**

Soupire-t-il en inspirant une taffe.

 **Michael: Le monde entier craint.**

Répond Michael en s'allumant une clope.

 **Pete: Mais dire avec toi que le monde craint, c'est plutôt pas mal.**

Avoue le jeune homme à la mèche rouge. Michael l'attire contre lui.

 **Michael: Ouais, finalement, avec toi le monde craint un peu moins.**

Kenny et Wolf poursuivent la bataille enneigée jusqu'aux alentours, près des arbres, cette mini forêt où ils aiment maintenant s'y balader régulièrement. Wolf a besoin de contact avec la nature, et Kenny s'amuse à saluer à chaque fois cet « enfoiré d'arbre » qui l'a tué mais qui l'a aussi beaucoup rapproché de son loup. Donc bon, ils sont quitte, le grand végétal et lui. Kenny se laisse tomber dans la neige, il rit à pleins poumons, euphorique. Wolf le regarde, attendri, son bonheur fait le sien.

 **Kenny:** **C'était trop bien ! Ça troue le cul ! Tout le monde était super content !**

 **Wolf: Oui. On dirait que chacun d'entre nous a trouvé son partenaire idéal.**

 **Kenny: Ouais... un dortoir rempli de couples gays ! Je l'avais dit que le dortoir « C » était C comme cul !**

Ils rient. Wolf rejoint Kenny, ils regardent ensemble le ciel, qui est d'un blanc pur et intense.

 **Kenny: Je pense savoir c'est quoi, ton réel pouvoir.**

Murmure Kenny en tournant la tête, afin d'observer son compagnon aux cheveux bleus. Wolf le regarde, surpris.

 **Wolf: Ah oui ?**

 **Kenny: Ouais. Tu rends les gens gays et amoureux.**

 **Wolf: Je suis donc une sorte de Cupidon gay, mais c'est parfait !**

Ils recommencent à rire, mais Kenny ne veut pas en rester là. C'est important ce qu'il essaie de lui dire, putain !

 **Kenny: Sérieusement, pour moi, t'es un héros, parce que tu es le seul à me comprendre, le seul à m'avoir vu mourir et revenir auprès de toi...le seul à me rendre heureux comme ça... tu es mon héros.**

Wolf se jette sur lui et l'embrasse, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on lui ai dite. Sa relation avec Kenny est la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée d'ailleurs. En y repensant, c'est depuis qu'il l'a rencontré que sa vie est devenue meilleure : il s'est fait des amis, a vécu des aventures inoubliables et complétement dingues et surtout : il aime. Il aime Kenneth McCormick, Mysterion, l'immortel, son héros. Le destin a fait que leur vie soie intimement liée, et cela même dans la mort.

Ils finirent par se relever, commençant à attraper froid. Épaule contre épaule, ils s'en vont rejoindre leur groupe d'amis. Ils se sont tous retrouvés, après une séparation qui s'était avérée être inévitable. Cependant, la vie nous réserve bien des surprises, le destin est malicieux. On dit que lorsque l'on rencontre une personne qui va changer notre vie, on le sent tout de suite, c'est quelque chose qui se révèle en nous comme évident. Quand deux personnes lient leur destinée, elles sont impossibles à séparer. Enfin, c'est ce que cette histoire veut dire, non ? Chacun-e choisi la morale qu'il veut, après tout. Sur ce, je vous aime tout le monde, je me casse et je rentre à ma maison.

FIN.

 **Tweek : Gah! La narratrice est partie ! Trop de pression!**

 **Craig : Calme toi, Tweek.**

 _J'ai retravaillé plusieurs fois la fin et c'est toujours loin d'être parfait, je le sais. J'en suis confuse mais je ne peux pas faire mieux je crois ^^' Passons. Dites-moi votre couple préféré maintenant que nous avons atteint la fin. Et le moment que vous avez trouvé le plus marquant. Et le meilleur lemon selon vous aussi. Oh et puis dites moi tout ce que vous voulez !_

 _On se retrouve pour le bonus de Noël qui sera "un peu" en retard mais sérieusement, qui en a quelque chose à foutre ?! :p_


	26. Bonus Spécial Noël ! LEMON !

Joyeux Noël le dortoir C comme cul!

 _Hooowdy-hooo ! Les ami-e-s, voici le premier bonus de South Park After 10 years! Je suis toute contente et j'ai vraiment bien aimé l'écrire, même si Noël est hélas déjà passé. Voilà de quoi prolonger un peu la magie des fêtes on va dire! J'attends avec impatience vos retours et vos suggestions pour d'autres bonus !_

Hey les potes ! C'est moi, la narratrice, vous me reconnaissez ? Vous avez intérêt, même si vous ne m'avez jamais vu et que là maintenant vous me voyez pas non plus ! Respectez mon autorité ! Sinon j'adore Noël pas vous ? Dommage que c'est pas la période, là maintenant tout de suite ! (Quoi que ça dépend de quand vous lisez ceci). Car oui, ici à l'université de Fort Denver, Noël n'est que dans une semaine. Alors pourquoi je suis revenue ? Car il va se passer quelque chose d'intéressant, bah oui sinon je serais ailleurs, on va pas se mentir. Installez-vous bien, ça va commencer, et buvez un bon petit chocolat chaud, ça fait du bien quand il fait froid dehors. Quoi que non, annulez tout : buvez ce que vous voulez. Faudrait pas obliger quelqu'un quand même.

Dans une chambre du dortoir C, un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et un bouc de la même couleur, galère avec du papier d'emballage cadeau, la paire de ciseaux et le scotch. Quelle idée de faire un cadeau de ses propres mains aussi encombrant ! Plus difficile à emballer que ça c'est possible ? Mais voilà, il en est fier de ce cadeau ! Il le prépare depuis un bon moment maintenant, et il a dû user de nombreux stratagèmes pour en cacher l'existence à son petit-ami. Car c'est à lui que cet ouvrage est destiné. Et pour tout dire, il s'est manifesté comme très méfiant, il a très bien senti qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Avant d'être des amoureux, ils sont avant tout des meilleurs amis, et Kyle connait Stan par cœur. Et justement, voilà que le rouquin de ses rêves entre dans sa chambre, sans frapper, comme d'habitude.

 **Stan: Putain Kye, entre pas sans prévenir ! T'as de la chance que j'ai terminé !**

Kyle fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté. Qu'il lui parle meilleure déjà !

 **Kyle: Tu sais Stan, je sais très bien ce que tu mijotes. Et c'est ce soir qu'on fête l'Avant-Noël alors grouille-toi !**

Le brun espère vraiment que Kyle n'a pas été faire le curieux et fouillé dans sa chambre durant son absence. Non, jamais, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Kyle lui dépose un baiser sur la joue et retire son t-shirt sous le regard gourmand de Stan. Il ne se lassera jamais du corps de son petit-ami.

 **Stan: Ah c'est pour ça que tu venais me voir ! Cool !**

Kyle rit doucement et enfile un pull style Noël, avec un grand sapin vert garni de ses guirlandes et étoiles. Plus kitch tu meurs.

 **Kyle: Après ! On n'a pas le temps là ! Enfile ça !**

Kyle lui lance un pull du même style, mais plus sobre, un simple « Merry Christmas » écrit en rouge. Oui, ça lui convient déjà mieux. Il obtempère devant un rouquin satisfait.

 **Kyle: Il te va bien.**

 **Stan: Merci. Je crois.**

 **Kyle: T'es con !**

Ils éclatent de rire puis Kyle reprend son sérieux.

 **Kyle: C'est mieux de se donner nos cadeaux maintenant. On ira rejoindre les autres après.**

Stan confirme, enfin il allait pouvoir lui offrir le fruit de son dur labeur (c'est un peu exagéré). Avec Kyle et les autres, ils ont décidé de se faire une sorte de pré-Noël tous ensemble. En effet, chacun repart dans sa famille le temps des fêtes, ils n'auraient donc pas eu l'occasion de festoyer entre amis. C'est pourquoi cette idée est géniale ! C'est Noël avant l'heure ! Stan se précipite avec un objet bien envahissant, il doit le tenir à bout de bras.

 **Stan: TADA !**

Kyle hausse un sourcil, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

 **Stan: Avant que tu l'ouvres : j'ai travaillé dessus longtemps, et c'est ça que je te cachais !**

Les joues de son petit-ami s'empourprent. C'est incroyablement touchant. Et lui qui se fâchait parfois un peu sur Stan à cause de son comportement étrange et inexpliqué. Il voulut l'embrasser mais il était trop encombré. Il rit et déballe le présent. C'est un grand cadre sculpté en bois et à l'intérieur... des tas et des tas de photos d'eux deux. Depuis qu'ils sont petits. Eux en chevaliers, en super-héros, en cowboy et indiens, etc. il y a tout ! Et au centre, une photo qu'ils ont prise récemment, cette année même, peu après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble. Juste en dessous est inscrit leur date officielle. Ce fameux jour où ils se sont dit « je t'aime » pour la première fois, du moins plus qu'amicalement. Kyle à les larmes aux yeux.

 **Kyle: Putain, je vais pleurer !**

Il dépose le cadre le plus délicatement possible et se jette dans les bras de Stan, qui est aux anges. Son cadeau est visiblement un grand succès !

 **Kyle: Mon cadeau va avoir l'air super nul après ça !**

 **Stan: Je suis sûr que non.**

Stan essuie une larme, qui dévale la joue de Kyle, de son pouce avant de l'embrasser doucement. Kyle lui tend alors un paquet, embêté, honteux même. Son cadeau pour Stan, il ne l'a pas fait lui-même, et c'est pas du tout sentimental. C'est juste un truc qu'il aime. Le brun le déballe avec précipitation et s'exclame :

 **Stan: Waw trop bien ! Une figurine édition limitée de Conan le Barbare !**

Stan a le sourire d'un enfant émerveillé recevant le jouet de ses rêves. Ce barbare a toujours été son héros préféré. Il s'amusait à l'incarner dans ses jeux de gosse en compagnie de son chien Sparky, qui lui faisait le rôle du loup de Conan.

 **Stan: Comment t'as fait pour la trouver ?! T'es le meilleur, Kye !**

Stan le prend dans ses bras, le rouquin est légèrement décontenancé. Il pensait faire un flop après son présent fait-main. Mais son petit-ami n'en a rien fait et est super heureux de son cadeau. Ça veut dire que tout le monde est content ?!

 **Tweek: Gah ! Joyeux Noël, Craig !**

Tweek, ce petit blond accroc à au café, lui tend un paquet rectangulaire de ses mains tremblantes.

 **Craig: Merci, bébé. Voilà le tien.**

Répond son impassible de copain. Au fond de lui il est content, hyper content, mais son visage n'a pas été formé pour s'exprimer beaucoup, ça doit être de naissance ou quelque chose comme ça. Après avoir déballé le cadeau, chacun à sa façon, un de façon sèche, il le tranche d'un seul coup, l'autre à plus de mal et le déchire en plusieurs morceaux de manière maladroite. Ils se retrouvent tout deux avec un livre. « Gérer son stress pour les nuls » et « Exprimer ses émotions en 10 leçons ». Tweek est pris d'un spasme à l'œil.

 **Tweek: Gah ! J'ai besoin d'un café !**

Craig sourit de façon un peu sadique, qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit.

 **Craig: C'est une blague, chéri, c'est ça ton vrai cadeau.**

Il lui dépose dans ses mains un mug, décoré de leurs initiales et d'un cœur. Le petit blond est ému, même si ce genre de cadeau de la part de Craig est assez étrange. Ça doit cacher quelque chose. Il retourne la tasse dans tous les sens et c'est là qu'il découvre l'astuce : sur le dessous du mug est dessiné un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Là c'est son Craig ! Le petit blond se met à rire suivit de son petit-ami, satisfait de son œuvre. Il se régale à l'avance de la tête des gens en voyant Tweek boire son café.

 **Tweek: Par contre je suis désolé, mais le livre c'était ton seul cadeau.**

Craig hausse les épaules. Il s'en fout. Mais le fait que son Tweek n'ai pas tremblé, ni bégayé et que son taux de syllabes par secondes soit normal, c'est bizarre ! Enfin, bizarre pour Tweek. Il hausse un sourcil, un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du blond, il se retient de rire !

 **Tweek: Tu m'as pas cru, c'est ça ?**

 **Craig: Ouais.**

 **Tweek: Bien vu. Voilà, cadeau !**

Craig reçoit un paquet emballé « à la Tweek » c'est-à-dire assez chiffonné et des bouts de papiers collant un peu partout, il a dû se battre avec. Il découvre alors un t-shirt. Mais pas n'importe quel t-shirt : il y a des cochons d'Indes, putain ! Et des cochons d'Indes déguisés façon super-héros !

 **Craig: Ça déchire.**

Tweek manifeste sa joie, il a tapé dans le mille et il le sait, Craig est juste dingue des cochons d'Indes. Petit, il disait qu'on pouvait dire de lui ou même de sa mère ce qu'on voulait, du moment qu'on ne s'en prenait pas à son ami à fourrure. Il en était carrément gaga, mais ça il ne l'avouera jamais.

 **Tweek: Bien, maintenant au travail ! Il faut que ce soit fait avant que les autres arrivent, c'est trop de pression !**

Le blond enfile rapidement un tablier et se dirige vers la cuisine : il s'est proposé pour préparer un petit repas pour cette soirée de fête. Malgré ses deux mains gauches, comme il dit, et sa nervosité il excelle en cuisine et surtout en pâtisserie. Ce qu'il préfère faire : des cupcakes ! Craig le suit en bougonnant, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris d'avoir accepté déjà ? Ah oui, il l'aime et ne peut rien lui refuser.

Wolf est dans le salon et comme pour la soirée d'Halloween, c'est lui qui s'occupe de la musique. Kenny le regarde faire, installé dans son canapé favori.

 **Kenny: Je t'aiderais bien, mais avec ma chance je risque de mourir d'électrocution.**

 **Wolf: Ça t'arrange bien, avoue !**

Le taquine le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Peu importe, il a terminé. Il passe vite fait prendre le cadeau pour son blond qui attend gentiment dans sa chambre, cela fait, il le rejoint sur le canapé, levant ses jambes pour ensuite les poser sur ses genoux.

 **Kenny: Il n'y pas de gui ici ! C'est nul !**

 **Wolf: On a pas pensé à en acheter. Puis on en a vraiment besoin tu crois ?**

Kenny se redresse et lui vole un baiser.

 **Kenny: Nope !**

 **Wolf: C'est pour toi, Ken.**

Wolf lui offre son cadeau : le nouveau jeu vidéo qui vient de sortir et que Kenny attendait avec impatience. Sa mine réjouie prouve son contentement. Mais rapidement, il se montre embarrassé.

 **Kenny: Mon cadeau n'a pas coûté aussi cher...**

 **Wolf: C'est pas grave, tu te doutes que je m'en fiche, nan ?**

Le blond confirme, mais la gêne reste présente quand Wolf déballe son cadeau.

 **Wolf: Tu connais bien mes goûts !**

Il s'agit d'un manga yaoi. Wolf est l'incarnation du fan boy des couples de garçons et est passionné par cette forme d'art japonaise.

 **Kenny: J'ai pris un tout nouveau, tu en as déjà tellement... je ne voulais pas en prendre un que t'avais déjà.**

 **Wolf: C'est parfait !**

Wolf enlace Kenny avec tendresse, ce dernier se dégage doucement.

 **Kenny: Il y a une surprise à l'intérieur.**

Le loup le scrute du regard, une surprise ? De quel genre ? Entre les premières pages du manga, il déniche des coupons visiblement faits mains. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant le contenu : « bon pour une nuit avec Kenny McCormick », « bon pour un massage », « bon pour une gâterie », etc. C'est du Kenny tout craché ! Wolf en détache un et attire son petit-ami contre lui.

 **Wolf: Je vais déjà utiliser celui-ci...**

« Bon pour un câlin ».

 **\- Noël, c'est pas un truc de conformiste ?**

Demande un jeune homme à la mèche rouge, occupé à enfiler un pull de Noël. Oui ce genre de pull, mais façon non-conventionnelle avec des têtes de morts et des squelettes de rennes.

 **\- Tout dépend de la manière dont on le fête, j'imagine.**

Répond le plus grand des deux, qui lui aussi à son pull mais avec le Dieu Ancien Cthulhu à la place du Père Noël. Comment dire, c'est pas qu'ils ne sont pas contents d'aller à cette fête, mais ce n'est pas non plus la grande joie quoi. La magie de Noël n'est pas spécialement contagieuse pour ces deux-là. Néanmoins, l'esprit de partage est là.

 **Pete: Je sais pas s'il fallait, mais je t'ai pris un truc.**

Pete lui envoie une enveloppe et Michael affiche un sourire sarcastique.

 **Michael: Un poème ?**

 **Pete: Pas cette fois.**

Pete remet sa mèche en place, rien que repenser à cette histoire de poème le rend tout rouge. C'était peut-être bien le moment le plus « dingue » de sa vie, le trac qu'il avait ressenti était inimaginable.

 **Michael: Des places de concert ? Carrément ?**

 **Pete: Ouais. J'ai vu qu'un de nos groupes préférés jouait dans pas longtemps alors...**

Michael l'embrasse en guise de remerciement, le touché de ses lèvres le trouble toujours autant.

 **Michael: Tu es... exceptionnel.**

 **Pete: Heu... ouais.**

Et il a toujours le don de l'embarrasser avec ses mots à la vitesse grand V. Michael se décale et fouille dans la poche de sa longue veste noire.

 **Michael: Je te préviens, tu vas pas aimer.**

Pete est perplexe mais assez amusé, il faut bien le dire, voir Michael intimidé, ça vaut de l'or. Il cesse de jubiler aussitôt qu'une petite boîte noire est posée dans sa main.

 **Pete: Qu'est-ce que ?! Putain, Michael !**

 **Michael: Je te l'avais dit.**

L'ainé ouvre la boîte, sur un écrin trônent deux anneaux noirs. Hé non il ne se fout pas de sa gueule visiblement ! Michael passe l'anneau le long du doigt de son amour, Pete cache son visage de sa main, comme s'il n'osait pas regarder. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, merde ! Son amant semble attendre son tour, Pete se décide à opérer le même geste. Il se sent con à rougir et avoir le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure. Ensuite il se jette sur les lèvres de Michael, il l'embrasse avec fougue et passion. Il doit le reconnaître, il est heureux, vraiment heureux, mais il perdu la raison ! Cthulhu l'a rendu fou à défaut de le tuer !

 **Pete: Je t'aime.**

 **Michael: Moi aussi, mon âme-sœur.**

Pete fait un facepalm et grogne, ce qu'il ne lui fait dire ou faire, franchement ! Il a de la chance d'être... d'être Michael.

Stan et Kyle sont les premiers à rejoindre Kenny et Wolf au salon, rien d'étonnant vu que les gothiques arrivent toujours en retard et que Tweek et Craig sont dans la cuisine. Kyle les observe en pleine préparation, qui a l'air assez folklorique.

 **Tweek: Regarde, c'est comme ça !**

 **Craig: ...**

 **Tweek: Mais regarde ce que je fais, pas moi !**

 **Craig: Mais t'as mis un tablier.**

 **Tweek: Gah ! C'est quoi le rapport ?!**

 **Craig: Ça me déconcentre.**

 **Tweek: Craig !**

L'assemblée rigole en écoutant la scène. Il faut peut-être les aider non ?

 **Kyle: Besoin d'un coup de main ?**

Propose Kyle, en bon samaritain, comme à son habitude.

 **Tweek: GAH !**

A part ça, pas de réponse. Il faut croire qu'ils vont s'en sortir. Kenny sert un verre à chacun, en bon gentleman.

 **Kenny: J'ai appelé ça le Mojito de Noël !**

S'exclame-t-il fièrement.

 **Stan: En quoi il est différent ?**

Demande Stan, un peu perplexe, le goût n'a rien de particulier, c'est un mojito tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal.

 **Kenny: En rien ! Y'a juste un aphrodisiaque dedans !**

 **Kyle: Quoi ?!**

 **Stan: T'inquiète, Kye, tu connais bien Kenny.**

Oui justement il le connait bien, et ce dernier en est bien capable ! Cet obsédé serait prêt à tout pour fêter Noël en organisant une orgie générale ! Kyle se gifle mentalement, mais à quoi il pense ?! Les verres s'enchaînent rapidement et le rhum commence à monter à la tête. Kyle, qui n'a pris qu'un seul verre le remarque bien au comportement des autres. Stan et Kenny rigolent comme des idiots. Wolf reste fidèle à lui-même, difficile de dire où il est dans son degré d'alcoolémie. Les gothiques débarquent, froncent les sourcils, ces débiles de conformistes ne se sont pas ennuyés en les attendant apparemment.

 **Michael: Déjà bourré ? Si c'est pas pitoyable.**

 **Kenny: Et vous, vous êtes encore à la bourre !**

Crie Kenny, hilare. Michael lève les yeux au ciel et s'assied à même le sol, Pete à ses côtés.

 **Kenny: Vous êtes TOUJOURS en retard ! Pourquoi ? Vous vous envoyez en l'air avant à chaque fois, ou quoi ?**

Tout le monde rigole, enfin sauf les concernés.

 **Stan: Passe à l'eau, mec, sérieux.**

Lui conseille Stan, qui lui-même s'en est servi un verre. Les ravages de l'alcool, il connait. Et plus question de revivre ça. D'autant plus que ce soir, il a particulièrement envie d'être en forme, il a des projets pour Kyle et lui. Il se rapproche d'ailleurs de lui, se montrant tactile. Kyle ne bronche pas, un peu mal à l'aise au début, ils sont en présence de leurs amis quand même, mais ils ne font rien de mal, juste des gestes d'affections.

Tweek et Craig arrivent avec le repas. La bande mange avec appétit, il faut dire que tout cela est délicieux.

 **Kenny: C'est trop bon, putain !**

 **Stan: Ouais, bravo les gars !**

 **Tweek: Gah ! Merci, content que ça vous plaise, les amis !**

 **Craig: Je m'en fous.**

Finalement, il ne reste plus rien du travail du duo Super Craig – Wonder Tweek. Mission accomplie ! Après manger, boire est de nouveau d'application, évidemment. Le volume de la musique augmente et les verres à shot sont sortis, c'est Noël quoi. Bon d'accord, tout le monde a une vision différente de cette fête de fin d'année, mais pour ces étudiants, c'est l'occasion de festoyer comme il se doit avant une longue période de calme.

Les deux blonds se mettent à danser, un verre à la main. Ils bougent plutôt bien, au grand bonheur de leurs petit-amis respectifs. Wolf s'empresse de rejoindre Kenny, pour une danse lascive. Craig, lui, ne danse pas. Mais Tweek ne reste pas seul et est rejoint par Stan et Kyle. Les gothiques, eux, se regardent et se demandent, bordel, ce qu'ils foutent là. Kenny et Wolf s'embrassent à pleine bouche, les mains du blond glissent sur le postérieur de son mec et Kyle se pose vraiment la question s'il y avait réellement des aphrodisiaques dans le cocktail. Bien que, est-ce que Kenny a vraiment besoin de ça pour être en chien ?

Minuit sonne et ils hurlent comme des fous « JOYEUX NOËL ! », ce n'est pas la bonne date, tant pis. Ils ne doivent pas être les seuls de la faculté à faire ça. L'instant d'après, c'est le moment des bisous et des câlins, des embrassades amicales aussi.

 **Kenny: Champagne pour tout le monde !**

 **Wolf: On en a pas, Ken.**

 **Kenny: Alors des bières !**

La boisson houblonnée coule à flot, d'autres préfèrent savourer un bon Whisky, sec. Kenny est sur les genoux de Wolf, ils s'adonnent au french kiss. Sur l'autre fauteuil, l'ambiance est semblable entre Tweek et Craig. Le blond s'agrippe à son pull portant l'écriture « fucking christmas ». Même les gothiques se sont vaguement isolés pour être plus intimes. Kyle regarde autour de lui et remarque que la fête prend un autre tournant. Il est si tard qu'il est tôt et la bande est enivrée de boisson et d'euphorie. Stan le sort de sa réflexion en l'enlaçant, ses bras autour de son cou. Il vient doucement l'embrasser, puis descend dans son cou. Kyle ferme les yeux, Stan le transporte dans son monde. Il en oublie les autres autour de lui. Stan remonte et lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille, le rouquin frissonne.

 **Stan: Fais-moi l'amour, Kye.**

Lui murmure-t-il d'une voix suave. Le sang de Kyle ne fait qu'un tour. En un seul instant il se retrouve dans un état d'excitation incroyable. Stan lui prend la main et le guide jusqu'à sa chambre. Les autres ne remarqueront pas leur absence.

Stan retire ses vêtements l'un après l'autre, devant un Kyle médusé.

 **Kyle: Tu es sûr ?**

Il appréhende le fait que Stan soit sous l'influence de tout ce qu'il a bu. Certes, il a été raisonnable comparé à d'autres fois mais a-t-il toute sa conscience ? Ce sera la première fois qu'ils vont le faire « dans ce sens-là ». C'est toujours Kyle le passif, celui qui le reçoit. Ils en ont déjà parlé, que varier les tentaient, qu'ils sont sûrement versatiles ou seke comme dirait Wolf.

 **Stan: Ouais. J'y pense depuis un moment. Et comme ce soir est spécial, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion.**

Kyle sourit, dans ce cas, comment refuser ? Stan achève de se dénuder et s'approche de son petit-ami qui était resté planté là devant-lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre ni quoi faire. Stan ôte ses vêtements pour lui, en prenant soin de le caresser au passage. La respiration de Kyle est déjà haletante. Stan se positionne à la hauteur de son boxer et l'embrasse à travers le fin tissu. Son petit-ami laisse échapper ses premiers gémissements. Stan fait glisser le sous-vêtement lèche son membre tendu de bas en haut, insistant bien sur la partie la plus sensible. La main de Kyle se perd dans les cheveux noirs de jais, tentant de trouver une contenance à tout ce plaisir si soudain. Le brun prend son sexe entièrement en bouche et entame un mouvement de va et vient. Il serre à chaque fois un peu plus son emprise, augmente la cadence. Il sent le membre tendu de Kyle s'agrandir sous sa langue.

 **Kyle: Stan !**

Au son de sa supplique, il s'arrête instantanément. Cela fruste un peu le rouquin, il était si proche de la jouissance, mais ils n'allaient pas en rester là. Ils s'allongent sur le lit. Kyle reproduit les gestes que Stan lui prodiguait leurs précédentes fois. Il lubrifie soigneusement ses doigts et prépare son amant à le recevoir.

 **Kyle: Ça risque de te faire bizarre au début.**

L'averti-t-il. Il est passé par là, il sait ce que c'est. Stan hoche la tête, il est prêt et n'a pas peur de la douleur de la première fois, il sait que Kyle est le partenaire idéal. Il se crispe un peu sous l'intrusion mais son petit-ami fait tellement preuve de tendresse qu'il se détend rapidement. Kyle est très appliqué, il passe de la théorie à la pratique. Tout ce qu'il a lu sur le sujet va pouvoir être mis à profit. Il lui met un deuxième doigt et commence des mouvements en ciseaux ce qui arrache un petit cri à Stan.

 **Kyle: Ça te fait mal ?**

 **Stan: Nan. Continue !**

Kyle constate que le brun se cambre, que son visage devient rouge et que du liquide pré-éjaculatoire apparaît au bout de son sexe. Il a bon alors ? Kyle est grisé de pouvoir lui donner du plaisir, il poursuit en profitant au maximum des doux gémissements de son amour. Il est plus que prêt à l'accueillir. Kyle se positionne à l'entrée, il a le trac, il a peur de mal faire. Stan lui sourit tendrement lui intimant d'y aller. Kyle se lance et le pénètre le plus doucement qu'il peut même s'il se sent maladroit. Il est aussitôt assailli d'une vague intense de plaisir. La chaleur et la douceur du corps de Stan l'englobe entièrement. Il se sent comme en apesanteur. Stan n'a rien dit, son souffle s'est coupé. Kyle est imposant en lui, mais le voir, avec ce visage noyé de plaisir lui procure une sensation très agréable. Ils attendent le temps qu'il faut pour que son corps l'accepte totalement. Le brun l'embrasse et susurre :

 **Stan: Vas-y.**

Kyle débute comme il peut un mouvement. Il ne sait pas exactement comment bouger, il essaie de faire comme Stan lui faisait. Pour lui, en tous cas, ça lui procure beaucoup de sensations. La respiration de son petit-ami est rapide, il entend son souffle, le rouquin espère de tout cœur pouvoir lui procurer du plaisir. Il parvient à prendre plus d'assurance, motivé à envoyer son amant au 7e ciel. Stan lui griffe le dos après un coup de bassin plus prononcé.

 **Stan: Ahhh ! Oui, comme ça ! T'arrête pas !**

 **« J'ai trouvé sa zone sensible. »** Kyle refait le même mouvement, et le répète encore, Stan crie de plus en plus fort. Il se cramponne à lui de toutes ses forces. Le sentir prendre son pied et l'entendre aussi, rend Kyle fou de désir, il accélère, le pénètre avec un peu plus de profondeur.

 **Stan: Ah Kyle ! Je sens que ça v-Ahhhh !**

Tout le corps de son petit-ami est pris d'une chaleur et de tressaillements incontrôlables. Kyle ressent Stan jouir et atteint l'orgasme par conséquent. Un liquide chaud se répand entre leurs deux corps amoureux. Kyle vient chercher les lèvres de Stan pour un profond baiser, celui qui veut dire « Je t'aime ». Stan est obligé d'y couper court afin de reprendre sa respiration. Kyle l'a totalement secoué en le faisant jouir comme ça. Ce dernier se retire avec précaution.

 **Kyle: Désolé, j'ai éjaculé en toi.**

 **Stan: C'est pas grave. Viens-là.**

Stan l'attire dans ses bras. Ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre et ferment les yeux. Le sommeil les gagne rapidement, épuisés de la fête et surtout par la façon dont elle s'est terminée. S'est à peine s'ils ont eu le temps de se souhaiter encore une fois « Joyeux Noël » avant de partir pour de le pays des songes. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir terminé la soirée en beauté... loin de là.

FIN.

 _Alors les petits enfants, êtes-vous content-e-s de votre cadeau de Noël ? HO HO HO ! Si oui, vous pouvez me faire un beau cadeau aussi avec un petit commentaire, suggestion, bêtises ou ce que vous voulez ! Je vous embrasse, sous un gui virtuel._


	27. Bonus Wendy x Bebe ! LEMON !

_Vous l'avez demandé et le voilà! Le chapitre bonus consacré aux deux seules et uniques nanas de South Park After 10 Years! Je ne garanti pas sa qualité car le yuri, c'est une grande première pour moi! Et c'est mon tout premier lemon entre deux jeunes femmes! D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas si on parle de lemon en ce qui concerne le yuri haha c'est tout dire! Merci de votre indulgence et bisous à tous et toutes!_

Ma Princesse Fujochi

Wendy, une jeune femme brune aux yeux d'une couleur mauve très rare, est comme à son habitude branchée sur son smartphone. Il se pourrait bien qu'elle y soit carrément addict, mais elle s'en moque, tant que ça ne fait souffrir personne. Elle a toujours été très populaire, surtout sur les réseaux sociaux. Elle les utilise autant pour des causes qu'elle juge importante, que pour tout savoir sur les rumeurs qui circulent, les peoples quoi. Cela l'aide beaucoup à entretenir sa grande passion : le yaoi. La magie de l'amour entre deux garçons, c'est ce qui l'a fait vibrer le plus au monde. Cette passion, elle la partage avec sa meilleure amie d'enfance, Barbara, surnommée Bebe par tous. Ça fait maintenant 2 ans qu'elles sont bien plus que cela, que leur amitié a été « améliorée ». Wendy ne peut dire si c'est parce que les mecs qui s'intéressent à elle sont minables ou si ceux qu'elle trouve géniaux sont gays, mais elle ne s'imagine pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa jolie blonde. Bebe est drôle, sans scrupule, a une personnalité unique et est une belle jeune femme voluptueuse, comme si elle n'était déjà pas assez parfaite comme ça ! Pourtant, même à l'adolescence, Wendy n'a jamais ressenti de jalousie envers elle, elles ont toujours été liées comme les doigts de la main. Bebe jubilait de plaire aux garçons, mais très vite, elle en a eu marre. Aucune de ses relations n'étaient fondées sur de solides bases. Le sexe était le seul argument. La brune et la blonde parlaient de tout, même des sujets les plus tabous, et c'est ainsi qu'elles se sont découverts cette passion commune. Elles ont entamé une collection impressionnante de manga yaoi, écrivent des fanfictions, discutent de la potentielle homosexualité de l'une de leur connaissance, jouent aux entremetteuses, bref, c'est le genre d'expériences qui rapprochent.

 **Bebe: Tu es là, mon petit chat !**

Wendy reconnait tout de suite la voix caractéristique de sa petite-amie. Quand celle-ci a cours, elle l'attend dans sa chambre. Elle a horreur de rester dans la sienne seule. Patienter dans cette pièce chaleureusement décorée par la blonde la rassure, il y a toujours de quoi regarder, une ambiance apaisante et girly y règne. Bebe la rejoint sur le lit et vient l'embrasser avec délicatesse. La blonde porte son parfum de fleur de monoï, une saveur exotique et suave qui correspond parfaitement à sa personnalité. Comme à chaque fois, Wendy se sent envoutée.

 **Bebe: Tu fais quoi ?**

 **Wendy: Je trie les photos qu'on a prise de Stan et Kyle de la dernière soirée. Stan m'a demandé de lui en envoyer.**

 **Bebe: Trop bien ! Je vais regarder ça avec toi !**

Bebe se blottit contre elle, sa tête frôlant la poitrine de sa petite-amie. Les photos de leur couple favori défilent devant leurs yeux brillants. Dire qu'à l'époque, Stan était le copain de Wendy et qu'à une période Bebe rêvait d'embrasser Kyle lors du jeu action ou vérité. Mais elles ont très vite compris que ces deux-là étaient faits pour être ensemble et avec personne d'autres. Un peu comme elles d'ailleurs. Elles tombent sur un selfie d'elles lors de la soirée Halloween. La brune porte des oreilles mauves et est maquillée en chat, Bebe fond devant tant de « mignonitude ». Elle, était déguisée en Alice version horrifique. Sa robe était couverte de faux-sang et déchirée par endroit, ainsi que ses bas résilles.

 **Wendy: Tu étais une Alice très sexy !**

Ronronne Wendy en se mordillant la lèvre.

 **Bebe: Et toi une jolie petite chatte ma Wendy !**

Elles rigolent doucement avant de s'embrasser. La façon dont la blonde s'exprime l'a toujours amusée. Wendy a vécu dans une famille très stricte, son père avait un gros penchant pour l'alcool et paraissait pour le nigaud de service comparée à sa mère travaillant dans le haut-standing. Elle ne savait parler que de ses tailleurs hors de prix et de son bureau luxueux. Bebe était la bouffée d'air frais dont elle avait besoin. Bebe, elle, était une enfant pourrie gâtée, elle obtenait tout ce qu'elle désirait d'un claquement de doigt. Et pourtant, elle passait tout son temps dans les écuries de South Park, en compagnie des chevaux. Elle les dorlotait et aimait faire de longue balade en pleine nature sur leur dos. Seul son côté fan de mode et d'accroc au shopping traduisait son aspect enfant roi, reine du moins. Et malgré cela, elle en faisait profiter les autres, combien de fois n'a-t-elle pas organisé de défilés de mode improvisés dans sa chambre avec toutes leurs copines ? Et combien de fois n'a-t-elle pas offert des fringues à Wendy en lui disant que « cette jupe est faite pour elle » ? Le plus drôle, c'est quand elles rejoignaient les garçons dans leurs jeux, elles s'étaient créent de superbes armures de guerrières ou costumes de super-héroïnes. Bon, les mecs n'étaient pas toujours d'accord ou très emballé, mais c'est ça qui est drôle !

Elles décident de profiter du début de soirée qui s'offrent à elles en se promenant dans la faculté. Elles en profiteraient pour passer manger un bout à la cafétaria, c'est là où elles le plus de chances de croiser le couple « Creek », Craig et Tweek. C'est avec eux que leurs aventures d'espionnages et d'épiages ont commencé. Grâce aux filles asiatiques qui venaient d'arriver dans leur école, à South Park, elles ont découvert via leur dessins le merveilleux monde du yaoi. Wendy en avait même fait un petit exposé, qui a été le déclencheur du phénomène « Creek ». Elle n'osait pas le dire, mais elle en était très fière ! D'autant plus aujourd'hui en les voyant former un duo épanoui.

Bebe et Wendy marchent main dans la main, elles n'ont pas peur du regard des autres, en général, les gens sont plutôt attendris. Mais ils ne feraient pas la fête comme le feraient les gens de South Park. Oui, Wendy ne pensait pas cela possible, mais parfois, cette petite ville de montagne du Colorado lui manque. Elles aperçoivent Stan et Kyle, une autre de leur œuvre, une mission qu'elles ont accomplie (en vrai, elles y ont un peu contribué, pas entièrement, mais ne gâchons pas leur plaisir). Ils sont en tenues de sport et se dirigent vers le dortoir.

 **Wendy: Ils vont certainement prendre une douche !**

Commente la brune d'une petite voix excitée.

 **Bebe: Oui ! Continuer la séance de sport de façon... intensive et ... chaude !**

Elles s'exclament, font presque des bonds tant cette simple scène les réjouit et repousse les limites de leur imagination.

Elles arrivent à la cafétaria, il y fait bon contrairement à dehors où le froid s'est installé. Leur attention se porte immédiatement sur la table la plus isolée, la plus à l'écart des autres, celle que Tweek et Craig prennent quand ils se rendent ici ensemble. Ils sont là, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Le blond boit un café format maxi et Craig mange une pâtisserie. Il a pris goût aux saveurs sucrées depuis qu'il a goûté la cuisine de son petit-ami.

 **Bebe: Nos chouchous sont là !**

Glapis Bebe en rosissant de joie. Elles les observent en faisant la file pour se faire servir. Le blond semble beaucoup parler, comme à son habitude, et Craig se contente majoritairement de l'écouter, beaucoup moins bavard que Tweek.

 **Wendy: Ils sont tellement complémentaires !**

 **Bebe: Comme le yin et le yang !**

Une fois servie, elles s'installent non loin du couple mais pas trop près non plus, histoire de rester un minimum discrètes. Elles ne manquent pas un seul détail de leur « dîner spectacle ». Elles poussent un « ohhh », attendries, lorsque Craig vient chercher la main de Tweek, se regardant yeux dans les yeux. Wendy se sent alors fixée avec insistance, sa jolie blonde a posé ses yeux bleu azur sur elle. Elle dépose ensuite sa main sur la sienne, la caressant doucement, imitant ainsi le geste de Craig Tucker. Wendy penche la tête sur le côté, séduite par le côté adorable de la chose. Sans rompre le contact, elles reprennent leur épiage. Hélas, ils semblent avoir terminé et se lèvent avant de partir, bras dessus bras dessous. Leur petit jeu est fini, du moins pour l'instant.

 **Bebe: Putain, et il n'y a plus de beaux garçons en action dans les environs !**

Se fâche sur le ton de la plaisanterie Bebe. Les deux jeunes femmes avalent leur repas avec appétit, on mange bien ici, il faut le reconnaître ! Mais elles n'ont aucune envie de rester pour le dessert. Elles prennent la direction de la sortie. Bebe passe son bras autour de la fine taille de sa brune et celle-ci fait pareil. Sur le trajet menant à leur dortoir, elles se serrent un peu plus l'une contre l'autre, harcelées par le froid de cette soirée hivernale.

 **Wendy: A-t-on avis, ils sont partis faire quoi Tweek et Craig ?**

Demande Wendy, feignant l'innocence. Bebe s'esclaffe, jouant le jeu.

 **Bebe: J'en sais rien. Peut-être des câlins dans leur lit douillet, pour se réchauffer !**

Une fois rentrées, elles ferment la porte à clé et se dévêtissent. Il y en a marre de ces grosses vestes d'hiver, de ces gants, écharpes et bonnet ! Et tant qu'à faire, autant retirer le reste... Bebe dégrafe son soutien-gorge, dévoilant sa poitrine bien ronde et généreuse. Wendy a toujours adoré ses seins, doux, réconfortants et très excitants. Elle n'est jamais parvenue à calmer ses ardeurs à la vue de ceux-ci, ils ont comme quelque chose de... magiques. Elle, a une poitrine beaucoup plus petite, mais Bebe dit beaucoup l'apprécier, d'après elle, ses seins sont très réceptifs et agréable à toucher et très très mignons. Wendy se retrouve en petite culotte, pendant que la blonde prépare un vrai nid d'amour rempli de coussins et de couvertures moelleuses. Cela fait, elle se retourne, elle, est déjà entièrement nue. Elle a bien senti le regard insistant de sa petite amie sur sa paire de fesses, elle a aussi senti la chaleur grimper. Bebe sourit avec une pointe d'amusement, Wendy a gardé le bas, toujours un brin pudique contrairement à elle qui se déshabille dès qu'elle se retrouve dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Et surtout, c'est une petite culotte rose avec une licorne trognon à souhait. Sa Wendy a gardé un côté enfantin pour ses sous-vêtements, quoi de plus adorable ? Elle-même raffole lui en acheter avec des chatons, des chiots ou des nounours. Finalement, cela lui fait plus d'effet que de la lingerie sexy, tout simplement parce que cela correspond au caractère de sa petite-amie et qu'elle se sent à l'aise ainsi. Bebe se rapproche d'elle, frôle le bout de ses seins, descend vers son ventre, puis ses cuisses, et ensuite ses jambes avant de se pencher et lui retirer son dernier bout de tissu. Wendy rougit en voyant son beau visage à la hauteur de son intimité. Bebe y dépose un baiser, avant de l'explorer d'une langue taquine. Wendy laisse échapper un petit gémissement et ferme les yeux. Bebe approfondi sa douce torture et pose ses mains sur les fesses de sa promise, titillant la zone sensible de la brune. Sa langue tressaille de bas en haut, puis réalise des petits cercles rapides. La blonde peut sentir le corps de sa belle se réchauffer et trembler, elle goûte le fruit de son plaisir avec avidité. Elle glisse un doigt en Wendy, avec beaucoup de facilité tant elle est mouillée. Elle réalise un geste de va et vient, tout en continuant des arcs de cercles avec sa langue aux alentours de son clitoris. Wendy s'agrippe à ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés et se laisse aller à l'orgasme. Elle perd pied, ses jambes tremblent et son cœur bat la chamade. Sa Barbara lui offre des sensations incroyables. Elle l'aime tant. Et donc elle veut lui donner la même chose. Elle invite sa blonde à gagner le lit. Bebe s'allonge, offerte à la femme de sa vie. Wendy la trouve magnifique. Captivée par sa poitrine qui se soulève avec hâte, secouée par sa respiration saccadée par le désir, elle vient l'embrasser, la palper avec chaleur mais délicatesse. Elle suçote son téton rosé et sa blonde soupire, elle est très sensible de la poitrine et ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Wendy, qui adore justement s'en occuper avec amour. Elle alterne entre les deux seins, pas de jaloux, tandis que sa main glisse entre les cuisses de sa bien-aimée. Elle caresse ce doux point de plaisir avec application, les gémissements laissent place aux cris. Wendy poursuit les baisers sur ses seins tandis que ses doigts caressent avec toujours plus d'énergie. Bebe se cambre une dernière fois et atteint le 7e ciel. Wendy savoure cet instant, elle est si belle, si sensuelle. Elles s'embrassent et se câlinent en ramenant les couvertures sur leurs corps encore secoués par ce plaisir intense. Wendy se blotti contre sa Barbara chérie, pose son visage tout près de sa poitrine. Elle peut entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre. Bebe éteint la lampe de chevet, l'obscurité gagne la pièce. La brune pense que c'était encore une splendide journée passée aux côtés de la personne qu'elle aime le plus au monde. Un sourire radieux se dessine sur son visage.

 **Wendy: Je suis ton Tweek et tu es mon Craig.**

Murmure-t-elle. Bebe dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux.

 **Bebe: Je t'aime ma princesse.**

Et très vite, leurs paupières se ferment. Elles sont en route pour le pays des rêves, le pays des rêves des fujoshi.

Fin.

 _J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié malgré le fait que ce soit d'un niveau de débutante dans le domaine, il faut bien commencer un jour ! On se retrouve pour une nouvelle fanfiction de South Park avec la présentation des personnages! A très bientôt, et faites de beaux rêves!_


End file.
